The Legacy of Son Goku
by Blue lightning 90
Summary: Goku is the strongest of Universe 7 and one of the strongest beings in the multiverse. However, as he is still a mortal, he has to leave behind a legacy and the legacy he is leaving behind will be greater than he can ever hoped to imagine! Rated M for potential lemon scenes and potential brutal torture scenes
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Not even Dragon Ball GT. All of the original works except for my own potential OCs or original techniques below to Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy this work.**

Goku: But Blue Lightning, Isn't this story your own universe of our universe?

Blue Lightning: Goku, please don't overcomplicate things as they'll be hard to explain to you…

Goku: Oh that's fine, what is my legacy?

Vegeta: Kakarot, let this buffoon explains through this storytelling and I hope you don't humiliate me, fool.

Blue Lightning: THANK YOU VEGETA! Anyway, *Ahem* Let us start underway!

* * *

Chapter: Prologue

It has been 6 months after the Tournament of Power and Broly's assault on the Earth. Goku was sparring with Whis on Beerus's Planet. He tries his best to land a hit on Whis, to which Whis easily dodged his attacks.

"Goku, you are still concentrating your thoughts on your attacks. In order to be able to land a hit on me, you'll have to tap into Ultra Instinct again."

Whis politely points out Goku's failure to land a single blow on him. The cheerful saiyan smile in excitement as he persistently tries to land a hit.

"Whis, I can't for some reasons transform into Ultra Instinct. No matter how much ki I try to channel, I just become a Super Saiyan Blue. I can't tap into Ultra Instinct on my own."

Whis evaded a left hook punch from Goku and starts to smack him around with his staff. The feminine-looking male Angel laughs half heartedly while training his Saiyan pupil.

"Oh, my dear Goku. You may have mastered Ultra Instinct but not the power from within. You could never truly use its power unless you're cornered in a fight, it seems. Very well. A shame Vegeta isn't here. He'd be able to get even stronger with his new Super Saiyan Blue form."

Goku smile in excitement at the prospect of fighting Vegeta in his most powerful state. He was itching and getting distracted as Whis starts to landing stronger hits on him, sending Goku to a mountain.

"Say, Goku? Why don't you return home for the time being? I'm sure your wife misses you home. Vegeta spends his time with Bulma so to speak, so do you not want to spend times with your family as well?"

"Are you kidding me?! Seeing opponents like Jiren, Broly and even Frieza got me all excited! I'm not going to fight Jiren without giving him my all, haha!"

Goku stood up, brushing off dusts from his gi. He was laughing off the pain he received from some of Whis's blows. He has been sparring with Whis for hours and he was only getting warmed up. Whis looks at Goku in disappointment. While Goku is a very powerful warrior and his star pupil, it's a shame he's not exactly a family man type of guy Vegeta is. He has some bondings with his siblings and his father, so he have a concept of family life while Goku appears to lack such a thing, prefers trainings over the need to care for his family. He pity the fact that it's his Saiyan blood that makes him not understands the importance of having a family, but at the same time, Goku not spending times with his family is perhaps a necessary evil. The stronger Goku gets, the safer Universe 7 will be. If not for the naive Saiyan, Universe 7 would have been erased in the Tournament of Power. Beerus noted the sparring session and mutters to himself as he was eating a bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Son Goku...A prodigy fighter he may be, he is perhaps a better fighter than Vegeta, but the sad thing is that Vegeta beaten him at one thing and that is being a family man."

Goku floats towards Whis and crack his neck. He push his Super Saiyan Blue to full power, demonstrating his mastery of its perfected state. He was ready to get serious!

"Get ready, Whis! I'm going ALL OUT!"

Goku flew towards Whis as he was trying to land a punch on him this time, only to see a blue hand stopping it with one finger. Goku and Beerus looks shocked as the person stopping his fist in front of Whis was who they didn't think it'd be in a while. Beerus alarmingly bows before the almighty figure before Goku.

"G-Grand Minister, sire! W-what are you doing here!"

In complete surprise, Goku powered down to his base state. He is confused too but he didn't bother retracting his fist as he was so surprised by this. The Grand Minister, Whis's father, chuckle as he came at an unexpected timing.

"Greeting, Lord Beerus, Whis, and Son Goku. It has been a while. I have come to inform you of the grand Zenos' decision."

Beerus and Whis was sweating in fear. What is this grand, sacred decision of the omni-kings?! Surely not another universal tournament!

"The omni-kings would like to...request a favor for Son Goku!"

* * *

What is this favor?! What does the Omni-kings intended this time? Will Goku Surpass Whis?! Find out Next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: I do have a few things concerning Goku's status as a father and as a husband. While I understands he try his best for his family, it does came off he cares about getting stronger more than his family. I know I have an unfinished work in that Pokemon story I made but I had a writer's block so I couldn't get by that for the pokemon story but I have no intentions to abandon this story right here. You could flame me for how I opens the prologue or how short it might be but I'll try to get better at lengthening each chapters. Depending on how far I wish to go, I may have this story goes with 15 chapters or more if I feel comfortable enough to get around any potential writer's blocks. Until then, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and for Kami's sake, not even Dragon Ball GT. As I said before, Akira Toriyama owns all of the products of Dragon Ball bar my own OCs or original techniques.**

Goku: Man, I am so excited to see what is this legacy I am going to pass down!

Blue Lightning: Goku, do you have some trainings with Whis to catch up on?

Yamcha: Not to be rude or anything to you, Lightning but technically speaking, if we're going by our usual universe, wouldn't Gohan be Goku's legac-.

Blue Lightning: Shinhan, if you may insist…

Yamcha: *bone snapping sound was heard* AH! MY GOOD LEG! WHY?!

Blue Lightning: Don't worry folks, Yamcha will be fine. Now, onward to the story!

* * *

Previously On Dragon Ball Super: The legacy of Son Goku

Son Goku was having a sparring session with Whis and while he has been showing more and more experiences and skills against the Angel, Whis was proven to be more than a match for him. However, Goku wasn't finished as he was ready to show off his new mastery of his perfected Super Saiyan Blue and try to strike a blow. Before his fist could make contact with Whis, much to his surprise, the Grand Minister intervene with his training, causing Goku to power down to his base state and stop his training. However, the Grand Minister wasn't there for a simple visit. Rather, for Zeno apparently.

"The Omni-Kings would like to...request a favor for Son Goku!"

What will we learn about what does the Omni-kings intending? We'll find out, now!

Chapter 1: The Zeno's wishes

Beerus hastily cover Goku's mouth, fearing what the carefree saiyan might say that may piss off the Zenos and wipe out Universe 7.

"W-Well Goku would be more than happy to grant you the honor of helping you out, Grand Minister! There is nothing he can't do for you!"

The cat-like God of Destruction look seriously calmed down but in reality, he was freaking out. This childish saiyan will agree to anything as long as it's involving a fight! He silently was glad Frieza wiped out Planet Vegeta. More saiyans of Goku's nature would have already have Universe 7 being erased for sure or worse...he may lose his title of God Of Destruction to one of them and may inspire the saiyans to act as lazy and as selfish as he was.

"Well The omni-kings wanted to try a tournament between the twin universes. Allow me to go into further details. Do you recall that the winner of The Tournament of Power revived all the universes, including 13-18?"

Beerus, Whis and the mouth-covered Goku nodded, recalling 17 reviving all the universes and proven the virtue of mortals. 17 has proven himself a huge asset to Team Universe 7 and thus earned the Gods' respect for winning the tournament. Goku, like he was with Jiren and Vegeta, starts to come to view 17 as a rival since he has briefly matched Goku in his normal Super Saiyan Blue state. But...Beerus and Whis was curious why another tournament so soon? Does the Zenos really want to erase several universes that badly?

"Well I'm sure I do not need to explain this but for the sake of simplicity, I will do so. Goku, you must team up with someone from Universe 6. The winner of the tournament will both get a wish from the Super Dragon Ball. I already have them gathered, however we need to wait another 6 months for it to be used. This will give you some times to train, however choose your partner wisely. The losers of the tournament... lose their God of Destruction!"

Beerus almost faint as he realizes that his position as a destroyer is in high stake. Not only his own, but Champa is at stake too! Normally, he'd revel in the fact Champa is in danger of losing his position but he is, too, in danger. Whis look so curious and amazed that the Zenos is using the tournament as a way to gauge how functional the twin universes can be with each other. Whis knows that if he was to wonder what is his fate, he'd ask now.

"What would happen to the losing universe's angel if they lose their God Of Destruction?"

The Grand Minister smiles as Whis asked a brilliant question. Goku try to struggle out of Beerus's grasp, wanting to speak his mind as well. He comedically bite the destroyer's hand, making him wince in pain and release Goku of his grasp before tending to his hand.

"Well, the losing angel will still exist, and they'll still be functioning. It'll be up to our kings to select the new God of Destruction for them to train, of course! Any other questions you may wanna ask?"

"Hey, Mr. Minister, sir. I think I have two in mind. Uh I think by favor you mean both Zennies want me to participate? And my second question is, what are the rules and how long the tournament will be?"

"Your insight impressed me, Son Goku. This is your own choice in the end of the day, but indeed the omni-kings would like you to participate! They'll understands if you don't wish to participate but we still need a warrior from this universe to participate otherwise your God of Destruction won't be your God of Destruction anymore. Not only this but Universe 6's own God of Destruction is at sake too so both universes' Gods depends on you. As for the rules of the tournament, we will go with the similar rules we did for the Tournament of Power aside the fact in this tournament, there'll only be a tag team and it'll function like the tournament on Earth. In this tournament, if your teammate is defeated in a match, you will be able to opt to fight in their stead or you can forfeit the match. The tournament will last for 16 Tiks. Now, any more questions, Son Goku?"

Goku ponder to himself if there's any questions he may have. This is riding on him. A tournament. How can he says no to that?! He feels bad that he would have to leave Vegeta behind to find exciting opponents. Not to mention there's a chance he'll get to see Jiren again. This is the excitement he has been waiting for in the last 6 months! He feels bad he has to team up with someone but it's not the worst thing he'd done. He did knew one thing; He NEED to have Hit as his partner if he was to stand a chance against Jiren!

"You know for sure I'm in! I don't think I have anything to ask right now, but can you tell the Zennies I accept the challenge? I am pumped for this!"

The Grand Minister chuckled amusingly. Son Goku is an interesting being for sure. He has so much latent potential, that much is clear. Goku lowered his fist, not being surprised anymore and he grins happily at the prospect of fighting stronger foes.

"I most certainly will provide the Omni-Kings with great news. One last piece of information. The tournament will take place in the Null Realm. Do not worry. It won't be a battle royale and nobody will be erased saved for the God of Destruction, so you can watch battles go on with your heart's contents. I shall see you three in the next 6 months!"

The Grand Minister vanished from their sight, leaving them concerned. Beerus far more than Goku nor Whis would ever be, but also pissed at Goku for biting his hand.

"First off, I can't believe I'm in the mercy of a mere mortal again, especially in the hand of a childlike saiyan. Second off, You idiotic fool bit the hand of a destroyer?!"

Goku raises his hands in a defensive way, trying to justify biting Beerus's hand.

"L-lord Beerus, you wouldn't let me speak...hahaha...I had to ask some questions and I couldn't let the opportunity slide! In my defense, it's a good chance to scout out what the other universes that wasn't in the Tournament of Power are like!"

Beerus sigh exhaustedly, clearly being annoyed Goku has no understandings of the threat to the rest of the universes. Unlike him, Goku has nothing to really lose by fighting and the fact he witnessed Jiren's power left him with doubts even Goku can win, especially when it's likely Jiren has learned that the power of Trust is greater than his own and he is good friends with Toppo. This tournament means if Goku and his partner lose, he and Champa would kiss his luxury of living goodbye and he doesn't want that to happen at all! Goku's friendship with the Omni-kings perhaps saved his life this time but it doesn't make him any less upset that him and his brother is at danger and Beerus knows if he wish to survive, he and Champa MUST work together.

"My sire, we must make haste and go to Universe 6 and talk with Vados. I have no doubt in my mind Lord Champa would be desperate enough to listen to you. Perhaps we have 6 months but we needs to have this conversation with them so we can get a better chance of saving both of your skins."

Whis has a point. Champa will have to cooperate with Beerus if he wants to survive. Universe 6 has Hit and Hit would be able to help them for this! In the worst case scenerio, Beerus could try to threaten Hit into joining the tourney but if the Zenos catch winds of that, he can get into a lot of trouble for throwing around his title as a threat.

"...Fine. Goku, return to Earth. We don't necessarily need you for the discussion we may have with Universe 6."

Goku rubs the back of his head, being confused with what Beerus was telling him. He wasn't sure if returning home is a good idea considering he still need to find a partner.

"Lord Beerus, with all due respect, I would like to come with both of you! The only way I can get by this tournament is getting Hit to join us! I wanna do it myself but the rules doesn't allow that."

Beerus glance at Goku with a serious, intimidating look. Goku's eyes filled with persistent optisticism and determination. The mighty God of Destruction sigh, knowing having Goku with him, no matter how incompetent he might be, can surely be of use to him in Universe 6.

"Ya know what? Grab on my shoulder, you idiotic saiyan. Whis, I'm ready. Give me the signal when you're ready."

Whis nods and Beerus touch his body, which in turns Goku touch his back and they starts traveling out of the planet and into outer space in a very high speed.

* * *

"YAMCHA, YOU WANNA DO WHAT NOW?!"

Bulma noticed in the park with Vegeta's arm locked with her own while she was scrolling Bulla in a baby carriage that Yamcha was making a fighting stance facing Vegeta.

"Bulma, I have come back to you milady! I have realized the error of my ways and I have became a changed man! I have a baseball career and millions of women that likes me, but if they're not you, they mean nothing! I will fight Vegeta for your love! I, Yamcha, will defeat Vegeta to prove I am the alpha and he is the bitch!"

Bulma and Vegeta was looking at each other at first, then they laughed at Yamcha's attempts to challenge Vegeta. They're surprised Yamcha even muttered up the confidence to fight Vegeta and of all time, he NOW decided to pursue Bulma's heart when it was too late.

"A challenge? You? Against me? Really?! For Bulma, no less? Do you not realize how strong I am and you won't be able to even fight me in 30 seconds? You couldn't even last 5 SECONDS against those dishwashers of an energy-absorbing androids!"

"Vegeta, dear, that is so harsh…"

"Well, Bulma, unlike him, AT LEAST Tien last longer than him! Krillin has at least saved Kakarot's life against Frieza and fought against Frieza's men. I won't deny he is one of the strongest human beings but compared to Kakarot's teacher nor Krillin, he hasn't done a SINGLE thing that earns my respect and on top of that, he acted cocky which got him blown up and died the first time."

Bulma, unknown to herself, cruelly giggles as she recalled that ever since he came back to life, Yamcha contribute ABSOLUTELY nothing to her and still let his baseball playboy ego prioritized over her but despite that, they were still friends.

"Well at least Bulma was mine before yours!"

Vegeta chuckled as he saw that comeback coming a mile away.

"Perhaps so but how do that contribute to anything Kakarot or his other friends done? Kakarot and I defeated Frieza, Gohan defeated Cell, Trunks for peace's sake contribute MORE for our universe than you had. Now, Yam-ditz, if you may excuse me, my wife and I needs to finish our walk with our daughter."

Vegeta and Bulma scrolled past Yamcha with Bulma pushing Bulla's carriage, leaving Yamcha depressed that Vegeta didn't accept his challenge. Krillin flew next to Yamcha and pat his back to comfort him.

"Oh don't worry buddy! When my ex left me, she has my money. When Bulma left, she has her money. You're still a big guy! You'll find someone like Tien finding Launch or me having 18!"

Yamcha look reassured and he has his confident look back on his face.

"You know what, Krillin? You're right! I am Yamcha! And No women can resist this, except Bulma but otherwise, NO WOMEN!"

* * *

In Universe 11, Jiren was training with Toppo.

"I am not sure I heard of this 'Yamcha' you hears, Jiren, but that name sounds almost too sad to not give the pity of justice to…"

Jiren chuckles amusingly at Toppo's statement.

"I share the same thought, Toppo. Now we shall keep training. I want us to match to Son Goku!"

Who will be Goku's partner? Will Yamcha ever get laid? Why is Jiren so happy?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: I actually have a lot of fun with this chapter. It's a bit of comedic with some seriousness here so I do hope you all enjoys it. I am looking forward to do chapter 2 next. Leave me a review for ideas or criticisms. I will see you all in the next chapter!**

Yamcha: You hurt my leg and now my pride...why?

Blue Lightning: Shinhan.

Yamcha: *Screams* AH! MY OTHER LEG!


	3. Chapter 3

The Legacy Of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT and these productions are owned by Akira Toriyama aside my own OCs and original Techniques.**

Goku: So...Are we going to figur-.

Blue Lightning: Do you really needs to ask? I made TFS references last chapter, Goku and people would already ask about crediting to them which I am going to do now. Now to the question you will ask, buddy, can you wait til a few more chapters? It'd be no fun spoiling people now. Would you like me to give you a weak opponent?

Goku: What? Oh, no thank you haha! I will train with Lord Beerus!

Beerus: Goku...we needs to talk with Universe 6 first...Honestly you saiyans are annoying with your crave to fight.

Yamcha: *In a Wheelchair* I can't even fly anymore! WHY MY LEGS?!

Blue Lightning: I have chaos to clean up over. So *Ahem* We shall begins!

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

The Grand Minister informed Goku of a Twin Tag Team Universal Tournament that comes with the risk of erasing the Gods of Destruction which made Beerus worried and doubtful of Goku's ability to win with a partner. They made haste and head to Universe 6. Meanwhile Yamcha try to challenge Vegeta but the latter declined the challenge much to his dismay.

The trainings for the Tournament begins...NOW!

Chapter 2: An unexpected ally approached! Goku's decision!

Whis with his two students travels across the universe in a high speed in haste. Beerus was yawning as they were traveling for the last 15 minutes.

"Lord Beerus, don't sleep just yet. I do know you are most unentertained but this is of urgent if you care for your life at stake."

Whis chuckled lightly as he was concentrating on the travel while Beerus snap himself wide awake. Beerus sweats upon being reminded he is in danger. The Cat-like God of Destruction turns towards Goku with a silent glance, to which Goku responded by grinning at him. The Saiyan never cease to amaze him. Even in a grim situation, he is still giving him a dumb smile that carry confidence and hope in his own skills. If that's not worth noting about Goku, he isn't sure what can make the situation better.

"We're near Champa's planet. Goku, prepare yourself. Champa's gravity is slightly heavier than my own."

As Beerus warned him, the mighty saiyan braced himself as they were about to land on Champa's planet. Whis created a barrier around himself, Beerus and Goku as they entered the orbit of the planet.

In champa's palace, he was eating a lot of unhealthy foods in a panic, knowing he will be erased if nothing is done. He sent Vados to find the most suitable fighter for his survival. He hate to rely on Beerus but he has no real choice in the matter. It was either working with his brother or they both will die. Suddenly, there was a huge quake on his planet so he checked out of his planet to find out what is only to see his brother, Whis and the meddlesome saiyan from Universe 7.

"It has been a while...Champa."

Beerus give Champa a serious stare as Champa was staring at his brother as seriously. Even Goku sweats a bit as he noticed how serious the two gods are with each other in this moment. This is most certainly an awkward moment.

"Hello, Beerus. How is your sad excuse of a universe?"

"Champa, we have no time to joke. I don't like this anymore than you do but we should put our rivalry to the side. Surely you recall we're in danger of our lives is threatened to be erased?"

Champa stood in silence. He know Beerus is right. If they don't work together, they are going to die, and they can do almost nothing about it. Working with his brother stings to his pride but it isn't a time to think of it! If he die, he cannot enjoy the luxury of being the God of Destruction anymore.

"Hm…"

"Champa!"

Beerus is trying his best to reason with Champa. Why was he's hesitating? He know his life is on the line here. Surely he understood that this means a deal to him. To his universe. As a destroyer, he must do what is his duty and doing the right thing for his universe IS his duty.

"Fine, Beerus! You win! I can't believe I have to work with you but it seems my hands are tied! Now, scram!"

Champa was rushing to get Beerus off his planet. He agreed to work with him, what more do he needs?

"So, Lord Champa. Do you know where Hit is? I kinda need his help if my opponent is Jiren."

Champa look at Goku questionly. The saiyan is definitely stronger than the last time he saw him. He wasn't sure if Hit at his best could even beat him! Somehow, this saiyan defeated someone of Jiren's calibre, which is gawking to believe since it means he could perhaps be stronger than him. No...Champa refuse to believe a lowly saiyan could outmatch him! It is merely a laughable thought a saiyan can outmatch him! The great Champa?!

"Vados is looking for our potential fighter. She could perhaps fetch us Hi-."

Suddenly, Vados appeared next to Champa so fast he didn't notice with a female saiyan. Goku recognized her from the Tournament of Power. The female, punkish saiyan glared heatedly at Goku as she recalled her defeat at his hands.

"Isn't it the old man, Son Goku? What are you doing here?! Are you here to get pulverized?!"

Goku chuckled a bit as he noted she is speaking to him as if she wants to fight. He respects her greatly but he doesn't remember her name. Her growth impressed him greatly as he thinks he found a great adversity to battle.

"OH! You are that girl saiyan I saw in the Tournament! You were a very strong opponent! Um...what is your name again?"

Beerus and Champa look at each other in agreement for once and if there's one thing they can agree on, Goku's an idiot. Whis look cheerful as ever while Vados giggled at their interaction.

"It's Caulifla...How do you not remember?"

Champa turn towards Vados, clearly wasn't happy to see this big mouthed saiyan. Of all the people, it has to be her that Vados brought HER to his planet.

"Vados, where's Hit? We need Hit for this, not this runt!"

Caulifla took offend to this statement and snarl at him for straight up calling her a brat. Sure, he was a destroyer, but who is he to look down on her?!

"Cat Geezer, I have you know I am actually 24 years old! How dare you call me a runt!"

Before the situation get escalated, Vados cleared her throat, not wanting an inevitable fight to take place and definitely not wanting Champa to kill the strongest asset Universe 6 have right now.

"Hit state that while he would like to join, the Tournament of Power has apparently opened his eyes and made him realize he isn't near strong enough to be of much use in this tourney and he decided to sit out this one since he's still an assassin doing his duties. I can only suspect he's working on his own trainings in hope of defeating Son Goku and Jiren and he can see 6 months isn't enough to have him match Jiren at full power. He suggested me to try to recruit Caulifla here and if not, Cabba is the next best choice."

Goku looks a bit disappointed since he didn't get to see Hit but he was as happy to see Caulifla. She is also a good rival who can push him beyond his limits! If she had pushed him to the test in the Tournament of Power, she can definitely make him go even further, seeing as the Tournament of Power likely restrain her from going completely all out due to its no killing policy. With enough works, he knows she can best Gohan, Piccolo, and perhaps even Vegeta!

"Oh you're in on this? Awesome! I am excited to see the results of your training! You achieved Super Saiyan 3 yet, Caulifla?"

Caulifla does not understand why this old man is so pumped and already taking a glance at her power. He is definitely strong, that is for sure. She gave him a really disappointed look.

"I trained my Super Saiyan 2 for so long and for as hard as I can, yet I got nothing of a hint for Super Saiyan 3. What did you do to achieve it, Son Goku?"

Goku chuckled childishly as he rubbed the back of his head, figuring she'd ask him that question. There is no denying he wants to help her so he can actually have a match against her. 6 months is surely more than enough times to achieve Super Saiyan 3. If he is lucky enough, he might even get her to become a Super Saiyan God. The excitement of fighting her in that statement makes him all the more eager to help her become a Super Saiyan 3. He can actually imagine her to be even stronger than Frieza if she become a Super Saiyan God, which can helps her tremendously seeing as Frost, Universe 6 Frieza, is still roaming around that Universe freely and perhaps threaten it. It's more for a selfish reason of wanting to become stronger himself than to actually help the universes but more power is never a bad thing.

"I didn't have Super Saiyan 3 until I mastered Super Saiyan 2 and even then I was training in the other world vigorously for a long time. I don't remember how long was it. Was it 5 years, 6 or...maybe 7? I don't really remember, haha, but I could definitely help you realize that power, like I helped Gohan realized his Super Saiyan 2 power!"

Caulifla was confused. She don't know who is this "Gohan" he speaks of. She only assumes it's the nerdy half-saiyan with the similar Gi as Goku from the tournament.

"Gohan? Is he the man who has the same clothing as you?"

Goku nods in pride. This is his son and he is very powerful! It makes him proud to see his son training again. Gohan always have great latent potential and he could easily be stronger than Jiren and even give Beerus a run for his money if he trains dedicatedly. Sadly, he wanted to be a scholar and abandon his fighting ways but for better or worse, almost dying to Frieza was a wake-up call to him.

"Yes. He is my son and he is an amazing fighter! He isn't too keen on his trainings but he is definitely strong! He recently just got back into his trainings and he is already being able to fight on a strong ground against Frieza!"

Caulifla looks amused as this Gohan sound pretty challenging to her. This Son Goku is really blowing her out of the water by his feats of not only defeating Jiren, but also having a son that match the power of the most evil guy in the entire multiverse. A very respectable fighter and a damn strong teacher if what he says about this Gohan is true.

"You sounds pretty...respectable, old man. But don't think this mean you're off the hook for beating me! I'm still going to kick your ass!"

Goku grins in excitement and was about to reply when Beerus cut in to the chase.

"If you two are done, we have no time for pointless banterings. Whis, take them to Universe 7's Earth and train them both in this place Vegeta called 'The Hyperbolic Time Chamber'. They may be able to train there for only two days but that should be enough to make them train to further their transformation's power."

Whis nodded and signal the two saiyans to grab hold of him, to which they did before he dash off of Champa's planet, clearly heading towards Universe 7.

Champa stare at Beerus and wondered why he didn't go off with them as well.

"Why are you still standing here?! Shouldn't you head back to your world?!"

Beerus lazily turn towards Champa and give him a stinky eye look. It would be obvious for why he didn't go with them of course!

"Whis will return for me for one. Two, You no-good stinker! You have so much delicious foods and you aren't providing your guests any generous offerings?! You are quite rude, Champa!"

Champa look embarrassed as he ran back to his castle with Beerus being hot on his trail, trying to protect his foods.

"These are my foods and mine alone, brother! Go to your own Earth and get your own foods!"

"I would think after millions of years of being a destroyer, you would be polite enough to learn manners and I was so wrong!"

"You are damn right! I ain't sharing with anyone, especially not with you!"

Vados sigh exhaustedly, knowing this will be the longest 6 months she'll ever experience in eons since Champa's coronation of being the God of Destruction.

* * *

Vegeta was training in his gravity chamber under 500x gravity and transformed into his new Super Saiyan Blue to try to master its new power so he can finally surpass Goku and show he can one-up him at least once this time.

"I refuse to be outmatched by Kakarot yet again! I heard he is becoming stronger and stronger to the point he is entering the realm of the Gods and I will not allow that buffoon to leave me behind like that!"

* * *

Will Beerus get his foods from Champa? Why did he suggest to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? When will Vegeta get his rematch with Goku? Where is Yamcha? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

A/N: This has been the longest chapter I have done so far and it has been nice so far. I honestly would like to put Hit at some point in the story and give him a match with Goku but seeing as Goku in the anime took on Jiren very well after Vegeta was temporarily unable to fight on his own without Kaioken Blue, I feel Hit needs to be a bit stronger before taking on Goku and I am planning on something nice for next chapter. Leave a review for some potential ideas/criticisms. That being said, I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the greatness that is Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and (chuckles amusedly) Dragon Ball GT. Anything but OCs and original techniques are in the belonging of Akira Toriyama.**

Goku: Ah so I'll be working with Caulifla and not Hit?

Blue Lightning: Yes, Goku. You will be training with Caulifla. This tourney and the dealings of the God of Destructions will be the hardest thing I'll ever do.

Vegeta: *Appears in the scene to check in* What are you buffoons talking about now? Kakarot, what are you both talking about?

Goku: Well, Vegeta, I'm participating in the Tour-Mmmmph! *Blue Lightning covers Goku's mouth*

Blue Lightning: He's saying he's participating in the tour of the World to find strong people! Hahaha…

Vegeta: Oh really? Are you going to open this blasted curtain? It struck my nerves seeing it right now. *Vegeta opens the curtain*

Blue Lightning: W-wait! Noooooooo-.

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Goku, Whis and Beerus had arrived on Champa's planet and made an agreement with the fat cat-like God of Destruction to save the duo from erasure. Vados brought Caulifla instead of Hit to Champa's planet as a volunteer for the Twin Universal Tourney. Recluently, the female saiyan agreed with teaming up with Goku so long as he can help her further her Super Saiyan transformations and skills.

The true trainings begins now!

* * *

Chapter 3: The training begins! To sought out Caulifla's potential!

"Here we are, you two. Universe 7's Kami Lookout!"

The two saiyans let go of Whis's back, arriving at their designation. While Whis nods and dash back to space to get Beerus, Dende and Mr. Popo glance at Caulifla while Goku made a bright smile as usual.

"Yo, Dende and Mr. Popo!"

The duo glance back at Goku and gave him an uncertain look. Why did Goku bring this stranger? Is he's seriously going to destroy the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the third time like Vegeta did?!

"Oh...Hi, Goku. Who is this person here? Surely she must be an ally if you're willing to have Whis take you and her here."

Dende knew that this person is associated to Goku but he can never be too cautious. The lookout can be in danger if he isn't careful. He is not sure what Goku may be thinking but the happy-go-lucky saiyan is strong enough to do practically anything so he is certain he can keep this woman in check.

"Dende, this is Caulifla. She is my...Protege and my new sparring partner. I am going to help her train to reach a new level of power!"

Dende look at Mr. Popo in curiosity, to which the demigod respond by giving him a neutral look on his face. Goku taking on a student? Already? He'd thought Goku would take in the boy named Uub eventually, seeing as he has massive potential but this woman? This woman looks a bit too old in his eyes to be considered a protege in his eyes!

"Son Goku, when are we going to get me to access Super Saiyan 3?! I really want to try out its might against you!"

Dende's eyes was widen with unspeakable shocked. A Saiyan?! A FEMALE Saiyan?! Oh no, this seem like a bad omen to him! Goku and Vegeta was enough and both are some of the strongest people he have ever seen! Add one more to the mix and boom, the universe would be frightened to see ANOTHER saiyan rising up. Super Saiyan 3? Does this means this woman already have Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2?! This woman has potential for sure.

"Oh we will get to that in a bit, Caulifla! We're just needing to ask Dende if we can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train! I wouldn't exactly call you a student just because I am helping you reach to a higher level of Super Saiyan but you certainly have the making of being the strongest there is!"

In Goku's eyes, Caulifla has the potential to surpass him in powers and might even be able to reach the realm of the gods. The older saiyan feel a rush in his saiyan blood for a good fight and the best way to quell the thirst for a good fight is to help her get even higher! Her potential might be on par with Gohan or even beyond him!

"W-well, of course! I am going to be the strongest of Universe 6, even stronger than that chubby cat! I will acquire Super Saiyan 3 and use that power to beat the shit out of you!"

Caulifla blush at Goku's compliment at her potential. Comparing to that wimp, Cabba, Goku does have a respectable spine and power to back that spine. To be called Cabba's student would degrade her as an individual and she'll be damned if she was considered a student of that weakling, although she do respect him for teaching her how to be a Super Saiyan to begin with. Any self-respecting saiyan carry themself with pride and train themselves constantly and it disappoints her to see him relaxing himself after the Tournament of Power. He still trains, just not as often as during the time he taught her to be a Super Saiyan.

"Alright, I am so excited to hear that! We can harness a new level of power if we trains together! I just know it! Dende, can we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 2 days?"

Dende chuckle as he know that Goku will always do anything to reach further depth of his power. He know that Goku essentially has no limits and he'll always grow and grow. One would be satisfied with Goku's level of power by now but the orange Gi-wearing saiyan can feel more to his power than what it is currently. Hard works is what his life is entirely about and no way will he gives it up!

"Of course, Goku! Nothing's stopping you from trying to reach new heights and I won't! Don't worry about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber getting destroyed again! We can wish it fixed with the Dragon Balls!"

Goku smiles and nods at Dende as he walk towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Caulifla closely following him so she won't be left behind. But there is one thing that is in her mind during that conversation: the Dragon Balls. She heard of the Super Dragon Balls but the Dragon Balls the small Namekian mentioned? What are they, really?

* * *

Gohan was eating dinner with Videl and she was feeding Pan with applesauce as he sat down his coffee, sensing two ridiculously high power level.

"Hmm...Look like Dad's back now. And this… No way...Is that one of the Universe 6 saiyan's power I'm sensing?! Dad...Are you okay?"

Videl look at Gohan in concern as she noticed his facial expression went from a relaxed one to an anxious one. It's not like Gohan to get suddenly worried out of thin air. For the sake of her husband's well-beings, she knew she has to see what's wrong.

"Gohan, what's the matter, dear?"

Gohan wasn't sure how to answer this question. He knows his father is very powerful and he is seemly invincible to many things that come his way, but this universe 6 saiyan has an insane power it seems to be close to Goku's base state if not the same. Such a high power should be checked on, otherwise it could be a problem. So the glasses-wearing half-saiyan man explained to Videl what was going on in his mind.

"And that's it, Videl. Man, Dad's near someone nearly as powerful as him. It's why I'm worried."

In a loving, reassuring manner, Videl holds Gohan's hand and smile positively at him. There's something Gohan wasn't sure of but this is comforting to his thoughts.

"Gohan, I think we should give a bit faith in Goku. Your father is basically the strongest mortal in the universe. Have faith in him, just like he had faith in you defeating Cell."

Gohan smiles and nod his head. Videl is such a good wife and confident woman. It's one of the reasons he love her.

"You're right. Dad will be fine. He is my father, I shouldn't be worrying. Thank, Videl!"

* * *

Goku in Super Saiyan 2 was dodging ki barraging from Caulifla in Super Saiyan 2. The two saiyans dash at each other and throwing punches, matching blows for blows.

"Rarararararara! Keep it up, Caulifla!"

Caulifla was parrying his punches, searching for an opportunity to strike a solid hit on the older saiyan. Eventually, she found it and tries to kick his left ribs only for his leg to block the kick.

"Damnit!"

She was getting pissed that she can't land a clear hit. This man is too good at knowing where he might be hit at. Goku flipped forward to her back and kick it, sending her flying across the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"You're feeling the rush? The power?"

He didn't stop there despite her injury at his kick and flew towards her with his fist readying to punch her when he noticed he was being pushed back by a large surge of Ki as she was screaming, increasing her Ki to a drastic level. The roar was definitely feminine, but with a bit hint of an ape sound.

"No way! Her power is skyrocketing! Could it be…?"

Her hair was growing longer and longer as her bang was covering her left eye and her eyebrows vanished. Her aura appears to be coated with blue lightning. It was at that moment to Goku, she was becoming a Super Saiyan 3! She then look at Goku with a serious, unforgiving face.

"I won't forgive you for that kick, Goku."

Goku grins as he realize this will be a tough one. Seeing Caulifla reaching a new level in merely a few hours rather than 2 days prove to him she is truly a genius! Suddenly, he feel a heavy force against his face and was sent crashing towards the ground. The heavy force was actually Caulifla's fist striking him when he didn't see her move! She is really fast!

"Wow. This is incredible. Her power is off the chart! She is even stronger than me when I use Super Saiyan 3 against Majin Buu! This will be fun!"

Goku stands up and make his fighting stance as Caulifla floats down to the ground on his level. This will definitely be an interesting sparring session. He is obviously still not going serious but he wants to see the full extent of this Super Saiyan 3 power.

"Impressed? Don't worry. I'll be knocking you back down to the ground."

Goku responds to her with an innocent grin. This isn't JUST a sparring session. This is a test for both himself and Caulifla! Caulifla for testing if she can defeat Son Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 and Goku for seeing if he is correct on her potential. He made his fighting stance and analyze her.

'That punch is enough to send me flying and it is definitely packing a ton of power. If she threw punches as hard as that one, I can only take a few hits as a Super Saiyan 2. She is very strong and fast, no denying that. I may have to push myself to use even more strength! I can tell she is fighting seriously!"

Both fighters lunged at each other, preparing to throw a punch at each other.

* * *

Vegeta's exhausted body threatened to collapse after 550x Gravity even with his new Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. It was clear he is reaching his limits and his body cannot take anymore of this strain for the time being.

"I-I...Prince Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, will NOT fall to mere machinery! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He exhaust his aura to the breaking point, destroying the gravity chamber in the process and his transformation faded back to his base state before he fell to the ground, heavily breathing.

"Ha...ha...ha...I've...overcame...my limitation…"

Vegeta has passed out on the ground, smiling in his sleep how he realizes he gotten even stronger now. Probably stronger than Kakarot!

* * *

Goku is finding himself struggling against Caulifla as a Super Saiyan 3. Will he defeats her? Find out next in Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: This chapter finally got an action scene and I had looked forward for it all day after work. This chapter is probably my favorite to make so far and I'll keep it coming. Please leave a review if you have any questions/comments/ideas for it. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Legacy Of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball Super and surely not Dragon Ball GT. All of which is owned by Akira Toriyama except my own OC(s) and original techniques.**

Goku: I'm in a fight already! Haha! I am so excited!

Blue Lightning: Same here, Goku. Same here, buddy.

Caulifla: If the two of you can quit yammering, we can move forward!

Blue Lightning: R-right! Sorry!

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Goku and Caulifla made it to the Lookout. Goku noted how powerful Caulifla could be and they had access to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They were sparring as a Super Saiyan 2. However, one of Goku's attacks managed to make Caulifla very angry and channel all of her Ki into Super Saiyan 3, unlocking it thanks to him. Goku found himself cornered but he isn't giving in so soon.

The trainings continues...now!

* * *

Chapter 4: A fierce battle! The power of a Saiyan!

Goku was punched in the stomach, which he responded back to Caulifla by punching her in the stomach with the similar strength. Then she kick him in the chest, but fortunately for him, he block the blow. But unfortunately for him, he can feel his arms barely shaking from the force of the kick, but he see a window to counterattack. He went for a swing on the right side and managed to hit her side, making her subconsciously sway for a second before shrugging off the damage like it's nothing. Surprised he is keeping up with her despite having a struggle against her initially, She try to double-axe handled him.

"Gotcha, ya old bastard!"

Smirking for a split second, Goku vanished before her eyes, shocking her that he can evade her with her eyes locked on him. Acknowledging he suddenly vanished, she focused on her defenses, knowing he can strike her from any angle.

"Where's that bastard?"

She looks around. He obviously isn't in front of her. He isn't in either sides, and oddly enough, not behind her either. Then, she heard a cry.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Below her is a wave of blue light heading her. This wave is powerful enough to defeat her, so she responded by sending a wave of red energy to counter the blue light coming towards her. The energy waves was equal in power so they cancel each other out, making a lot of smokes between the ground and the sky. In a swift movement, Goku was already in front of her, landing several heavy punches to the jawline before double axe handled her to the door of the chamber. Inflicting great damage.

"Hya!"

The female saiyan crashed near the door, obviously wasn't prepared to see that combos he landed. She wasn't going to quit now. No, the thought of her quitting upset her greatly and she leaks more and more Ki to prove her strength.

"I WON'T LOSE! I CAN'T LOSE AGAIN! GOKU, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Her muscles was expanding a bit and it flexes out to the point it is very noticeable to see her abs having tight packs.

* * *

Dende noticed the Ki was going through the roof and he can't help but sweats nervously at the Ki that was being given off.

"No way. She could actually be as strong as Goku with so much energy she is giving off!"

He laughs nervously. How can a Saiyan achieve such power?! This will definitely be interesting.

"They had been going at this sparring session for about 6 hours now. It's incredible…"

They spent essentially 90 days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on pure trainings. It is so amazing even the normally neutral Mr. Popo is surprised of this feat the newly known Caulifla achieved.

* * *

Goku can feel her surge of power as she is releasing all that Ki to empower herself.

"That's no good. Super Saiyan 3 already sap a lot of energy to maintain without proper trainings and she is leaking all that power as an attempt to overpower me. It is probably her last attack."

As she was finished charging, she dash at Goku in a slightly slower speed to before. He simply just dodged her punches. She try to land a solid punch on him but sadly, he still parry her attacks. It doesn't make sense! She was certain she is stronger than him and faster than she was as a Super Saiyan 2! She can also feel her energy being sapped quicker than usual.

"W-What is this? I am feeling weaker and weaker by the second!"

Despite seeing the open opportunity to strike back, Goku powered himself down to his base state and relaxes his body. Caulifla was confused as she felt she wasn't done with him just yet. She was trying to land more solid blows on him only for him to still dodge her, which makes her frustrated to no end.

"What the hell?! I still can't land a hit on you in your natural form?! I am a Super Saiyan 3 and I had an upper hand against you for a second! What the hell had happened?!"

Goku stopped moving when he acknowledges her speed rapidly decreases and know he can dodge her attacks at any point in time at this rate.

"This is what will happen to you when you don't have a mastery of Super Saiyan 3. It saps a lot of stamina and power in a short amount of time. Significantly more so than a fully-mastered Super Saiyan. It's taxing on the body to use it without mastering its power. It's best to try to regulate its power before using it in a fight. Otherwise, using it will tire you out fairly quickly with not a lot of energy to spare."

Caulifla sighed irritably, seeing the older saiyan being correct on the side effect of using Super Saiyan 3, she powered down back to her base state.

"Well shit. There's no point in fighting in that form if the stamina gets drained very quickly. I am grateful you helped me reach this far, Son Goku, but let's still spar and see how far I can go!"

She powered up to her normal Super Saiyan state, still readying to fight despite having a few injuries in her jawline and a good sting in the head after falling near the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As if that wasn't enough, she was bleeding a bit and her clothes was a bit ruined.

"Honestly? Fighting as a Super Saiyan can help feeling the grasp of how to make energy drain less as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Let's take this to round 2!"

Goku charges up until he became a Super Saiyan too and grins as both saiyan warriors dashes at each other. Goku was equally bruised. He has several scratches on his body and his Gi was a bit torned up. They punch each other in the face with certain amount of force it pretty much made both saiyans cannot feel their own face. Not only Caulifla, but Goku can barely stay conscious after that punch. At this rate, if left unchecked, both saiyans will beat the crap out of each other to the point they'll break each other's body beyond normal recovery! Goku kneed her in the stomach, making her cough out blood while she responds with her own kneeing at his stomach, causing him to spit as much blood as she did. Caulifla persistently try to stay conscious despite the force of the punch given to her face. Both saiyans can't help but attempt force more strength into their fist to the point they were subconsciously losing their Super Saiyan form slowly and rapidly threw punches at each other. It was impressive they lasted this long in a single sparring session.

"Wow...You're definitely stronger than before, Old man. I'm...not..done yet!"

Before she try to land her last punch, she collapsed but before she fell to the ground, Goku caught her.

"Woah there...We're worn out. We can call this a draw. If we both keep going now, we're only going to exhaust even more...Phew…"

Obviously tired, Caulifla begrudgingly nods as she was too tired and injured to talk. The older saiyan dragged her with him to the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, revealing himself to Dende and Mr. Popo and he exhaustedly grins.

Dende's eyes bulge in surprise. Both of them torn each other apart yet they were relatively tamed in their sparring session. How crazy are they?! He became even more surprised seeing as both saiyans passed out in from of the door, never seeing Goku being this pushed since his trainings with Gohan. Dende turns around and smiles.

"I will get the senzu beans. It is clear they went to their breaking point. Goku could barely walk!"

* * *

Gohan sensed Goku's strangely low power and jumped instantly, scaring his wife and daughter. What could get Gohan worked up this time?

"Videl, I'm going to check on Dad. Something in me thinks I show check on him!"

As sad as he is to leave Videl and Pan during dinner, he has no other choice if it's his own dad.

"Go for it, Gohan. We'll be fine!"

Gohan smiles, glad to see his wife and daughter understands the situation and quickly try to rush out the house. What could his father be doing to get such a barely sensable power level?! Either way, he is going to find out!

* * *

Piccolo was meditating under a waterfall as he sensed Goku's presence and it was a low ki which is unusual.

"Goku…? What could you be doing to be in such a state…?"

Piccolo starts to fly towards the direction of the Kami Lookout. This is crazy. How did Goku endangered himself this time?

* * *

On Beerus's planet, the Cat-like God of Destruction managed to grab a good portion of Champa's foods and enjoying himself.

"Seem like Goku and Caulifla passes out, milord."

Whis was getting proud of Goku's progress. He is passing his saiyan knowledge to someone else! Though Goku doesn't call himself a teacher, that alone is a sign of being a teacher on its own.

"Retrieve them and send them here. I might need to stress to them this training is important!"

Whis nods and travels on his way to Earth in the speed of light, going on his way to Earth in less than 35 minutes.

* * *

It has seem that Goku's friends are worried about him, while Beerus himself has other plans with the saiyan duo. What are they? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: I do not have much to say but please leave reviews for suggestions/questions/comments. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and the ever so known Dragon Ball GT. All of this bar OCs and Original Techniques are owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Beerus: Why am I here again, mortal?

Blue Lightning: You're here because Goku and Caulifla are unconscious. How did you know they were unconscious, milord?

Beerus:...You forgot Whis did told me didn't you? Get to the script before I hakai'd you, idiot!

Blue Lightning: I'll open it Lord Beerus! Let us begins!

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Goku, although was in a disadvantage against Super Saiyan 3 Caulifla, managed to counter her attacks and took advantage of the fact she lacks the skills necessary to control the transformation. The two continued to spar despite the transformation to the point of passing out in front of Dende and . Meanwhile, Gohan and Piccolo head their ways towards the lookout to check on Goku while Whis per instruction of Universe 7's God of Destruction travels to Earth to retrieve the duo fight-thirsty saiyans.

The story continues...now!

Chapter 5: The Emperor's plans! Frieza's resolution!

In a distant, cold outer space, there was Frieza's spaceship. For so long, the Frieza Force was treated like a joke until Frieza resurrected again and he had his soldiers conquering 50 planets in the universe since his resurrection, reestablishing that the Frieza Force is not a joke of an army. Frieza, however, is not satisfied with it. His one enemy he wish to kill is still out there. Son Goku is still alive and he wants to kill him to achieve his revenge and destroy the Earth to pay the Saiyan ten-folds for humiliating him on Namek. Remembering he did also got killed by him made him seethe with rage. This detestable monkey will pay! He will pay, pay dearly for ever crossing him.

"I will not rest until I get my revenge on Goku and have him die to these two hands!"

He grips his fist tightly. This monkey wounds his pride and he won't stop until that monkey meet his end! The memory of Goku sparing him mercy made him nauseous and the memory of him teaming up with the saiyan who wounds his pride made him feel angered. Though he didn't want to team up with him, he had no choice if he wish to live. From the tyrant's eyes, it makes him hate the saiyan even more!

A litt approached Frieza carefully, afraid of the mighty tyrant's cruelty.

"M-Milord…? I have an idea…?"

The litt's voice is filled with uncertainty, making it clear to Frieza he is scared to even approach him, which makes the cruel emperor mentally happy. If this fool dare to do anything to ruin him, he'll pay miserably!

"Well, Angol? Out with it. I do not have all day."

The litt, Angol made a malicious smile as Frieza turns around to see such a smile that ALMOST match his cruelty, which amuse him.

"Let's say...You'll feel...stronger after this…"

* * *

On Earth

Dende was looking at Goku and Caulifla on a separate bed from each other, happy to see them both being healed by the Senzu beans. Seeing these two being alive and well made him calm as he wouldn't know what to say if they weren't alive.

"I am glad to see them recovering smoothly."

He sensed Gohan's ki on the lookout and Whis's ki from a few light-years off. The latter made him sweats a bit but he don't sense Beerus for some reasons. Mr. Popo wonders why Dende was sweating as he doesn't possess God Ki.

"I-It's Whis…"

Dende walks from the room to meet Gohan at the top of the Lookout. He wave his hand happily to greet the half saiyan, who he hasn't seen in a long time as well as mentally note that Whis will show up in a few minutes.

"Hey Gohan! It has been a while!"

Gohan smile at Dende and wave back at him. The namekian has been his long-time friend and he wish to visit him more. Without Dende, they'd be lost in some of the Earth's greatest battles!

"Hey, Dende! It has been a while! Have you seen Dad? I barely sensed his energy earlier and it felt like he was on the verge of de-."

Piccolo managed to make it and landed next to Gohan surprisingly, catching the scholar half-saiyan man off guard, making him jump. He may have been able to help the Universe surviving in the Tournament of Power 6 months ago but that's no excuse to stop his training! He may have been with his family but if Gohan allows himself to get soft again, somebody is going to die the next enemy they encounter and they know it.

"P-Piccolo?! What a surprise!"

The older namekian frowned slightly at Gohan. Has all these times training been for naught? Must he need to remind him what happened when Frieza came back and torture him?

"Gohan, you still are slacking on your trainings I see. Look, I understand that you have a family to look after and believe me, you're doing a good job being Pan's father and a good husband, but if you keep going the way you are now, you will lose the strength you're soughting to have...the meaning of protecting your friends and family will be lost. What if Frieza return and threaten to hurt Pan?"

Gohan lowers his head in shame. Piccolo is right. It's true he has been busy with his life, but he should have put a bit more into his trainings. Videl and Pan needed someone to protect them no matter what. Videl may be a strong fighter in her own rights but she is certainly not anywhere near Nappa's strength left alone Cell, which means Frieza will make short work of her if he try to target Gohan again like last time.

"I….I'm sorry, Piccolo. Between work, family and trainings, it's hard. It's a heavy life and a toll on my mind. I want to grow stronger, definitely, but doing that means I have to sacrifice some times with my family and I don't want to hurt them by not spending a lot of times with them. I'm not sure what to do."

Seeing Gohan's internal conflict, he place a hand on his student's shoulder and give him a beaming smile. He truly understand the struggle Gohan is going through. It is his prized pupil and any state of mind he is in, he must try his best to help his student's conflict.

"Gohan, we will have a talk with Videl and Pan together. I can tell they see you struggling each day and are tired of you acting happy for their sake when you can tell them what is burdening your mind. You can do this, kid. I know you can. You are the son of the greatest warrior of this planet, after all."

Gohan slowly smile a bit and turn his head toward Piccolo. These are the words he needed. Words to clear his doubts and his stress. Being Goku's son is a huge responsibility in its own rights. He has his father's unconditional love and faith in him, but he feel bad that he isn't the type of fighter his father wish him to become. Piccolo's words soothe his mind and soul. He feel as if it lift a burden off of him.

"Thank you, Piccolo. I feel one brick of weight off my shoulder now, I feel much better thanks to you."

Before Piccolo could say a word, a bright light came in front of them, revealing Whis to have appeared from outer space. The effeminine angel looks around and see a few shocked faces saved for Dende. He laugh politely as he bows to them to show his politeness.

"Hello, people of Earth! It is I, Whis! I have come to check on Goku and Caulifla and take them with me back to Lord Beerus's world. May I acquire them?"

Gohan raise his eyebrows along with Piccolo being curious. Why do they needs Goku? More importantly, what is a Universe 6's saiyan doing here?

"Excuse me, Mister Whis, but can you explain all of this…?"

Whis turns toward Gohan and is grateful the young half-saiyan is showing him courteous manners. It is only fair he give them the answer they wanted, he nonchalantly explains the situation to them. Each reactions were differed. Gohan was in unspeakable shock. Piccolo was surprised that Goku is passing down his saiyan knowledge to Universe 6 unashamed even though they were technically this universe's enemy. Mr. Popo look indifferent to the situation while Dende almost faint upon hearing Lord Beerus may die this time...for real.

"And that's everything concerning the Tourney in 6 months. As for why the Zenos want to wipe out the Gods of Destruction, I'm sorry to say but I'm afraid I do not have a single clue for why. The Supreme Kais seem to be safe, however. We are training these two so they can help us fight on Lord Beerus's and Lord Champa's behalf. If we do not, it is most certain Lord Beerus's replacement won't be so much a nice person."

They all nods slowly, understanding that Goku is needed for them to even stand a chance against a potential threat like Jiren or universe 4's Damon. But for him to team up with Caulifla is rather...shocking considering her rivalry with him.

"R-right! Goku and Caulifla is this way, Whis!"

Before Whis start walking with Dende, Gohan give the angel a serious look. One demands of a question being answered.

"Mister Whis, how long will my Dad be with you guys?"

Whis turns his head to Gohan and give him a relaxed look. He's very clear about what he will do with the saiyan duo.

"They'll be with us for 5 months worth of trainings and the last month will be when the tournament begins. So until the Tournament is over, he'll be with us."

Hearing that makes Gohan a bit sad he won't see him for a while and what effect it may have on Goten. And what's worst? Frieza can LITERALLY show up any time, any day now!

"Gohan, do not fret. Goku will manage just fine, he can take this silly tourney, Whis. Just bring him back in one piece."

Gohan wanted to reply but a scary glance from Piccolo was what was enough to make him stop talking when he was ahead.

"Oh thank you Piccolo, sir! You are most kind! Now shall we get Goku and Caulifla?"

* * *

Whis finally made it to the Lookout and got Dende's approval to pick up Goku and Caulifla! This may be the hardest training they've ever going to do in their life! Will Goku and Caulifla survive Whis's mentorship at its fullest?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: What is a Litt you may wonder? A litt is a species of small bird-like alien that made its debut when Vegeta went to Outer space to find Goku and he attacked one. Please leave a review if you have a question/comment/idea. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the following Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and surely again, not Dragon Ball GT. All of these are the belonging of Akira Toriyama.**

Piccolo: So I'm today's guest, huh?

Blue Lightning: Yep. So do you think Goku will-

Piccolo: Let's just begin, I have meditation to get to.

Blue Lightning: R-right!

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

While Frieza and his new lackey, Angol are plotting something sinister against the saiyans, Gohan and Piccolo were having a discussion on Gohan's lack of training during the past 6 months and Whis came to pick up Goku and Caulifla from the lookout. Goku and Caulifla will apparently be training with Whis for the next 6 months! Will Beerus grant them mercy?

We'll find out...now!

* * *

Chapter 6: Goku and Caulifla awaken?! The hardest divine training ever done?!

"Ugh...What the hell just happened…?"

Caulifla starts to stir from her sleep. How long was she out? Where is Son Goku? She looks around and he wasn't near her. The last time she saw him was when she try to finish the fight with a powerful punch before she fell unconscious. She don't know where she is but she'll be damned if she just stick around and wait for someone! She moves out of her bed and noticed a door out of the room, which she proceeds to walk towards. She sees a staircase and wonder to herself if she was still in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and how long was she asleep. She went down the staircase quickly and see a lot of giant hour glasses, feeling weird that wherever she is, it isn't a normal place for sure!

"Where am I? Seriously? Son Goku?! Where are you?!"

There was silence. Son Goku would respond back to her if he was within her range. She knows that for sure! She hates this a lot. She was used to her gang making a racket so a loud sound wasn't stranger to her but being greeted by silence...was.

"Ah, you are awake, Caulifla! I am so glad you are! Come, we have much to discuss!"

Out of the shadow was Whis, ever so cheerful he seems to be. She wasn't even sure what was going on, but she relaxes herself, now confirming she wasn't in the enemy's territory. Before she could follow him, she has to ask him one question and she really needs this one answered.

"Where is Goku?"

Whis giggled a bit, knowing she'll ask that question eventually. She did pass out near the older saiyan.

"Follow me if you wish to know where he went!"

* * *

"GOKU WILL BE GONE FOR HOW LONG?!"

Chi-Chi was yelling on the top of her lungs. Gohan and Goten have to cover their ears to protect their better-than-average sense of hearing from their mother's yelling. Man, Gohan forgot how scary his mother can be! Oh man, Goku isn't going to have an easy time training again as soon as he come back.

"He'll be gone for 6 months, mom. It's important trainings he needs to do-."

Chi-Chi sighed frustratedly. While she knows Goku values training and fighting tremendously, which she understands is a very big passion for him because he's a saiyan; he HAVE to become stronger, she also wish he was just a human like her so she can have a more...comfortable marriage, but she shook her head. Fighting is what makes Goku who he is and she'll have to accept that. She can't be selfish. She is insecure because his priority is fighting and training over his family but...It's okay.

"Gohan, you needn't say much more, son."

Gohan look confused. This is the softest tone he heard his mother speaks in. Her eyes carry the feelings of a brief moment of anger one second and the next second...silent compassionate and sympathy. Why is she becoming sympathetic so suddenly?

"I have no rights to deny the life of combat Goku desires so much...for so long I wanted to be selfish...for so long, I wanted a traditional family, but for what I wanted, it means to make Goku gives up who AND what he is…"

Gohan couldn't understands what she is saying. Could it be she's thinking about...THAT?! No! Anything but that, the man hoped.

"Mom...are you planning on…?"

He couldn't believe what is going on. His mother and father loved each other for so long. He know his father loves his mother as much as she loves him. Goten has a shocked look on his face as well. This happened JUST when he witnessed his parents for 6 years!

"Gohan, don't worry…"

She turns around, acting to act strong. She is...a strong woman. A princess of the Ox-King! She has to be strong. For her sons, for herself, especially for the man she loved. It's a selfish choice, but it's one based on her love for him.

"Your father and I will get a divorce, my sons."

Goten looks so shocked he couldn't make a single word. How can he? His parents are splitting away...like this…? This isn't fair! Gohan feels the same way but he was trying to be vocal about what is happening.

"Mom, I know dad hasn't been around a lot in our lives, in my childhood, in Goten's, and in your marriage, but-."

Chi-Chi turns around with tears in her eyes while smiling. She clearly loves Goku a huge deal. She can't bring herself to keep denying him the joy he needed in his life.

"Do not mistaken this for me not loving him, sons. I love your father every bit the same as I've always had every day. He is...the greatest man in this world. I realized in all my years of marrying him that I had been selfish with my wishes. Not once had he complained to me about them. He probably wasn't the best husband and certainly wasn't the best father for the both of you, but I cannot keep denying him his dream. I cannot be selfish any longer. I understands he has to fight and he can keep fighting...at his fullest. I guess my reason for this decision is...I don't think I have been helping him a lot nor supporting him when he needed it when he fought for our sake. I care about him every day and every steps along the way. The longer I've been with him, the more I learn of the nature and craving he has as a saiyan. And I can say, I still wants to be his friend of course. Gohan, he had faith in you when you fought against Cell when I didn't. He had faith in you keep being trained by Piccolo when I didn't. Hell, you fought against Frieza and the Universe 11 men he and Vegeta was on about. That's to say, I'm proud of you too, son. You proved me wrong. Your father wasn't the best father in the ways of human lives, but he had certainly made you a noble man. Goten, I wish he did more in your life but you are just like him, craving to train. I've denied you that too, but when we get through this divorce, I will allows him to train you more. Don't worry, sons...He's still my close...friend…"

She couldn't take it anymore as she starts sobbing and fell on her knees, causing Gohan and Goten to hug her quickly. It is clear this 6 months trainings thing made her snap inside and realise the significance part of her marriage she seems to forgot; Goku is a saiyan and a martial artist. Of course he will train more than tending to the family. Her decision made Gohan looks at his mother in a brand new light. Despite making the divorce and knowing the impact it can make on her immediate family like Goten, she made a healthier choice on both herself and Goku as their intentions weren't really align and Goku's lust for battle would clash with her needs for him to be as much a family man as he is a fighter. The fact she even defended Goku and points out the goodness he did for her and the family straight up confirms she had always love him for what he is and don't want to take that away from him by keep nagging him to cut the fighting life.

"Mom...Is this what you really wanted…?"

While crying her eyes out, she nodded. She knows it hurts but she also know that if she love someone, set them free. If he come back, it's fine, however if he doesn't, she'll always be his friend and that doesn't make her love him any less. Keeping that in mind, she try to get her composure back.

"Try it out, mama. Gohan and I are here! You can cry as needed."

* * *

"Gah!"

As a Super Saiyan Blue, Goku fight himself pressed against Beerus as he was sent to the ground, making a huge crater while Universe 7's God of Destruction was in the sky above him. He gave the mighty Saiyan a stern look.

"Goku, I need you to take this sparring session seriously. Otherwise, I will kill you quickly. That being said, for someone who just woke up a few hours ago after being asleep for 3 days, you're holding your own against me...however…"

Beerus opened his palm up towards Goku's direction and generated a ball-sized energy sphere, preparing to launch it to Goku. Seeing that technique once before in the Tournament of Power and against the assassins Frieza killed, the male saiyan braced himself for the attack.

"Haka-"

Before Beerus can launch the attack, his attendant, Whis caught his wrist, triggering Beerus to stop his attack and make it vanish. Being the bossy god he is, Beerus demanded.

"Whis! Why are you interfering with this sparring session?! I was prepared to teach him humility!"

Whis gave Beerus an annoyed look. Humility by attempting to kill the very person he needed for the Universal Twin Tag Tournament? This is by far the most questionable idea Beerus have of teaching humility to someone.

"Teaching him humility by using a technique that can destroy this planet and both him and Caulifla along with it? Milord, with all due respect, I think you should show a bit of restrain. That hakai has enough power to destroy this planet. You could teach him humility in other ways beside using hakai."

"Hey, Old man!"

Caulifla walks next to Goku and give him a greeting although look as annoyed with him. He left her behind while he get to train! Greedy bastard!

"Son Goku! Why would you abandon me like that?! If you were going to train, you should've woke me up!"

Goku powered down to his base state and put up both of his hands in a defensive manner, trying to justify himself. This probably wasn't his best idea, but hey! He couldn't pass up the chances of training with Beerus!

"A-Ah, Caulifla! S-sorry! I was so excited to spar with Lord Beerus, I couldn't help myself!"

Beerus roll his eyes. Is all Goku thinks about is fighting?! A Martial artist he may be, but do he not have another hobby?! A fighting genius but apparently an idiot at everything else! Caulifla turns around, still being pissed for missing out some training for the last 3 days!

Both Beerus and Whis float down to the ground, looking at the saiyan duo with curiosity.

"Well, now that you two are awake, we can get started with what will be the hardest training in your life and chances are, well, you may actually die in this training! Caulifla, before you train, I'll give you something that is a bit more suiting your style!"

Whis's staff light up and suddenly, a pinkish-purple Gi similar to Goku's own Whis-symboled Gi appeared in front of Caulifla, making her confused. This getup? Her style? Is the angel even right? She wears what she's wearing because it's fitting for her gang! How could a martial art Gi even fits her personality at all?

"Well if I recall correctly, you wants to become as powerful as Goku and I am aware you have some sort of organization in your universe, but also I can see you wants to be a martial artist as well. If you don't wish to wear it, it is a tragedy but it is your choice after all."

Caulifla look at the Gi closely. Though the Gi is stranger to her than what her universe have to offer in terms of clothings, it is worth a try to wear it to see the comfort. She flew towards a forest to change her outfit. Goku was confused, seeing as he changed in front of Whis before. Why couldn't she change in front of them? Beerus facepalmed upon seeing Goku's confused expression on his face.

"Ugh, HOW WERE YOU RAISED, GOKU?!"

A few minutes later, Caulifla walked back in their direction wearing the Gi. She was looking pretty with the Gi. Not only pretty but also intimidating. It gives her the appearance of a menacing fighter. Although her cleavages was slightly visible, it doesn't bother her a lot.

"How do I look? Is it awesome or what?"

Goku looks at her and he was happy to see her in the Gi. In fact, he feel rush in his blood and eager to spar with her. It isn't every day where he get fight thirsty just by seeing someone in a specific clothing.

"You look amazing in that, Caulifla! It gives me the impression of readying to fight someone so strong! I am so itching for a few rounds!"

Caulifla blush, hearing the compliment from Goku and she is happy it turns out so well. The only person she can consider a teacher is complimenting her! Though he is still her rival, he is too her mentor even if it's for one thing.

"Thank you, Goku and honestly, this make me feel more free to move around. I don't know why but I feel like I'm so nimble it's weird. It feel...perfect."

Whis smiled in pride. Along with Goku and Vegeta, he is taking another saiyan as a student and he is secretly happy at the prospect of being the teacher of three of the most powerful warriors and can be able to brag to his siblings his students are the most successful fighters in the multiverses.

"I am elated that you like it, Caulifla! Now...To begin your trainings. I will warn you, ONLY Lord Beerus had survived this training and for him he was barely lucked out!"

Beerus deny the claim he was lucky and grumbles to himself about "some attendant" and "Why was he doing this again?"

Goku can barely contain his excitement. A training where his life isn't even guaranteed to be safe means he can actually get a lot stronger from it and he will reach greater heights to before. As for Caulifla, she share the same sentiment.

Whis beamed. These two knows this can very well end their lives yet they are happy to train regardless.

* * *

"Lord Champa, do you not think it's time to try to find a successor in case you wish to retire one day?"

Vados asked Champa politely as he was eating on his 40th box of pizza. He is really so lazy for his own good. Leaving Beerus to train both fighters was such a good idea. He can sucker his brother to do some workouts while he can be lazy and act like a king which he technically is by his title of God of Destruction. Hearing the suggestion of finding a successor made him nervous but if Belmod can train a mortal for the title for the day he retired as a God of Destruction, so can he. While he enjoys the luxury the title comes with, it has come to his mind that it might be a good thing to get a successor ready. Millions of years of destroying planets can get boring, after all.

"Hmmmm...Ya know what? Vados, you're right! Humiliating Beerus had always been the main thing I did as a God of Destruction and while I like being the God of Destruction, I think Universe 6 needs to pass the torch too. Who knows? My successor may humiliate Beerus for me! I'll start getting one IF me and Beerus survive the Universal Twin Tag Tournament! Let's see...I may consider Cabba or Kale as my successor!"

* * *

Will Goku and Caulifla survive their trainings? Will Chi-Chi feels happy again? Who Champa will decides to be his new successor? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy Of Son Goku!

 **A/N: I know this chapter was a surprising one and I executed my plan involving Chi-Chi a bit early on the story but believe me, this isn't the last we'll see her and don't worry about her; I have something for her later on. The tournament is in a few chapters but for now I want to develop some characters and promote growth for a few like Champa. If any characters seems OOC, I apologize for it and I will correct it but I also look to give some decent character developments to characters of little developments like Caulifla. Please leave a review for any questions/comments/ideas. Until I post the next chapter, take care folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and lastly, Dragon Ball GT. All bar OCs and Original Techniques are owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Goku: So I'm back! Yo, everybody! It's me, Goku! I have returned from my knockout!

Blue Lightning: Goku, You only have been unconscious for one chapter. Calm down buddy!

Whis: Yes, Goku. It's not like you have been unconscious for a long time. Now, are you ready for the hardest trainings I'll ever give you? It won't be easy on you especially I have a higher standard for you since you have Ultra Instinct!

Goku: Oh, right! I'll be sure to surpass my limits!

Blue Lightning: And folks, we shall begins!

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

While Caulifla and Goku are preparing themselves for the strictest form of trainings Whis will have them undergoes, Chi-Chi and Gohan had a conversation concerning her marriage to Goku. The poor woman made the hardest choice in her life but decide it's out of her love for the simple male Saiyan. Champa, the destroyer of Universe 6, decides it is his time to pass the torch of destruction to a new successor.

How will that turns out? We'll find out...now!

* * *

Chapter 7: A new God of Destruction Candidate?! Universe 6's new destroyer emerged!

"Where do we begins our search, Lord Champa?"

Vados was getting curious. It has been a first time in a long time Champa actively puts efforts into something without it involving his brother nor Zenos. Frankly, it makes her glad he decided to not be lazy for a change, even if it's for something like retirement.

"We'll make Cabba my successor, Vados. Our next course is Planet Sadala! The boy may be a weakling but his potential is worthy of a destroyer title!"

They both floats up and flew to outside of his planet's atmosphere in search of Cabba in Planet Sadala. Oh, how interesting Cabba's life will be once he hears of this news!

* * *

On Planet Sadala, Cabba was doing paperworks for the Sadala army's reports recently. He was getting tired. He knows he was promoted to captain of the army for the last 4 months but goddamnit it is boring him to death! This is all he has been doing since he was promoted! That being said, the 18 years old saiyan boy was granted the honor of being one of the greatest soldiers working DIRECTLY under the King of Sadala, a king so proud and prideful it is on par with his master, Vegeta, a saiyan of Universe 7. He was reading one of the reports and he noted that a few members of his army, an army that received a new form of trainings from him personally, was easily and brutally clobbered by Kale, a temporary leader of Caulifla's gang and arguably the most powerful saiyan in the universe at the moment! Why would Kale beatens his men halfway to death?! What did his men do to cross her and the gang?!

"What? What did my men do to her gang that makes her angry enough to send a few of my greatest soldiers halfway to dying?"

He starts to power up to his Super Saiyan state and crash out of his office in search of the gang that clobbered his men. He was looking for Kale and the gang far and wide across the city, but he has no luck as of yet. Thank goodness! The battle wasn't in the city! He then noticed a green explosion in a wasteland nearby. It must be Kale! Nobody else on this planet has green ki!

"It's Kale! It have to be! Nobody else have green energy!"

He flew straight towards the wasteland, trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

"You dare cross ME and Sis's gang?! You will pay DEARLY, hehehe!"

Kale was brutalizing a few men of the Sadala Elite Defense army in her Super Saiyan Berserk state, blind to what she was doing. She was crushing spines and bones of the soldiers to the point she took solace in the state they were in. How dare they cross her?! Of course! There was no other explanation! It's that Cabba runt who crossed them! Oh, how she wish to make him pay ten-folds for what he was doing to her sis's gang! Despite him being younger than her by a year, he is still a brat to her. A brat that lust for Sis, no less!

"Kale, I need you to stop hurting my men!"

The younger male saiyan landed in front of her in his Super Saiyan state, on his guard and readying himself to fight against Kale by all means. Man, she is even stronger to before! She is on a whole new different level of power and cruelty than she was the last time she was rampaging! He sweats slightly, terrified that she may very well destroy the planet and threaten the Universe! He didn't want to fight her, hell he didn't even wants to fight at all and wish this conflict can be ended by talking reasonably.

"It's the Super Saiyan runt, Cabba! How dare you use your army as an excuse to make a move on Sis?! I'm going to enjoy breaking your body!"

Before he noticed, she was grasping his face and lifting him up. He can't talk, he can't breathe, and he certainly know he can break her grip without hurting her. He is terrified. She could actually kill him at any point now! She use her other hand to form a green Ki sphere and place it against his stomach.

"Goodbye, runt. I'd say it's nice knowing you, but that'd be a damn lie!"

The ki sphere shot through his body and sending him flying across several craters, doing immense damage and already battered up the apprentice of Vegeta as he screams in morbid pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The soldiers, despite their brutal beatings from Kale, turn their head towards the direction Cabba flew off to and appears horrified that Kale mercilessly attempt to murder their leader.

"Captain!"  
"Captain Cabba, No!"

Cabba, fortunately for him, managed to use a bit of his Super Saiyan ki as a barrier to lessen the damage he is suffering before landing into a wall of a crater. He was severely injured, powered down to his base state and was on a verge of losing his consciousness, seeing as his body was getting bloody from the damage he took. He was fighting to stay conscious. He's the ONLY one on the planet to be able to hold his own against Kale in her current state and he can't die now! She relishes his death and destruction! He's the one she's after! One blast almost killed him! She is definitely more powerful to before! He can barely stand up after that. Another direct hit like that and it's over for him! He charge up his energy and transform back into his Super Saiyan form, despite nearly dying against her.

"I-I'm the...only one...who can...f-fight her now. I...don't know..w-where is Caulifla b-but...I have to f-fight! Master w-would done the same! I AM A SAIYAN!"

His battle cry cause his Ki to charge and he was increasing his power more and more. He was trying to tap into his rage, his anger. His anger at Kale for trying to kill his soldiers. His rage at himself for letting his guard down and allow her to severely injured his soldiers to the point they could actually be dead by now. He try to remember the hidden power he has in the Tournament of Power. That intensified rage, the fury he felt! Sure he had grown weaker since the tournament since he hasn't trained as much as he used to after he got his promotion.

"CABBA!"

She ran in a furious, contemptible rage as she realized Cabba was still alive, albeit wounded. How did that runt survived her attack?! It doesn't matters that much now. It means she can torture him more before killing him. He will feel more pain than that! He'll be ripped apart and she'll enjoy every last seconds of it!

As soon as she was reaching his range, an explosion blew her away a few feets away from Cabba as he reveals his Super Saiyan 2 state, ready to fight back against her. His eyes were sharper and more serious than before. He is ready to defend the planet against her. She may be a friend, but in this uncontrollable state and with Caulifla being away to who-knows-where, it's up to him to fight back!

"Okay, Kale. You left me no choice! I will have to fight back lest I die. Bring it! I won't let your insanity endanger this planet any further than it already had!"

They both rush at each other and was trading blows, with no clear sign of who is winning the clash as they were appearing to be evenly matched. Both the gang and the soldiers were surprised by how equal their leaders were to each other in combat. However, Kale's attacks was dangerously getting sharper and stronger. This is bad for Cabba! Kale's hidden talent was kicking in as she was getting a slight advantage over Cabba at his Super Saiyan 2 state. Cabba can't believe it. He was losing his ground as he got kneed in the stomach heavily.

"Gah!"

Kale then double-axe handled him straight to the ground, damaging him even further. As the young saiyan elite was trying to get back on his feet, She prepared a very large sphere of green ki1 to throw at him. Oh shit! This attack is enough to kill him!

"That attack is enough to destroy Sadala and kill the entire saiyan race! I have to stop that blast!"

He curls his fingers and place his hands together to his chest level in the same direction. He thrust his hands forward and launch a fuschia-colored Ki beam at Kale's direction, hoping to stop her Ki sphere.

"GALICK GUN!"

Kale threw her giant Ki Sphere at the incoming Galick Gun and the energy-based attacks was clashing against each other. The fate of Sadala was depending on him and he can't let them down! With everything he got in him, he push more power into his galick gun and starts to push back the Ki sphere, surprising Kale as momentarily, Cabba's limits was broken. However, she wasn't done as she added a simple Ki blast to her sphere, making it pushes back Cabba's galick gun, terrifying him as he know he put everything he has into his galick gun and yet, she hardly put any efforts into her attack. He was speechless. There's no way he can win this without helps! Help from Caulifla...no.

"No...I can't rely on her. I can't rely on anyone else, not even the King...I HAVE to do this MYSELF! I am Master Vegeta's student! I am a saiyan, I should start acting like it! COME ON, KALE! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT! I AM A SAIYAN AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

The bones in his arms was starting to crumble to ashes as he overexerts his Ki and put way more energy into his galick gun than he initially did, starting to overpower Kale's energy sphere and consume it. Kale couldn't believe it! This runt, weaker than her and Caulifla, managed to push back her attack and the galick gun was heading her way, threatening to consume her. In her response to his galick gun, she try to block the attack as it was consuming her.

"CABBA!"

The galick gun was pushing her back as she was feeling great amount of pain. This power, this runt has this much power?! It is unbelievable! Just a minute ago, she had the upper hand, she has the power to annihilate him! How could suddenly he overcome the massive difference in power?! Is he secretly stronger than her?! No...his pride give him more strength. His resolve was more powerful than a rampaging beast's own! She was blown away to the sky while Cabba was stopping the beam of the galick gun. The bones in his arms was surely turning to ashes as he collapsed to the ground and lost his Super Saiyan 2 form, reducing back to his base state.

"I...I can't even feel my arms...I'm sorry, Caulifla...Kale...I'm sorry I have to kill her...Goodbye, Caulifla...I wish I can tell you how I feel…"

Cabba starts to lose his consciousness as Kale's body was falling from the sky in her base state and with a big thud sound, she crashed on the opposite side of Cabba. Cabba was unconscious while it is unknown if Kale was alive or not, considering how powerful that galick gun was. Kale's gang members was trying to approach her body but stop at their tracks as soon as a bright light was next to the unconscious saiyans, revealing to be Champa and Vados! The gang don't know who they are, but they are certainly powerful!

"What an impressive battle! Cabba and Kale really had gotten stronger! I knew I made the right choice in picking one of these two to become my successor! Cabba's willpower actually overpowered Kale's sheer strength!"

Vados smiles softly. These two really had gave it their all, even if it means Kale was ACTUALLY trying to kill Cabba. It was a pretty good fight nonetheless and she was impressed to see Cabba withstanding pains in his arms just to keep going and defend the planet from Kale's amazing strength!

"Lord Champa, shall I heal these two? Kale is still alive and the bones in Cabba's arms was evaporated to ashes when he push through his limits and overexert his energy. We can't very well have a successor if his arms isn't of use."

Champa nods his head. It is necessary for him to be healed in order for him to take his place. As for Kale, Caulifla would be very upset to the point of not being able to battle in the Universal Twin Tag Tournament if she was dead and she can serve as a potential measuring stick for how much Cabba can achieve as a destroyer.

"Do it, Vados. Normally, I wouldn't care if Kale is dead or not, but seeing as she is Caulifla's friend, she must live. Make it snappy. I want to head back home and nap for a little bit!"

Vados sigh, not even surprised that he wants to be lazy again. She raise her staff and apply her ki to both saiyans, treating them of their wounds as well as restoring Cabba's bones to its original state, enabling him to use his arms again.

"There we go. Both of them are perfectly healed, Lord Champa."

Champa grins in excitement. Cabba is healed and that is all that matters. He laughs as he finally have his fills for one day.

"Well that's it for today, Vados. We're taking him with us! Pick him up and we're taking him to home!"

Vados look at Champa in a questioned manner. Basically kidnapping him? What if the King or the military needs him? The saiyans can easily throw a tantrum for their elite soldier being gone. Beside, even if he become a God of Destruction, there's a chance he may refuse to destroy Sadala even if the saiyans become evil and may drive the universe in an unbalanced favoritism.

"I know he's a saiyan and you feel that by chances, he could be showing favoritism to his own species but as a God of Destruction, he cannot do so. That'll be the first thing he'll learn!"

Vados rolled her eyes as she transport the unconscious Cabba into her staff. She wasn't exactly on board with taking him without consulting the King nor the military of him being is basically kidnapping. The beaten-up soldiers was in shocked that Lord Champa took their captain without informing anyone as they saw him and his attendant went back to outer space, wherever they're going to.

* * *

"Hn! Ha! Hn! Ha!"

Gohan was sparring against Piccolo as an attempt to gain more strength. He has to find a way to get more power. Frieza is a serious threat! He won't allow himself to lose to him again! His max potential can't be his limit! There's have to be a greater power beyond that surface and he'll be damned if he can't go beyond his potential!

"I need to get stronger! Quicker, harder, faster! I need strength! I need power! I need might!"

He starts to aggressively and viciously punch Piccolo, which made the wise Namekian uncomfortable as he acknowledge his student acting more aggressive and blood-thirsty to before. It looks like Gohan was getting more lustful for power, a common mistake most of his previous enemies had made that trigger their downfalls. Obtaining power for the sake of protecting Videl and Pan was one thing, but getting lustful for it to the point he's fighting more aggressively...that isn't the Gohan he know at all. Thinking of a way to stop Gohan, he wrapping his arms around his entire body and bind him.

"GOHAN! Calm down! You're fighting in a savage way. This isn't how I taught you to fight!"

Fortunately for the Namekian, his student starts to ease up and realize what was going on. He was feeling guilty for acting out of control. He realize he was giving into his primal urgent.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo…"

He looks ashamed. He acted like a savage beast when he shouldn't. He can't believe he was going a bit out of control in a sparring session against Piccolo.

"Don't worry, kid. You was getting ruthless. You were almost as vicious as you were against Cell. I understand your passion to get stronger but here's another advice you should learn from me, Gohan. Power is important to have, yes, but do not carry a lust for it. You train to surpass yourself and to protect your family, you don't train for the sake of power itself. Fighting for solely power will cloud your judgment and make you makes sloppy mistakes in battle, allowing your opponent to take advantage of it. Do you understand that, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded shamefully. He was losing himself to his desire to grow stronger. He then remembered why his father, Son Goku, was getting stronger and never lost his way of fighting. He fight and trains to surpass himself and become the best martial artist he can be, he never up to now fight to solely gain power. As a full-blooded saiyan, Goku always try to find ways to surpass his previous limitations and thus, he always get stronger even with his mortal potential at its peak. He constantly trains and he became leagues ahead of him. Even after the Tournament of Power, Goku never skip nor miss out a day of training while Gohan hadn't trained until now in 6 months.

"Gohan, you're a great opponent and I'm proud of you for coming this far. Now, come at me. I want to realize what is lies beyond your potential!"

The half-saiyan smiled. Piccolo had always bring out the best in him and he won't stop now. In return, he will pay back the favor by doing his best.

"Alright, Piccolo! Let's do this, but this time, without me becoming savage!"

* * *

"Ka...me...ha...me…"

"Ka...me...ha...me…"

Both Goku and Caulifla was cupping their hands and drawn it to their side. Blue Ki was generating from both of their hands. Both saiyans grins at each other as they get to go serious in their base state. Their blood rush as they were happily fighting each other.

"HAAAAAAA!"  
"HAAAAAAA!"

They launch out a big wave of blue ki at each other and it exploded on contact with one another, making large smokes. Their Kamehamehas were evenly matched with each other. Both fighters were rushing at each other and exchanged fists at each other. Caulifla's fighting genius was surprising Goku but the older saiyan's fighting experiences allows him to grasp understandings of her body movement and keeping up with her.

"You're a very fun opponent, Goku!"

He grins as he got complimented but neither was able to land a defining blow on the other. How are they this close in their base state? Nobody but these two knows.

"Oh, I'm no longer 'old man' to you now?"

Caulifla giggled as she blocked a would-be devastating punch on time from him. He is no joke for sure, especially with full stamina!

"Well, I am starting to see you in a new light. Be grateful for it since it doesn't happen so often!"

He dodged a kick to the face and grab her leg, surprising her. He starts swinging her around and threw her towards a mountain nearby.

"WOAHHHHH!"

"Oh believe it or not, I am really grateful, hehe!"

Caulifla managed to halt her course before she crash into the mountain and she made a cocky smirk. She hasn't had this much fun for a while.

"I had to admit, I am enjoying this fight. I don't regret calling you a teacher, Son Goku!"

Goku smiled. This is the first time he heard anyone called him "Teacher" and he have a capable rival to match his skill and grow alongside him like Vegeta is. Speaking of Vegeta, she gives him a similar aura as Vegeta in terms of arrogance but otherwise, she has been very laid back and like him, like to surpass her own limitations.

"Teacher, huh? So that's what I am. Let's go! It seem like you got a lot of learning to do!"

Beerus and Whis was observing the two saiyans sparring to their hearts' content. Beerus was baffled at how crazy they were sparring. Even more intense than seeing Goku sparring with Vegeta at their Super Saiyan Blue state.

"Although they both are still leagues away from me, they may pose a challenge against me in the future. I would love to see those two reach to a new height, especially Goku."

Whis smiled delightfully. His students are all very proud and powerful warriors in their own rights. Though they still have 6 months of trainings left, they are really going by miles and miles than they were before. Although Caulifla is his newest student and unlike Goku or Vegeta, she wasn't trained for nearly as long, she was able to quickly get more skills and strength under his teachings.

"Frankly, Milord, I cannot wait til I put them through 'that' training. It'll be a matter of time til all of my students surpasses the Gods."

* * *

What will happen to Cabba? What is this mysterious training Whis will put Goku and Caulifla through? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: Frankly, this chapter took a lot of time to make. Some characters went through important character developments in this chapter, especially Cabba. I am not that good at making fight scenes but I try to make them as exciting as I possibly can. 1 means Kale was using a large variant of Eraser Cannon. Some seems OOC, like Champa, but again, it was character development. I had Champa matured a bit by admitting to the idea of having a successor and is willing to retire as a God of Destruction like Belmod did but to a less humbling and less mature extent. Though Champa is matured a bit more mature here than in the Canon Dragon Ball Super, Champa still behaves like his typical self. Please leave a review if you have any questions/comments/ideas. I will see you guys in the next chapter. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and including Dragon Ball GT.**

We have no special guests today so we'll move straight to the story

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Cabba was fighting off Kale in her Super Saiyan Berserk state. Although Kale was having an edge and the upper hand against Cabba even at his full power, the young elite saiyan took a moment to recall his mentor, Vegeta and his pride as a saiyan, allowing him to defeat her at the expense of his arms. Meanwhile Gohan, Piccolo, Goku and Caulifla trains to go beyond their limitations…

Starting...now!

* * *

Chapter 8: A strengthening resolve! The elite saiyan's decision!

"Urgh...am I dead…?"

The young saiyan, Cabba, was stirring from his sleep. Did he die? He stood up on...a bed and rub his head. What just happened? Is he's in hell? Why is he breathing? He punch himself in the face to see if he's alive or not and much to his dismay, he feel crazy pain being struck by himself- Wait!

"Ow w-wait...could it be…?"

He was moving his arms around, making sure he isn't going crazy. No way! Not only is he alive, but he can use his arms again! It was unbelievable! He felt his arms was reduced to ashes yet it acts as if it works before!

"Alright! My arms work again?! Great! But Kale…"

His thoughts shifted to Kale and he was becoming depressed. He killed his CRUSH's best friend and the temporary leader of her gang! What will he says to her?! He was getting nervous. Killing her was his greatest mistake even if it's for the sake of Sadala. He starts to move about, trying to figure out where he is only to bump into Vados and Champa. Oh no! They can destroy Sadala if he disrespected them in the slightest!

"L-Lord Champa! Vados! I humbly thank you for taking your time to visit Sadala!"

He bows before them. He really wants them to feel as though they're comfortable. The fat cat-like God of Destruction chuckles as he still see the boy acting spineless towards him but what's to be expected? He's a destroyer!

"Boy, stand straight."

Cabba stood up straight, looking confused at Champa's generosity. Why is he being so generous towards him? This is weird! He would normally treats him with indifference. What gotten into him? Is this really Lord Champa?!

"You needn't to act as a peasant now. I would like to offer you an opportunity to become a God of Destruction Candidate!"

Cabba has a shocked look on his face. Him? A God of Destruction? He never thought of the possibility of becoming one! He put his hand on his chin as he consider the offer thoroughly.

"A God of Destruction? I doubt Master and Caulifla would agree to this... What can I do? Becoming a God of Destruction means I won't be able to access that power on my own and probably give up my Saiyan Pride…"

He closes his eyes, trying to find the pros and the cons. Being a destroyer means he can perform the justice Frost falsely created but he won't be able to get to his peak and test it while being a God and on top of that, he will destroy a lot of planets and claiming a lot of lives.

"Every individuals are able to select their path. Master, you'll have to forgive it but yes, Lord Champa, I will become your successor! I will pick my own path to be stronger than Master, even if it's to be a God!"

Champa grins slightly. Cabba accepted the offer! A boy who is normally against destroying planets choose to become a destroyer candidate? But why?

"Why? What driven you to make this choice? Your people aren't into wiping out planets."

Crossing his arms to his chest, Cabba considers his reason. Sure he don't have much of a reason to taken up the role. Is it because people like Frieza and Frost are out of his class? Is it because to appeal to Caulifla? Is it to fulfill duties and obligations? Even he is unsure why he agree to this.

"To be completely honest, I am not sure, Lord Champa, but something in me thinks I should be a destroyer and therefore, I'll take the job."

Champa nods in understanding. It could be his instinct that makes him want to be the next God Of Destruction. He can tell Cabba has the willpower to do this! He is serious about doing this and he found a good successor in him.

"Alright boy, remember, you decided this. You shall begins your divine training, a training for one to become a destroyer! Vados, Will you-."

"On it, Lord Champa, I will inform Father and Lord Zenos of this."

Cabba looks confused as he watch Vados try to contact the Grand Minister with her staff. The young saiyan glances at her, understanding she's an angel and technically is his superior, but have other thoughts in his mind.

"She's so pretty...powerful yet so beautiful...wait, Cabba, what are you doing?! You love Caulifla, not Vados! Know your place!"

He snaps away from his thoughts as he heard the Grand Minister's voice somewhere.

"You call for me, Vados?"

He turns towards the staff's "screen", seeing a hologram of the Grand Minister. The Grand Minister has a mysterious, yet kind look on his face as he addressed his daughter.

"Greeting, Grand Minister. I would like to humbly apologize for interrupting your duties. We have news regarding our status."

Initially, the Grand Minister has a surprised look on his face, then he quickly appears to be neutral a second later. Did the priest lower his guard by this? Only he'd know.

"Well then, this may be an interesting thing to hear of. What do you wish to inform me, Vados?"

The beautiful female angel cleared her throat as she was ready to inform her father of great news he wouldn't believe in a millennium. This may be a shock to all, even to the Zenos!

"I shall note that Lord Champa stated that he wish to pass the title of destroyer to Cabba of the Universe 6's saiyan race regardless whether he is erased in the Tournament or not, Sire. He would like to request the Omni-kings' approval for me to start training."

She bows towards her father with utmost respect. Champa and Cabba look at each other, wondering if Zenos would approve of such a thing. After all, if Champa dies, Cabba would immediately take his place.

"Oh my. A Saiyan as a Destroyer? Young Cabba, step forward."

As told, the young saiyan walks towards the hologram and bows before the Grand Minister. He sweats nervously as he found himself under the pressure of 3 superior deities. It is a shuddering thought of how insanely strong they all are and how they can make him look like a baby in comparison.

"Y-Yes, your highness? H-How may I, the h-humble C-Cabba assist y-you?"

Although he knew he got nothing to fear, he is still terrified of upsetting any of the gods before him. Who wouldn't be? Except Son Goku, somehow...That saiyan doesn't seem so terrified of the gods yet he respects them.

"I must stress to you and Lord Champa that once you have taken this oath as a God of Destruction candidate, not only will you gain immortality of a God, but you shall be blessed with the energy of the God. You will be trained for millennium with Vados. Once you are fully trained, Lord Champa will lose not only his immortality and he will lose access to not only his god powers but his rights to live on his planet. You must also pledge you, as a future God of Destruction, you must not show favoritism towards your own species. As such, do you, Cabba, agree to these terms?"

Champa chuckles nervously. He figured he'd lose his immortality, that makes sense but to lose his planet? This will be a heavy price to pay. He don't want to be homeless and lack a place to slumber. But if it means to brag to Beerus he has a successor and his brother doesn't, it's a good way to humiliate him.

"Y-Yes. I will uphold my duty as a God of Destruction candidate. Sire, I will not misuse my power and I will follow the terms I am given. Granted, I shall not slack off on my duty, but for me to fulfill this, I must return to planet Sadala and inform my king I resign as Captain."

Champa and Vados nodded their heads. They did basically kidnapped him and drag him against his own wills.

"Yes. Please, return to Sadala and organize things. It shall be your last visit as a mortal before you live with Vados and Lord Champa."

Cabba nodded in agreement. This may be his last time he might see Caulifla as a mortal...Wait. He realized. If he wants to be with Caulifla, he has to convince her to be immortal and to be with him!

"I bid you good day. I shall see you and Vados in 6 months time, Lord Champa."

The hologram disappeared, signifying the Grand Minister is gone. Champa sigh irritably. He can't believe he made this decision, but he can live with it.

"Boy, time to take you to Planet Sadala."

* * *

"Ah...that hits the spot!"

Goku finds himself on a bit of downtime in his trainings and just begins to eat his 37th ramen noodles in the cup, while Caulifla was sitting next to him was eating almost as much with Beerus and Whis near the saiyans as well.

"Tell me about it. Yo, Goku."

While chewing, the older saiyan was looking at her curiously. This one is interesting and he see great latent potential in her. She is definitely someone he is looking for in a competition.

"What is your life is like? You know? Outside of combat and all?"

Goku swallows his ramen and burps a bit, to which Caulifla arrogantly gives a smug smirk towards and made a bigger burps in response before Goku responds to her.

"Um, my life? Well, I lost my entire race to a guy named Frieza an-."

"Whoa, whoa! Frieza? As in that snake-y lizard-lookalike bastard you teams up? Or another Frieza?"

Goku rubs his head sheepishly as he forgot how much of a scum Frieza is. He hurts so many people yet he did inadvertently saved trillions of lives of innocent people in Universe 7 by acting out of his own self-preservation.

"Oh yeah, He was scummy. I forgot about that trait of his. Anyway. I landed on Earth and I was raised by an old man I called Grandpa Gohan…"

Caulifla noticed that Goku's face was containing both rage and remorse when he mentioned Grandpa Gohan. What could have triggered his anger? Was he having a bad relationship with his grandpa?

"My Grandpa Gohan was the reason I became a Martial Artist. He taught me the basics of how to fight the way I do today. Sadly...I killed him when I became this thing Universe 7 called a Great Ape."

Caulifla may be a part of a Gang but that doesn't means she isn't dumb to urban legends. In Universe 6, there's a legend of a Super Saiyan that possess a Tail and transform into an Ape-like being on the night of the Full Moon. It was due to this legend that Universe 6's saiyans evolved without possessing their tail. She feels bad that he accidentally killed his grandfather figure in his uncontrollable state.

"Don't worry. I already made amends for what was done. A year or few later, I met my first friend and her name is Bulma. If it wasn't for her, I would likely never leave my home, which is Mount Paozu. It's the home of my Grandpa Gohan so I stood there out of respect for him. From then on, I travel with her to collect these things she called Dragon Balls; gather all seven and you can make a wish!"

The female saiyan look hooked on the story of her mentor's life. He is really an interesting being if his story is anything to go by so far.

"Goku, would you please wrap this up soo-." Beerus had his mouth cover by Whis's hand. It appears his attendant is too, interested in the story. It's not everyday he get to hear a story of his student's life, much less ones like Goku.

"Milord, with all due respect, maybe you should relax a little. Beside, hearing about Goku's life peaked my curiosity and I cannot help but to feel intrigued by it. They will train after this and they know that all too well."

Beerus nodded in his annoyance as Whis remove his hand from the God of Destruction's mouth. Each seconds the saiyan wasted to talk, they wasted their chances to become strong enough to ensure his survival, he would think.

"Fine, fine, I'll stick and listen. They better train and give me delicious earth foods in return. It is more important than ever now I'm in jeopardy!"

Goku then explains his story from how he met Yamcha to how he fought against Chi-Chi in the World Martial Arts Tournament as a Teenager.

"Chi-Chi used to be a graceful fighter with a passion to fight! I bet she can become even stronger than an average Super Saiyan if she trains hard enough! However, she said something about me being supposed to marry her and I took it it was a food so I accepted her proposal as a child. Granted, I liked her drive for combat but she stopped fighting ever since we got married or all and when Gohan was born, I was training but I stopped that for 4 years because she wanted me to look after him and I was dead when my other son, Goten, was born."

Caulifla can already see a dysfunctional family from what Goku had said, though he likely wouldn't know what it means himself. A saiyan husband and a human wife is almost impossible to maintain if one has an addicting crave for battles and mayhems like Goku does while wives like Chi-Chi would retire from their fighting days to mold into a traditional family Society demanded them to become. She can't help but pity the marriage. Goku is too innocent to understand how his family life is working out and while she can't blame him for it, hey she loves to fight just as much as he does, the fact Goku prefers trainings and to reach a level of peak and enjoyment over his own wife and sons says his family is dysfunctional unlike a Saiyan marriage. A male saiyan and a female saiyan in a marriage would be a perfect unison as both saiyans not only can fulfill their lusts for battles by fighting each other and training their youngs, or at least that's how Universe 6 saiyans functions in their marriage. On top of that, a human job in society given to a saiyan? Saiyan biology and composites are different than that of a human so working in a field not involving uses of martial arts or applying fighting elements will be difficult for someone as simple minded as Goku no matter how easy it appears to be. Wait...why is she so concerned about Goku's well-beings?! She's supposed to be his rival, not his best friend!

"After that, I'm starting to learn how different I was from humans. I have my thanks to Vegeta and Frieza for allowing me to embrace what I am."

Embracing his heritages was one of the hardest things Goku has to do in his life after seeing his race in a negative light. It is not easy for an innocent martial artist like Goku to find out he wasn't a human and he came from a race of alien that commits many evils of the Universe and one would feel disgusted at the truth. Hell, he thinks his parents, no matter how much he'd like to meet them, were as disgustingly evil as his older brother, Raditz was. He continued his story up to when Gohan was fighting Cell and ready to self-destruct.

"Your son sounds like a pretty big badass as a kid. Almost as much a badass as you were as a child. You really died for him twice?"

Goku beamed with a rare parental pride. How strong Gohan was at that point of time made him a very proud father and he couldn't ask more of his son. Gohan tried his best regardless of the circumstances and he couldn't blame him one bit for getting arrogant against Cell.

"Yeah. Gohan was pushing himself to his absolute. I never knew Gohan all that well and if I'm being honest, I still do not understand him but he is very intelligent and strong! Granted I wish he was training more. He's not as powerful as me nor Vegeta but he's still exceptional."

Caulifla smiles brightly at him oddly enough. Someone like Gohan sounds so badass it's almost unreal given how weak he looks now. Listening to Goku's story of his life was a joyful thing to do. She is glad he came back to life after dying twice. Otherwise, she couldn't hear him speaking of his life or even challenged him in the Tournament of Power, which is the most exciting fight she'd ever had against him in her life. Goku was going on for another hour and explains one of the toughest battles he've ever had in his life: Against Majin Buu.

"You wants to fight him again someday? He sounds like the type of opponent I would be DYING to fight!"

Goku chuckled at that statement. She really sounds excited to know such a being exists. He is joyous to see her befriending him after the Tournament of Power when she smack away his offering of friendship.

"He's really is. He was insanely strong! He was toying with me and Vegeta! He's just so insane!"

Seeing him excited to tell more of himself made her happy. Why is he so infectious with his cheerful and laid-back personality? She was listening more on his story and heard of his intense battle with Beerus to protect the Earth.

"You managed to shake the Universe when fighting Lord Beerus? And yet he was using less than 35 percent of his power?"

Goku rubs his head sheepishly, forgetting how uncontrolled he was with his Godlike powress at the time he was fighting Beerus. They almost destroyed the Universe with their fight!

"Oh right! I was going all out and I wasn't having any ideas of how to control God powers at the time. It was quite a hangover, I'll say that much!"

Caulifla hearing how powerful Goku was when he first became a Super Saiyan God made her eager to want to unlock the ability to transform into one herself. Super Saiyan 3 took her quite some times to get used to but her mastery of it wasn't to Goku's extent, but it is getting there. Goku then stopped his story at his battle with Zamasu, who stole his body in an alternative timeline and who was defeated by Vegeta's son, Trunks from the future while he didn't do much but went Blue Kaioken x10 to brutally injured the fusion with a simple, yet powerful kick to the face. All while his body was almost completely broken.

"Up to the Tournament of Power, that was all my biggest fights. I've had so many rough battles and so many challenges along the way but I have my friends to help me with them. Wasn't for them, I wouldn't even be as strong as I am today or even be alive. I have them to thank for these strength and allowing me to keep growing further!"

Goku stares at his hands, wondering what is his limits. He's always getting stronger and stronger. It was hard to gauge how far he can go since he always found ways to circumvent his limitations. Suddenly, Caulifla grabs his right hand and blush. She's not sure why she's holding his right hand but she likes it.

"You know, Goku, I'm glad you told me about your life. I feel inspired to work twice as hard as I possibly can in order to not only compete with you but to support you anyway I can. You are a friend of mine, after all."

Goku smiles innocently and genuinely. Caulifla has really been a good friend and sparring partner to him lately. He express his gratitude the best way he knows he can do.

"Thank you, Caulifla! I feel the same way, I want to work harder to help you when we work together in the Tournament. I don't have much to say but you're as much a friend to me as you say I am to you."

Caulifla blushes even deeper as she knows he is well-intended. He is really a compassionate saiyan and a very powerful saiyan like herself. She stood up, letting go of his hand and took on her usual fighting stance with a slight modifications that emulate Goku's own, clearly learning how he is fighting.

"As your friend, student and as your sparring partner, I wants to spar with you now and learn how to push beyond our limits!"

Goku grins as he stood up and took on the same stance he did when he first fought Vegeta.

"Oh you're on! Let's enjoy ourselves, Caulifla!"

Whis beamed at his two students with pride and approval. Both are always improving and overcoming their limits. Caulifla is pursuing the path of a skilled martial artist and not just relying on the brute force she and her gang always seems to use to conquer.

"Oh my...it's like watching couples performing duets in a stage!"

While Whis looks at them sparring together, Beerus look away with an unseemly unamused expression on his face, being unreadable.

"Hm, they are certainly getting pleasure out of this. I think we can visit Earth for the meantime while they're training."

Whis nods. Eating Earth's delicious foods is more important to them now. Whis thinks he will give them several training drills when he returns from eating. Of course, it'd be rude to not bring back anything for Goku and Caulifla.

* * *

Frieza's spaceship was approaching Planet Vampa fast. This planet...It was supposed to be inhospitable to Broly but thanks to Paragus and likely Frieza's two former soldiers, the mighty Legendary Super Saiyan will survive.

"Lord Frieza, we'll land on the surface of this planet in 5 minutes!"

Frieza snickers maliciously and grins evilly as he was about to land on Broly's "home" planet. This planet may not have any benefits to it for the trade organization but the fact Broly is there means a lot to Frieza.

"Time to get my revenge on that accursed monkey, ahahahaha!"

* * *

Will Cabba be able to contact Caulifla again? Will Broly be able to defend himself and his friends from Frieza's revenge? Found out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to release this chapter, folks. I was busy with my life and thus I couldn't find a good chance to release this long-awaited chapter until now. As usual, if you wish to ask any questions/comments/ suggest ideas, please leave a review. Until I do the next chapter, wait patiently!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Legacy Of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and the likes of Dragon Ball GT. All of these belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Goku: Last Chapter was exciting!

Blue Lightning: Things will get fun for me from here on out Goku.

Goku: Let's start!

Blue Lightning: Wai-.

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Cabba became the God of Destruction Candidate and resolve himself to meet up with Caulifla! While he returns to Sadala, Goku and Caulifla was having a discussion of Goku's life and training to ascend to higher heights. Meanwhile, Frieza travels to Planet Vampa in order to acquire his payback on Broly! Will he achieve it or will the fearsome gentle giant saiyan crush him as he did 6 months ago? We'll find out...now!

* * *

Chapter 9: Frieza's Thirst for Vengeance! The Tyrant's devious plan?

Frieza and his men landed on Planet Vampa's surface. The environment looks so inhabitable, how did Broly survived here for so long? Emerged from the spaceship was he, Lord Frieza! His very being frightened even his own soldiers. His soldiers gathered behind him, looking at his greatest in fear.

"Time to pay a visit to those fools. I can sense a vast power level along with two inferior ones at the direction of the Canyon."

The villianous Frieza powers up and starts to fly towards the Canyon.

* * *

Beerus and Whis teleported to the back of the Capsule Corporation, sensing Vegeta's God Ki.

"Milord, it seems that Vegeta is nearby."

Clearly noticing Beerus's arrival with baby Bulla in his hands, Vegeta approached the duo. Why are they on Earth right now? If they're here, where's Kakarot?

"Lord Beerus, Whis. What brings you here?"

Beerus looks at little Bulla and see her giggling at him. Normally, children of other planets and even babies fears Beerus at first glance but this baby seems so happy to see him. It looks so heart-warmin- wait. What is he thinking? He is a destroyer! He shouldn't think of the baby or its actions!

"We're here to eat, Vegeta. Where's Bulma?"

Vegeta looks at Beerus with an unreadable expression. They're always here for foods?! He understood that they judge the Planet and occasionally help them.

"She's repairing the Gravity Chamber room. Where's that buffoon Kakarot?"

Whis and Beerus looks at each other. Vegeta knowing that Goku is training with someone else over him would likely make him pissed at him. Also, it can give Vegeta the motivation to develop his God Ki to a higher level than it is now. It doesn't affect them either way.

"Goku is training with Caulifla back in our planet. They did promise Lord Beerus they'd train while we're gone."

Vegeta's fatherly face turns to one of a pissed off saiyan. Not only Kakarot is training with SOMEONE ELSE, but he's training with ANOTHER saiyan over him?! This is beyond infuriating for the poor Prince of all Saiyans.

"WHAT?! I've been training to become a better fighter FOR him and to give him a reason to give a damn about our rivalry yet he turns around and find ANOTHER Saiyan he viewed as a competition?!"

Whis was giggling amusedly as he sees Vegeta being jealous. A prince like him is jealous of the "lowly Kakarot" training with a fellow saiyan? This is completely new!

"My, My, they were training so barbarically yet also so elegantly at the same it's like they were also performing a married couple's duets!"

Vegeta blush at hearing that statement. It's not so often that two saiyans spar with each other like an old age marriage couple. He recall when he was a child, his father was fighting against his mother and when they were having fun, the fight was over as King Vegeta had some duties to attend to. There was also this one time he was singing with Bulma to put Bulla to sleep. He also senses Krillin's power headed towards his way, wondering why Krillin needs to go to him.

"Hey, Vegeta."

Krillin flew down and landed next to him with a depressive look on his face, which draws Beerus and Whis's attention towards him.

"Krillin, why are you here and look so unhappy?"

Whis has the initiative to ask the strongest human in the planet. What could've gotten him into a bad mood? Is it 18?

"According to Chi-Chi on a Phone Call earlier… She's divorcing Goku but out of a genuinely good reason…"

Whis and Beerus looks taken aback from this while Vegeta look genuinely surprised. This harpy is always obsessed with Kakarot and wanted to spend her life with him. How could she...oh wait, he probably understood this thanks to learning from Bulma.

"The harpy is probably broken from her sanity after 20 years of marriage. Kakarot has been doing a lot of trainings or he was dead. Honestly, that idiot may have been not involved in his family as much as he should but even he doesn't deserve to lose his wife like that. He, and myself had saved the universe several times and he trained to protect the Earth…"

Vegeta clenched his fists as he remembered what Kakarot had lectured him back then when Majin Buu was absorbing people of the Earth, including his OWN family.

* * *

(Flashback: May 8th, Age 774)

"Why should I care?!"

Vegeta adamantly refuse to fuse with Goku once more as he was still angry with his fellow saiyan for holding back against him and not using Super Saiyan 3 in their rematch. He felt as though had he knew Goku could use Super Saiyan 3, he wouldn't needlessly sacrificed his life. Also he is upset with him that he wasn't using his full power. He is the Prince of All Saiyans! He shouldn't be patronized!

"Wake up, Vegeta!"

Vegeta glances at Goku. He may have a grudge against him and perhaps even despise his fellow saiyan but he knew he has no choice but to listen seeing as how grim is the situation.

"This isn't the time to be fighting! Majin Buu ate everyone we cares about! EVERYONE! Including Trunks and Bulma!"

Vegeta stood there in silence. His face turns to that of an angry expression. The Prince of All Saiyans is clearly pissed hearing that his family was killed by this monster.

"Can't we set aside our differences for ONCE?! Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten...EVEN Bulma! They're all gone and you're here talking about pride and humiliation?! I understands you think of our race as powerful and prideful people, but we can make a new race that is just as powerful and just as prideful as we are, but not if we get caught up in our...BIRTHRIGHTS to even care for what is IN FRONT of us, Vegeta! I thought the least we can do is to TRY to win. We lost our people and our homeworld, Vegeta. We can't lose our home and our friends again!"

Vegeta was clenching his fists and growl inwardly at himself. He know Kakarot is right, but he don't want to admit it. Everything is pretty much gone. He finally realizes that there's things he wants to protect and it is slipping from his fingers...again! The prince stood up on his feet and lend out his hands, offering to take the Potara earring.

"Give it, Kakarot. How are you sure that the fusion will be enough to defeat Buu?"

Goku smiles as he realizes that Vegeta finally understood the reality of the situations and see that his family is at stake. He remains serious as Buu was ready to fire a Ki blast at them.

"I don't know for sure but I do know it's our best chance to save our friends and family! Quick, Vegeta, we don't have a moment to lose!"

He toss a Potara earring at Vegeta, who proceeds to caught it and try to wear it on his right ear. A new, powerful being will be born from this unison!

"Once we combine, Vegeta, a powerful warrior will be born, but we will be one being forever."

"Oh Come on, Kakarot! Don't you think that's important detail to tell someone before you give them something so permanent?!"

Despite the new information about being fused with Kakarot forever, he still hastily put the earring on his right ear, clearly showing willingness to save what he loved even if it means no longer being his individual person.

* * *

(Back to present day)  
Because of that lecture Kakarot gave him, Vegeta learned that he could live happily with Bulma without giving up his pride and love for the saiyan race as much as he don't want to admit it was thanks to the buffoon that he learn what is important.

"I see...Should we tell Gok-."

Vegeta interrupted Whis as he put in his own two cents.

"Don't tell Kakarot face-to-face. He deserve to hear about it from the harpy. The least you can do for him is watch him get stronger. Speaking of which, I'm going back to your world with you to beat the crap of that fool. He needs to hear from ME that I SHOULD be the saiyan he's training with!"

Beerus sighed annoyingly. These saiyans are so tiresome and annoying with their rivalries. Never he thought he'd see Vegeta jealous of Goku finding a new saiyan to train with. It is unacceptable for the prince to be replaced!

* * *

Lemo and Cheelai noticed something was flying towards their way with Broly being not so far away, trying to deter who is flying towards them.

"It's him…"

Lemo and Cheelai look at each other, afraid of what Broly just confirmed. It can't be him! Anyone but him! Certainly not that saiyan named Son Goku. He couldn't have! Broly stood in front of his friends, assuming a defensive stance as he saw Frieza approaches them.

"Frieza/Lord Frieza!"

Cheelai and Lemo respectively addressed Frieza and saw his swarm of soldiers flying behind him. How did he found them?! Could it be Broly's vast power that draws Frieza towards them? The tyrant grins as he found them quicker than he expected.

"Ah. It has been a while, Lemo, Cheelai. And especially you, monkey."

Frieza spat the word "monkey" with a venomic tone. It was clear to Lemo and Cheelai that Frieza is holding a grudge against Broly and only came to Vampa to kill him. They wants to protect Broly but they both know that if they tried, they'll be killed instantly.

"Frieza...What brings you here?"

Broly was speaking in a cold but unusually calm voice. A voice that gives Frieza a chill in his spine. How can this monkey make him feel such a way? He hasn't feel this way since Goku going Super Saiyan against him on Namek! He won't get away with this!

"Oh you shouldn't worry, monkey. I will make sure you will get to see your father again. Ohohoho!"

Upon hearing the mention of his father, the irises of Broly's eyes turn yellow and he roars angrily. Blowing away not only Lemo and Cheelai, but also shook the canyon, signifying to Frieza what kind of power Broly is utilizing.

"He's using the power of the Great Ape in his huma- AHHH!"

Before he could even react, Broly starts to swing his fists at Frieza's head and cobblering him, quickly getting the early advantage over the tyrant. Broly grabs his head and slam him into the ground, causing a massive quake and making Frieza's men fly backwards in fear of angering the mighty saiyan.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Broly starts blindly punches Frieza as the ruthless emperor of Universe 7 couldn't comprehend what was going on. How is this monkey doing this?! Him, Lord Frieza, losing to this rampaging monkey?! He can feel his bones being pounded as the angry saiyan wrathfully attacks him in blind fury. Why wasn't he a Super Saiyan like he was last time? As long as he wasn't a Super Saiyan, Frieza knew he got a chance to overwhelm him in brutal force.

"KEEP IT UP, BROLY!"

"YOU CAN DEFEAT LORD FRIEZA!"

Cheelai and Lemo respectively was cheering him on, seeing Broly clearly having the upper hand against Frieza. They forgot one thing. One major thing. Hundreds of the Frieza Force soldiers was going at their way. The number is too big for either of them to overcome. Cheelai has her ray gun ready to shoot as many as she can down and Lemo wore his scouter.

"Cheelai, there are...300 of those soldiers…"

Cheelai was shaking nervously. 300 soldiers? Frieza planned this! He knew that Broly would be so distracted with him he'll forget about his friends! That bastard!

"Cheelai, let's give it up. Broly may be powerful enough to defeat them but us? We can at best take out 3-4 on our own before they overwhelm us. We can't win…"

She know logically speaking, Lemo is right. 300 to 2 with no way for them to fight back is too much for them to win against. If they had Son Goku with them, it would be so easy!

"BROLY, HELP US!"

Broly turns his head and momentarily stop assaulting Frieza, seeing his friends in danger of dying to these soldiers. His eyes widened. How could he be a fool?! Frieza knew this would happen and tricks him into losing his temper to target his friends! With that in mind, he power up violently and turns his back completely from Frieza, allowing the tyrant to get momentum and transform into Golden Frieza.

"TAKE THIS, MONKEY!"

From his fingertip, Frieza was shooting Death Beams on Broly's back while he was off-guard, making the latter saiyan screams in pain.

"Ngahhhhh-!"

While screaming in pain, Broly tries to turn back around only for Frieza to land a more powerful death beam on his leg, making the powerful saiyan cringe in pain. This monster is hurting Broly! But how...Didn't Broly gave him a beatdown last time?

"Ahahahaha! How does it feel, you brute?! Nobody give LORD FRIEZA a beating and get away with it, no matter how strong they are!"

He shot another death beam, but this time on Broly's shoulder, wounding his right arm's mobility.

"RAHH!"

The mighty titanic saiyan fell to his knees, clearly is in pain of Frieza's torturing.

"BROLY! FRIEZA! Stop hurting him!"

Cheelai screams as she couldn't withstands seeing him in pain. He is one of her best friends and she couldn't take seeing him in pain, left alone dying to Frieza.

"I suppose I could stop, yes, but what fun would that be? You think you have a right to tell me to stop after you betrayed me, the mighty Frieza? My dear Cheelai, I'm afraid that after I'm done with this large sized monkey, you'll be next!"

Broly clenched his fists and his teeth. Frieza hurting him is one thing but to threaten his friends...that fiend cross the line! The massive saiyan begins to growl and power up, ignoring the pain Frieza done to him with his death beam as it was slowly healing. Broly's body was starting to be covered by a green Ki aura, making the tyrant sweats and alarmed.

"Don't move, you dumb brute of a monkey!"

Frieza tried to shoot a death beam at Broly's back again only for the beam to not have any effect.

"What…?"

Broly's hair starts to lit up and flicker between gold and black, signifying he was tapping into his inner potential and unleashing his Super Saiyan powers, much to Frieza's fear. If Broly become a Super Saiyan, even Golden Frieza can't stand up to him! The massive saiyan slowly turns around and glance scornfully at Frieza with no irises in his eyes, appearing he isn't in control of himself.

"Frieza...DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

His hair turns fully golden as he somehow managed to calmly transformed into a Super Saiyan yet directed all his anger towards Frieza, scaring the space tyrant. He grabs Frieza's head and squeeze it tightly, making him scream in agony.

"Wahhhhhh-"

Before he knew it, Broly delivered a heavy punch to the stomach, making him cough out a large amount of blood on the rampaging saiyan's chest. He slowly release the tyrant's head and rapidly struck him with a flurry of brutal punches, sending him through a volley of mountains.

Frieza's men look so terrified at the sight of seeing their leader getting pummeled by the violent Super Saiyan, who look at their direction, making them feel like tiny ants trying to fight a dragon.

Although in his rage, Broly still have enough control to distinguish friends and foes. It is clear to them that if they lay so much as a finger on Lemo or Cheelai, the army will be ripped apart like a bear tearing a wolf's flesh. He flew up protectively in front of Lemo and Cheelai, growling at the soldiers and prepare a green Ki sphere in his left hand.

"You will pay!"

He cupped it together and place it on the side of his waist before thrusting it in a green energy wave form, vaporizing all of Frieza's soldiers in front of him(1).

"Broly! You saved us!"

Broly turns around to see Lemo and Cheelai cheering him on, smiling as he reverts back to his base form flying towards them.

"Guys, I did it. I defeated Friez-"

"Ohohoho, you are quite interesting and you had grown slightly braver than last time, Broly. However…"

Broly can feel something was pushing against his back and he look from the corner of his eyes, seeing a brutally beaten Golden Frieza holding a small black Ki sphere surrounded in red lightning against his back(2). He looks so shocked. Frieza withstood his beatdown AND quickly recovered from the beatings that otherwise should've broken his bones.

"You had let your guard down. Son Goku had taught you to grow a bit hasn't he? Ah well, Adieu!"

Broly's eyes widened as a huge explosion covered both of the fighters. Lemo and Cheelai are appaled. Broly let his guard down and they didn't notice Frieza was behind him!

"Broly!"

The large saiyan's body was falling from the sky, clearly had taken a lot of damage until he had hit the ground. It wasn't easy to tell but Broly was actually injured and struggled to get back on his feet as Frieza was charging a large purplish-pink Ki sphere and aim it at Broly.

"You will not stain the pride of Lord Frieza! DEATH CANNON!"

His eyes went blood-shot and the veins in his body was getting to bulge as he launched the Ki sphere on Broly, triggering a large explosion on the surface, blowing up the canyon and sending both Lemo and Cheelai flying.

"Woahhhhhhh!"  
"Ahhhhhhhh!"

They crash into the ground, barely alive but has their bones broken from the landing.

"BROLY!"  
"Broly!"

Frieza maliciously grins, for he couldn't sense Broly's ki. It is safe to assume he is dead. Smoking was covering the body so he can't be sure whether Broly is still alive or is actually dead. He flew a bit closer to the ground to observe if the saiyan is truly dead or not. As a Super Saiyan, this monkey is virtually untouchable but he was glad he was able to touch him as a base. Otherwise, it'd be impossible to win. Suddenly, he feel a large kick in the stomach, making him spit out even more blood and get pummeled towards the ground as the smoke starts to disappears, revealing Broly as a Super Saiyan. Although he was wounded and obviously look ready to fall unconscious, he wants to make something clear to Frieza.

"You...leave now." The mighty Super Saiyan return to his base state as he fell unconscious as Frieza was starting to stands up and smirks in complete confident.

"Look like the monkey had enough. Expected it to be more than that, but he shouldn't have turn his back on ME. Getting so cocky even the smallest attacks can do a lot of damage to him, it's pathetic!"

The Space Tyrant knew Broly is still alive so he lift him up with both of his arms and starts to barely fly back to the direction of his ship with Broly in hands.

"This damn monkey is so heavy…!"

Cheelai growl at the sight of Frieza taking Broly away. This wasn't even a fair fight! He employed cheap tactics and cowardly schemes to beat Broly, otherwise Broly would've won! Maybe Broly might had underestimated Frieza's durability nor wasn't using his full Super Saiyan powers, but it still doesn't changed the fact that Frieza was playing unfair and play cruelly!

"Y-You give u-us Broly back, Frieza!"

"Cheelai, w-what are you doing?! He could kill us!"

Frieza turns towards his former soldiers with an evil glint in his eyes. He was clearly up to something with Broly. Whatever it is, it won't be good for sure!

"Awh, how cute. Here you are, acting all brave and demanding your monkey back but I won't be returning him anytime soon! He's essential for my revenge against Son Goku! But don't worry, I won't blow up this planet as my only grace of mercy to you both for not inferencing with my plans, as much as it makes me want to vomit handing mercy to traitors."

He flew to the direction of his spaceship, clearly sparing their lives.

"W-We needs to save Broly…!"

"But C-Cheelai, Lord Frieza's attacks destroyed our s-spaceship!"

"Why do you still call him Lord Frieza?!"

What is Frieza trying to do with Broly? What will Cabba do when he see Caulifla again? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

* * *

 **A/N: This has been a while since I posted a new chapter. Honestly, I was kept distracted so I couldn't find time to make this chapter but thus I managed to find enough. I know you guys seem confused about Broly's result in the end of the chapter as legitimately he's stronger than Frieza and he would overwhelm Frieza as shown in the movie, but I want you guys to remember how cunning and how much of a trickster Frieza is. Against base and Wrath Broly, Frieza is more than capable of handling him. I'm working on the next chapter as we speaks. Until I release it, see you guys then!**

 **(1)= Gigantic Omegastorm  
(2)=Think of it as a mini death ball**


	11. Chapter 11

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and including Dragon Ball GT. All of these productions belongs to Akira Toriyama except for OCs and original Techniques.**

There's no guests today nor will there be any for a while. Let us open the next chapter already.

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

While Beerus and Whis was on Earth having a discussion with Vegeta and Krillin, Frieza was having a fight with Broly and his friends and much to their surprises, thanks to Frieza's cheap tactics and sneaky strategies, he defeated Broly and kidnapped him.

What will happen now?

* * *

Chapter 10: Vegeta arrived?! The rage of the Saiyan God Prince!

1 1/2 hours after Beerus and Whis went to Earth

Goku and Caulifla in their base state was exchanging fists in the forest. Both fighters were enjoying sparring with one another as it was helping them getting to know one another. Despite hearing about Son Goku's life, he is still an enigma to Caulifla! How did this saiyan gain ridiculous amount of power and how is he so cheerful?

Goku on the other hand, he enjoys Caulifla and her presence around him. She influences him to become a better martial artist. Her amazing power and potential inspired the male saiyan to not only take her in as his own student, but push himself to his maximum limits to become stronger. He sees much of himself in her to the point he feels fighting her is like fighting himself!

"Man, Caulifla! You are definitely something else! You're way stronger than I was when I was your age! I enjoys being with you!"

Caulifla blush for a second as she noticed Goku's words despite him being oblivious to its meanings. Sne then shrugs off the compliment quickly by quickening her attacks, pushing Goku back in the forest.

"You maybe should not praise me so much and worry about yourself!"

She powers herself up and put the older saiyan on the defensive with him blocking her left hook, though he shakes from the blow. The force behind her left hook punch makes his bones trembles in excitement.

"I can actually feel that punch contacting with my bones! Time to get serious!"

The laid-back male saiyan transforms into his Super Saiyan form while Caulifla does the same. Both fighters smirks at each other as they went towards each other, trying to throw a fist at each other. Both struck each other's faces. Both of them spit out blood, but Goku did a couple of backflips before performing Ki barrages repeatedly while Caulifla dashes at him.

"Kakakakakakakakaka!"

She met his Ki blasts with her own to counter him, destroying a good portion of the forest. They rushes at each other, exchanging fists with him only twice as fast as before. Goku's right fist and Caulifla's left fist clash, blowing away the trees around them.

* * *

As they were kicking up their trainings, Beerus, Whis and Vegeta teleported to the planet, noticing a good portion of the forest being destroyed. Whis looks indifference, Vegeta looks surprised while Beerus looks slightly pissed.

"It seems that Goku and that saiyan girl can't control themselves. It looks like they're fighting in Super Saiyan form."

Vegeta was growling as he saw both saiyans training with one another. He can sense both saiyans improving their Super Saiyan forms and truth be told, comparing to before, Goku's Super Saiyan form is leagues ahead of his own now. This Caulifla is bringing out the best of Goku in terms of raw power! And he's bringing out the best in her by teaching her to properly utilize her Super Saiyan powers.

"I can't believe I'm seeing them actually sparring like that. Kakarot never spar with me like that and made an effort to learn some new things from me!"

Whis giggled as he noted that Vegeta is getting envious of Goku's rising beyond the Gods quickly and he's still desperately trying to catch up. Even in his new Super Saiyan Blue, he's somehow still behind the younger male saiyan in overall performance.

Beerus yawned as he is bored of them continuously sparring with one another. How much energy do they have? Have the Tournament of Power increase their stamina so much? The Universe 7's God of Destruction sat down and began unpacking his kit, starting to eat a piece of chicken.

"Yum. Who knew these 'chickens' are so delicious?! Whis, you must try them!"

Upon seeing his lord eating chickens so savagely, Whis instinctively took a step back. He knew the food would be so good but seeing his boss eating them so savagely is uncivilized! He will not stand for this!

"Lord Beerus, you shouldn't eat that like an uncivilized savage! Oh, goodness!"

* * *

Vegeta, getting impatient of the two saiyans sparring with one another with no signs of them acknowledging his presence, powers himself up to his Super Saiyan 2 at max strength and charge towards Kakarot with impatience rage.

"KAKAROT!"

Sensing impending rage hurling at them, Caulifla flew backwards from Goku as he was getting a surprise attack in the face by Vegeta.

"Whoa! V-Vegeta?!"

Goku was getting a bit of a pummeling by Vegeta, as he was caught off-guard, not knowing why Vegeta was attacking him out of now.

"Kakarot! You should be sparring with me! I understand you needed to fight in a tournament but will be here for 6 months without sparring with me?! You don't even understand that I was training to be a better fighter for our rivalry but you go around and pick ANOTHER saiyan to be your rival?!"

Goku was starting to get serious and block some of Vegeta's punches at him. Is he jealous?! Vegeta? Jealous of Caulifla? Is he serious?! He decided it's time to explain himself while sparring with Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta! Caulifla is my new student and friend! I'm taking her under my wings for the tournament! I-I was simply training my own protege or whatever you call that word for more experiences as a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta, upon hearing Kakarot's explanation and a justified one, decided to back off as he fully explained himself. He knew that this Caulifla girl is a rival but Kakarot would never replace him as a main rival! He perhaps trains her so he can set himself up for a very big battle. Speaking of students, Vegeta wants to visit Planet Sadala to pay a visit to Cabba.

"Hey, you, woman. How is your boyfriend doing?"

Caulifla scoffed at the Prince of Universe 7's saiyans. How dare he associated CABBA as her boyfriend?! The female Super Saiyan was glaring at him heatedly. If look can kill, Vegeta would be dust right now.

"You're referring to Cabba aren't you? Oh please, I am off-limited to that wimp. He have my respect for teaching me to go super saiyan but he is so weak on his own he can't even keep up with me in my untrained Super Saiyan state without resorting to his Super Saiyan 2! And beside, he isn't my type. I'm into...other type of men."

The prince frowned as he heard about this. His own "student" is weaker than Kakarot's student? And not even powerful enough to capture her complete attention no less? Under Kakarot's trainings, just how strong is she? She's more powerful than she was in the Tournament and seem as though she is training her Super Saiyan state to perfected its power. In the Tournament of Power, she can use its might and not feel rage in the transformation but its power is still raw and still not completely under her grasps, which is probably why Kakarot is insisting on helping her using the form properly since he knows how to use it more than anyone else, even himself. After all, Kakarot was the first saiyan in thousands of years to actually harnessed the full power of Super Saiyan and control it with finesse unlike the Super Saiyan that appeared in the legend.

"The boy...is still not that strong?"

The saiyans powered themselves down as they were done with sparring for the day. Caulifla smiles as she feel more power coursing her body in her base state. No way! Did training with Son Goku did this?! She turns her attention back to Vegeta to answer his question.

"Old man, he hasn't gotten any stronger than he was in the Tournament. From what my gang told me of him, he was promoted to Captain of the Sadala's elite defense forces and since then all he did was paperworks."

Vegeta frowned deeper if that was even possible. Cabba? Stop training? This is out-of-character. His promotion is NO excuse for him not to keep getting stronger. The promotion should be a sign of strength, and what's better to show off as the strongest male saiyan of Sadala than to show that strength? Have that boy drop his saiyan pride?

"I would like to see him. Whis, Lord Beerus, with your approval, can you permit me to visit Planet Sadala of Universe 6?"

Beerus was looking at Vegeta sternly. Is it because he's a saiyan that he wants to visit Planet Sadala? What does he get out of it?

"I suppose we can permit you to visit my brother's Planet Sadala, Vegeta...but what do we get out of it?"

As if he knew Beerus would ask that, he'd reply almost instantly.

"Bulma can fetch you the finest dish in the country! She'll give you whatever you likes!"

Already being sold on having anything he wants to eat, he was convinced to allow Vegeta to visit Universe 6 for a few hours.

"Okay, Vegeta, you're allowed to visit for a few hours, but we'll need to bring you back here after that. Bulma would be frustrated if she realize her husband isn't on our planet as we promised her."

Vegeta nodded as he understood the conditions and terms set before him.

"When will we be going?"

Beerus glare at Vegeta as he was interrupting their meal. Sheesh, can this prince not be so pushy?

"In a few minutes, Vegeta. Goku, Caulifla, you will be coming with us whether you likes it or not. In fact...Goku, it gives YOU a chance to see your fellow saiyans and understands what they're like."

Goku looks confused as he don't see what seeing his fellow saiyans has to do with him training to get stronger until both Whis and Caulifla decided to add their two cents.

"Goku, I can introduce you to my crew and trust me, I'm sure you'll fit well with them. Understanding saiyan biology and understanding my life can be key for our teamwork in the Tournament. I understand you're bad at teamwork, but trust me on this one, we can't work together well if we fail to understand each other, ya know?"

"She has a fair point, Goku. This may help you understands what can help Caulifla reaches to new heights. It can help you see how important is your saiyan heritage may be in your future."

Goku was considering it as he was holding his chin. He did thought for a time that other than him and Vegeta, all other saiyans were rotten to the core. Caulifla, Kale and Cabba proved him wrong in his initial thoughts on the saiyan race. Even if they're from another universe, saiyans wasn't inherently evil people. He figured that the Universe 7's saiyans were so confident in their might and potential that they felt the need to prove themselves by conquering worlds. He can't help but feel that they were rotten to the core seeing as they were actually taking pleasure in annihilating other planets.

"Okay. I'm coming with you guys! I can't wait til we push ourselves beyond our limits together, Caulifla!"

Caulifla and Vegeta blushed brightly hearing that.

"Haaaaa?!"

Vegeta whispered to himself as he understands that Kakarot was speaking in the sense of training, but the moron don't even know what is the depth of his own wording.

"That idiot is pulling a big red flag…"

Goku was looking at both of his fellow saiyans, unaware of their blushings. How could he? He just wants to get stronger!

"Are you guys okay? You guys seem to get red…"

Beerus cleared his throat as he took over in the conversation. He really wants to get this done as soon as possible.

"Well, if you three are done, we have a trip to take."

* * *

It seems as though our heroes will take a trip to Planet Sadala. What will happen on our heroes' trip. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long, guys. I was fairly busy this week. I am working on the next chapter as we speaks and nothing's stopping me from seeing this story to be complete and perhaps try to make it a good Goku X Caulifla Fanfiction. I will be honest with you guys based on the reviews from recently. As far as Goku and Caulifla fusion goes a few of you suggested, I never think of it but I will deeply consider that idea as I goes. I haven't decided on it but I will consider it a lot as I go on. Turns out this story will be longer than 15 chapters and I'll be happy to let it go beyond 20. Anyone wants to suggest their own ideas/comments before I wants to do a timeskip in a few chapters, please suggest them now or forever hold yourself in peace. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and surely not Dragon Ball GT. All of the products belong to Akira Toriyama save for OCs and Original Techniques.**

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

During Goku's training with Caulifla, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis arrived back only to find Vegeta being jealous that his arch-rival finding another person to spar with and attack Goku, interrupting his trainings. After talking with Caulifla, he decided he wanted to pay Cabba a visit. The group is taking a trip to Planet Sadala...now!

* * *

Chapter 11: The visit to Sadala! The wrath of an Evil Saiyan, part 1!

"So, you are resigning as a Commander, Cabba?"

A brown-haired saiyan with a resemblance to the late King Vegeta the Third of Universe 7's sayian. He was wearing a similar saiyan armor the late King Vegeta had but instead he has a blue crest on the left side of his armor, indicating royalty.

"My King, I must apologize! Please understand. I am to become the next God of Destruction for Universe 6. If I must be so, I must resign my duty as a captain to fulfill the obligation of just not just for us saiyans, but for the universe!"

Cabba bowed to the Sadala King nervously. Giving up the position as a leader of the defense force isn't easy since he was working hard for the position but the universe's safety come first and the young saiyan knows that much.

"Tch. Cabba. Can you wrap some of this up? I know it is important but we are waiting to go home!"

Cabba turns back at Champa. He noted that the God of Destruction is impatient and can't wait to leave.

"Lord Champa, if you wish, you may go back to your world and I can return tomorrow! I do not wish to waste your time!"

Champa huffed at Champa and turned around, clearly giving his answer. He really does what to go home.

"Come on now, Vados! We should be going home! And Boy...Meet us in front of this castle tomorrow!"

Both Champa and Vados left the castle, leaving Cabba with the King and the royal guards alone.

"Now that we're here alone, what made you wants to be a God of Destruction, boy? I know it is not in your nature to destroy planets nor to take lives."

The king was right. Cabba don't like to spill blood nor to seek destruction. That's one of the big reasons why Universe 7's saiyans are nearly extinct. To spread the stains of blood on millions of lives is a duty of a God of Destruction, a duty he himself signed up for and he must bear the burden of being a God himself.

"My King, I have seen many wars for as long as I was in your army. I had seen sickness, nonsense murders, and the likes. I figured by becoming the God of Destruction, even if I don't like destruction itself, I could at least help the mortal level of our universe and not be lazy on my duty. We are the second lowest of all 12 universes. Besides, a saiyan being one would improvise the strength of our universe!"

The King of Sadala stroke his beard as he observe Cabba. The boy shows some promises for sure! A saiyan being a God of Destruction fighting for a better universe will likely be legendary in comparison to...whatever Champa is becoming as a God of Destruction. Hell, even the saiyans on the planet didn't even like Champa as their God of Destruction.

"Boy, You have my consent. But must you be sure about this decision? Once you take upon this duty, you will likely be given immortality and you won't be able to experience dying alongside a loved one and whatnot…"

Cabba nodded, already knowing the outcome of this. Seeing loved ones dying was never easy, but he knew he can't follow his master Vegeta's path forever and eventually he will have to follow his own steps.

"I know, my king. I've been thinking of asking someone I loves and cherish most to become immortal and spend eternity with me."

The king looks amused. The boy really thought this through and really is committed to both fighting and love, a rarity among saiyans. This boy will someday be the greatest Universe 6 had to offer.

"Very well, boy. You thought out well. You may dismiss."

Cabba nodded and turns to leave the castle. Knowing he got the King's approval, he know he must find Caulifla now.

* * *

"We're here on Planet Sadala."

Beerus, Whis, Vegeta, Goku and Caulifla finally made it to Planet Sadala after an hour. Caulifla looks around to see where they are located in.

"Ah, back home! We're near the Meat processor. First thing first, Goku, you gotta see my gang!"

Beerus snarls at Caulifla's impatience. Can that woman wait for two minutes before they wondered off to some adventure?!

"Hold it, woman! You should wait until we get som-."

"Lord Beerus, let them go. This may actually benefit Goku."

Whis glance at Beerus as he is trying to stress how important this opportunity to learn more about Caulifla is. This is a very important matters and Beerus himself knows that much! Vegeta, much to everyone's surprise, nodded with Whis in agreement.

"Lord Beerus, he is right. Kakarot needs this. Learning is imperative for them both. As for me, I must teach the boy a lesson. I can sense his power heading this way."

Beerus turns his head quickly and see Cabba flying towards them.

"Oh, I knew I sensed Master's energy! And Son Goku...with Caulifla?!"

Cabba landed in front of the group in question and greeted himself, much to Caulifla's surprise.

"Yo, Cabba."

She gave him a peace sign as she stood next to Goku as if he's a friend. Why is she dressed similar to the older saiyan in question? What the heck is going on?

"C-Caulifla, w-what are y-you doing with Universe 7?! And what are you wearing?!"

Caulifla laughed a bit soft-heartedly as she knew he'd ask about it since her Gi isn't completely covering the top of her cleavages. Not only that but her power level feels so different. She's leagues ahead of what she was before! Even stronger than her Super Saiyan form when she use it in the Tournament of Power! Does this means she has fully grasp the understandings of her strength?

"Oh this getup I'm wearing? I am a student of Son Goku and of Universe 7's angel! If you don't believe me, check this out. KAIO-KEN!"  
Cabba looks at her confusedly. What did she says?!

"Kaio-wha?"

Caulifla clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as her body was suddenly surrounded in red aura. Her body gains a reddish tint as she show off the power she possessed with Kaio-ken. She stops using it instantly after just activated it, remembering what Goku told her about using it. Said saiyan beamed with pride as how fast she grasps the Kaioken. Vegeta sweats slightly as he sensed that she is powerful enough to match his Super Saiyan form with just Kaioken now. Cabba gaped as he couldn't believe she could widen the gap between them with just a simple technique and one she learn from Goku.

"Phew! I still haven't gotten used to the Kaio-ken. I need to practice my Ki control and efficiency. I can only use it for an instant otherwise the Ki control would eventually go haywire and I would feel pain all over my body."

Goku pats her back and smile brightly at her, knowing the untapped potential she have and know she can truly go further with her skills.

"Caulifla, you're so amazing! You're developing rather quickly! I always knew you'd learn the Kaio-Ken but I didn't think you'd actually be able to use it now, left alone using it for an instant! Just more practice with Ki control then you will be able to flare it up whenever you wish with little damage to your body. If you practice it to a mastery level and get Blue, you can definitely give even Vegeta at full power a run for his money!"

Vegeta snarls at Kakarot. This idiot may be a fighting genius but for him to even compare his might to this girl is rather insulting to his ears!

"Watch it, Kakarot! Don't think your little student will be a challenge for me!"

Cabba turns towards Vegeta and offer him a handshake. The boy truly have a very high opinion of Vegeta!

"Oh, Master! I am so grateful to see you again! I must thank you for reviving our universe!"

Vegeta glance at Cabba and turn around, not facing his apprentice.

"Boy, I am not your master. And what did I hear about you haven't been training with the girls for 6 months and instead all you did was _paperworks_?"

Cabba gulped. He knew he was in a deep situation. His master may lower his expectations of him and view it as dampening his saiyan pride. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about this big new but feel as though he can't put it off especially in front of his master.

"Master Vegeta, to tell you the truth, all I did was training my soldiers after getting my promotion as a Captain of Sadala's defense force and do paperworks. Sometimes this month, my men was attacked by Kale and I had to stop her. I would've lost my arms in my attempt to stop Kale from destroying the planet if it wasn't for Lady Vados and Lord Champa! I use my Galick Gun to fend off her attack."

Caulifla's mouth was left open. This boy...handled Kale when she went berserk on the world? He surely had gotten more powerful and his strength since the last time she saw him has certainly doubled but it is nowhere near her own especially if she use Super Saiyan 3. Kale's rampages must've given him a huge zenkai boost!

Vegeta gives him an unknowingly proud grin as his student actually stopped an equivalent of Broly and grew stronger from it. Cabba certainly IS the strongest male saiyan in Universe 6! On top of that, even broken his limits and managed to push the Galick Gun beyond its standard capability without trying to kill Kale!

Goku's blood rush in excitement as he found out Cabba is getting stronger and especially he managed to subdue her on his own. How? This is insane! Not even he can subdue Broly like that and it took him and Vegeta fusing into Gogeta to subdue a behemoth of Broly's level!

Beerus and Whis wonders why Champa and Vados heal his arms and even came to Sadala to begin with. They wouldn't come for nothing, would they?

"Okay, I get that, but why was my brother and his assistant here? They don't have much to gain by coming here."

Cabba turns and bow to Beerus, giving him the respect he deserves as God of Destruction despite twice the times, they were on opposite sides.

"L-Lord Beerus, what a pleasure to be in your humble presence! Lord Champa and Lady Vados came here to appoint me as...Lord Champa's successor."

He swallows his gulp as he saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces, even Whis himself was shocked.

"C-Champa is r-retiring? You gotta be joking…"

Beerus didn't want to believe his twin brother is trying to step down from being a God of Destruction. This isn't like Champa! He took great pleasure in being the God of Destruction and the fear the moniker brings!

"Afraid not, sir. He was speaking to the Grand Minister about it and he got an approval from him. I doubt it is a joke if he got approval from the Grand Minister."

Vegeta appears to have a face of disgust and of disappointment. He clearly didn't like Cabba making this choice.

"Boy, are you going to give up what you loves, what you dream of, and your pride as a Saiyan to become a God of Destruction? Are you really going to cast all those aside for more power?! You're willing to end countless lives for this idea of strength?!"

Cabba sighed, knowing this was coming. His Master obviously is disgusted by the notion of him being a God of Destruction. He will have to explain himself if he wish to get his approval.

"Master Vegeta, giving up my pride you says? My dream? What I love? Who says I will give them up? Power is only meant for those who use them for just. Lord Beerus and Lord Champa has pride as a God of Destruction. I would never forsaken my own beliefs to become more powerful. My pride as a saiyan is what made me as strong as I am now. My dream is to surpass you, master! I won't stop until I get there! Even if it would take me millions of years! It's because of my drives to surpass myself and to play a heavy part of our mortal level. I don't need to give myself up for power."

Vegeta chuckled a bit to himself. Cabba resolved to become a God of Destruction that doesn't abandon who he is or what is his moral code? That is an impressive resolve worthy of a saiyan's pride. By the time Cabba surpasses him, he will likely be long dead but if he's so determined to commit to this goal, he can't deny the fiery spirit he possess within him.

"Boy, your determination says enough. I cannot speak nor approve of this but it is your own path to strength. Don't give up your ways and stick true to who you are. As you do that, I will allow you to pursue this path. Never give up your beliefs even if it means to become strong! That's not saiyan pride!"

Cabba gives Vegeta an awe-inspiring smile as he can't believe his master is okay with this path he chosen. The loving bond of teacher-student? How beautiful is that? This relationship proven it!

"Man, I didn't think you'd had it in you to become that cat's successor. Sure, you defeated Kale in her berserk state but still. You realize that once you officially become their candidate, you will be granted immortality and you'll likely never find a stable love life, Cabba."

Cabba finally look at Caulifla and hold her hand as he went down to his knees, surprising everyone especially Caulifla herself. What is he doing?!

Goku looks confused as he doesn't understand what Cabba was trying to do. Is this some kind of Saiyan tradition?

Vegeta blush a bit as he recalled him doing the same thing for Bulma before they were about to get married.

"Caulifla, I am aware of me becoming immortal when I ascend to the official God of Destruction Candidate title. I don't like to ask such a big question, but Caulifla...would you like to become my lover and attain the immortality status with me so we can share eternity together?"

Caulifla was taken aback by this sudden revelation. He confessed his love for her and ask her to become immortal with him so they can be together? Cabba? Really? Now of all times?

"Cabba, I-"

She interrupted herself as she, Goku, and Vegeta sensed a dangerously high ki approaching their location but they all know who it is. It is obvious! Who else would it be?! She breaks away from Cabba and slips into her fighting stance as the other two older saiyans does the same thing, knowing the enemy. Cabba stood up on his feet and got into his own fighting stance while Beerus and Whis was on the sideline with a very shocked expression on their face.

In front of the four saiyan warriors, there was an evil, demonic saiyan of Broly's height. He has long black hair and a single short bang over his head. Something was covering the lower part of his face. He even has a large saiyan tail!

"Hehehe...Well, well, well...Isn't it the pesty goody-goody saiyans. Finally some saiyans worth crushing under my feet! Fight me!"

Sensing his vast energy, the four good saiyans feel shudder in their spines. This guy...He may be even more powerful than even Jiren. Not only that but his Ki feels so impure it's like with a single touch of it will make someone go berserk...Goku automatically transform into his Super Saiyan Blue and grinned like a fool, obviously is happy to find someone so strong but deep down knew this guy is rotten to the core.

"It's too bad you're rotten to the core. You could've been perfect for our training partner!"

Caulifla followed suit and transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 form, readying to help Goku when she can do so. This can help them practice how to work together, after all.

Vegeta went straight into the Evolved Super Saiyan Blue while Cabba also went into his Super Saiyan 2.

"Hahaha! You goody-two-shoes thinks you can match the power of ME, Cumber?! You all must be eager to die!"

Caulifla stood next to Goku, growling at Cumber's unspeakable evil aura. This guy is despicable, and she doesn't tolerate this evil bastard. He's going to likely try to kill her Goku! Wait...her Goku? When did she thought of that?!

"Listen, you bastard! Your evil aura makes me fucking sick! I won't let you kill Goku! He's my master and one of my close friend! If anything, we're going to take you down, TOGETHER!"

Cumber looks at both Goku and Caulifla who is in front of him. Goku in particular...something is off about him and he can't put his finger on it.

"Goku is your name, huh? Very well, come at me with everything you both got lest this planet get blown to smithereens!"

Caulifla and Goku are leading the assault against the evil saiyan Cumber who seems to be a match for even Jiren. Will they defeat this threat? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter got a bit of a twist into it. I enjoyed Cumber from Dragon Ball Heroes. Next chapter will be VERY important and will elaborate on some details concerning both this chapter and about more in-depth details about Cumber. I'll try to make the fighting scene as epic as possible. I'm not that good at Fighting scenes but trust me, it'll be good! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. All of these are owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Let us open the next chapter!

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

After Cabba resigned as a Captain of Sadala's defense force, he meet Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis and Caulifla. Much to the shock of the group, he confirmed his goal to be Champa's successor and ask for Caulifla's affection but before he got his answer, an evil saiyan named Cumber approach the group and challenges the saiyans of the group to a fight! Will our heroes prevail over this brewing evil?

* * *

Chapter 12: The visit to Sadala! The Wrath of an Evil Saiyan, part 2!

Cumber glances at the 4 pure hearted saiyans before him. These saiyans are undoubtedly hundreds of times, if not thousands more than the saiyans of his times. However, these saiyans will inference with him sooner or later so he figured they should die.

"Powerful indeed. But you guys are way out of your league. HAAAAAAA!"

Cumber powers himself up slightly, blowing the surrounding buildings and the uninvolving saiyans working in the Meat Processor away, perhaps killing some of them as he charge himself.

"Gah! His power is abnormal! I don't think I have met another saiyan like him before!"

Vegeta went ahead and charge at Cumber ahead of Goku and Caulifla, surprising both of them as he kneed the evil saiyan in the face, surprising him with the power behind it.

"TAKE THIS!"

Cumber's body twitches a bit as Vegeta was pushing more force against him to make him move but he didn't budge and turn his head as he look unfazed by the attack, shocking him.

"I admit that blow was a bit sting, however…"

Cumber pulls back his fist and thrust it at Vegeta, who was blown away by the punch past Goku, Caulifla and Cabba.

"Gahhhhhhhh!"

"Vegeta!"

"Master!"

Goku/Cabba respectively turns back as they see Vegeta being sent towards a building before turning back to Cumber. This man...to think he sent Vegeta in his Evolved Super Saiyan Blue state alone flying in just his base state. Who is he and why is he so strong?

"I hope one hit isn't enough to dispose of you. You bore me-."

Before he could finish his sentence, Vegeta flew past the good saiyans again and grunts. He's not letting this guy get away with that cheap trick.

"BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!"

Beerus and Whis sighed as Vegeta is still intending on fighting alone. His pride can be a hindrance to this fight and even be his own undoing.

"Vegeta...Do you not know you'd stand a better chance against him if you work together with the others..?"

Beerus can already see how this wouldn't turn out so well for the Prince of Universe 7 saiyans.

Vegeta focus a yellow Ki sphere in both of his hands and launch them at Cumber in a barrage-like fashion, attempting to damage him and covering the evil saiyan in smokes.

"YOU WILL NOT MOCK ME!"

Vegeta spams his ki blasts as he charge up more energy as his body was surrounded in a dark blue aura with sparkles. He curls his fingers and place his hands close to his chest, charging up fuschia-colored ki.

"TAKE MY FULL POWER GALICK GUN!"

He thrust his Galick Gun towards Cumber, hoping it would actually wound him.

"Vegeta really had gotten more powerful!"

Goku look at Vegeta in awe as Vegeta's Galick Gun made contact with Cumber, making an even larger smoke.

Caulifla looks at the direction Cumber is in and readily sense his energy. He's definitely powerful alright.

"I must admit, that was quite a blast... _Princeling_."

Vegeta was stunned and dropped his arms as he realized he didn't do any damage to Cumber.

The smoke dispersed as it appeared that Cumber was unscathed from his fully powered Galick Gun.

"W-what?! My Galick Gun didn't have an effect on him?! Not even a drop in energy?!"

Cumber was wiping off dusts off his body and crack his neck, preparing himself for what he may do next.

"Prince Vegeta the Fourth is your moniker, is it?"

Vegeta was speechless as how he tank one of his most powerful techniques like it was nothing! He growl as he was frustrated that nothing he's doing is remotely threatening him! This guy is just like Jiren! And calling him a prince in a degrading way is what pissing him off even more.

"You bastard…!"

Cumber walks closer to Vegeta as he evilly chuckle, seeing the fuming expression on Vegeta's face. He enjoy seeing enemies futilely resist his might. He will show the prince how much more powerful he is but he wants to screw him over mentally first.

"Oh, Princeling. When will you comprehend that you are truly outmatched?"

Cumber was standing dangerously in front of Vegeta, prodding the saiyan prince to attempt to flip backwards only for Cumber to grab his leg and swing him around.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA-."

He then threw Vegeta to another large building, sending him crashing.

"Master!"

Cabba rush straight in and attempt to punch the evil saiyan in the face, to which he responded by catching the young saiyan boy's fist with his right hand before it connect to his face, catching him off guard.

"?!"

"Hehehehehe! You actually think you could match me, boy? You're by far the weakest of the Super Saiyan here! Here, lemme give you a present…"

He charge a black ki sphere at Cabba's chest and before the young saiyan realized what happened, the black ki sphere forms a huge ki wave surrounding Cabba's body, inflicting immense damage on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ki wave also knock Cabba flying as Cumber released his fist.

"Cabba!"

Caulifla calls out on him as she saw him flew off and when his body land on the ground, it made a huge crater. He didn't give up though, as he tries to get back on his feet, despite his head was soaking with a bit of blood after that blast and part of his armor was destroyed.

"I-I refuse to quit! I am a saiyan! I have pride in who I am!"

Cumber look at Cabba intensely. This saiyan sure have a fighting spirit in him. He's going to enjoy breaking him here.

"I'm just warming up here. You and the Princeling aren't even near being enough of a challenge. The main course is that Goku fellow…"

He felt a large ki blast hitting his back and he turns around to see a wounded up Vegeta who is still in his Evolved Super Saiyan Blue state. The blast was an annoyance on his back.

"Your fight is with me! Don't ignore your opponent!"

Cumber snickered as Vegeta was standing futilely against him. Did this saiyan thinks he was some big shot or something? How futile. Sooner or later, he'll realize how pointless it is to resist him.

"Princeling, why don't you quit already? Do you not know who you're facing?"

Cumber was walking closer to Vegeta slowly as to intimidate the prince into submission, but Vegeta remains determined to win.

"H-Hold it! I'll show you my true power!"

Cabba drew his hands back as he was charging purple ki, prodding Cumber to stop moving and turns to Cabba, not paying attention to Vegeta yet again.

"Ah, this is getting interesting…"

Cumber stood still and widen his arms in a certain manner, bracing himself.

"Hit me with everything you got, boy."

Cabba's muscles was twitching as he was desperately concentrating his ki into his hands and put more power into the ki in his hands, clearly readying to make Cumber pay for hurting innocent saiyans and for attacking them.

"Give me a minute. After I'm finished charging, you'll be reduced to ashes and never threaten our universe ever again!"

Cumber cross his arms and chuckled evilly. He's so amused by the potential that Cabba possess.

"Or I will feel regret wasting my time on you for nothing. Go ahead. Try your luck."

* * *

Goku and Caulifla was observing the fight between Cumber, Vegeta and Cabba and sense that things will get south if they keep going like this.

"Goku, should we go in and help the-."

Goku chuckled as he sweats, sensing the vast power Cumber possess.

"Vegeta wants us to just watch. It is his turn and he'd be very pissed if we inference. Besides, I feel this guy is holding back…"

Caulifla nodded her head, agreed that Cumber is holding something big back and look back at Beerus and Whis, wondering why they're not trying to do anything though she's not complaining.

"If you're wondering why I'm not doing anything, woman, I am a destroyer. I do not participate in saiyans' orgasm to fight or whatever your species does."

She shot back a glare at Beerus initially before feeling Goku's hand on her shoulder, blushing brightly and looking back at him.

"Wah?!"

Goku looks at her and smile with pride. Why is he smiling? It made her heart skip a beat, but why?!

"Don't worry, Caulifla. We might have a turn in a bit, for now, let's watch Cabba and see if he can actually damage Cumber!"

Goku remove his hand from her shoulder as Caulifla nodded and both saiyans paid their attention to the battle.

"Cabba is definitely stronger…! He's almost as strong as I am when I use Super Saiyan 2!"

* * *

Vegeta dash sideways as Cabba's power was shooting up and he was nearly finished, almost ready to launch his attack.

Cumber yawned as he was feeling bored after 2-3 minutes of Cabba charging his attack.

"You know? While I wait, I think I should entertain you lot, especially you, Princeling with a little story about me. Boy, don't lose your focus as I tell them a bit about myself. If you do...I will be guaranteed to pummel you brutally and painfully before I kill you."

His voice was laced with intimidation in it, motivating Cabba to keep gathering more ki before launching his attack to end this evil scum!

"Long time ago, there were two saiyan twin brothers. One was born evil and the other was born pure hearted. Both brothers like to fight but one took pleasure in killing lives and destroying planets with his abnormal power. He was definitely abnormal among the saiyans. One can say he was a mutant of his race…"

Vegeta has a shocked appearance on his face, This saiyan is saying what he thinks he's saying? No! It can't be!

Beerus and Whis was silent to this story, but it's clear that they didn't even knew about this by the expression of their face.

"Yes. I am that mutant. My genes somehow made my lifespan multiple times longer than the average saiyan and I kept my youth for a very long time now. My brother, however was a born with a normal power level. Back when the saiyans was on Planet Sadala in Universe 7, they were pursuing ideals on how to get stronger and how to utilize their powers effectively. Some of them believed they should use their power to end wars and to protect the weaks in the universe. I, however, spur the majority of the saiyans into getting stronger by conquering other planets and annihilated inferior species!"

Goku's face expressed was that of a stunned man and Vegeta was looking very pissed. This bastard is the reason why Universe 7 saiyans were evil and rotten! He's the one who made the saiyans pursue planetary destructions and get pleasure off of it!

Fueled by his anger, Cabba put more ki into his hands and thrust them in front of his chest.

"One saiyan wasn't happy about our desire to wipe out planets. He step up and use the power of a God to oppose me and the other evil saiyans! He fought well but as he was cornered, he unleashed a new kind of power...It wasn't the power of a God but instead something you all call a Super Saiyan and rightfully so, my brother has the similar form the boy have. I almost died to him but fortunately for me, my genes saved me from the Super Saiyan God's fatal blow!"

Goku and Vegeta was looking at him with a dumbstruck expression on their face. This saiyan had been around since the original Super Saiyan God's time and the original Super Saiyan God was his twin brother?! Cumber is a mutant of the saiyan race? It would explain how he's holding out well against Vegeta in his Evolved Super Saiyan Blue form!

"It doesn't matter. So long as you threatened MY planet, threatened MY universe, and use your own race for your own pleasure...I MUST kill you!"

Cabba launched his most powerful Galick Gun at Cumber, whose just stood there and take the blast, destroying the landscape around Cumber as he was consumed by the blast.

Vegeta couldn't help but be consumed in his anger and new founded hatred for Cumber for making the saiyans as evil as they are.

"Ha. Serves him right!"

Beerus shook his head and frowned as he was observing the fight closely. He knew what was going on in it.

"Well then. He hadn't taken any damage or have any signs of wounds from that blast."

As the dust vanished, Cumber appears unscathed save for some dusts. Cabba was not only flabbergasted but feel useless as his ultimate attack failed to have any sort of effect on Cumber. How?! How strong must this guy be in order to not feel a thing?!

"How?! I put everything into that blast!"

Cumber was exercising his neck and crack it as if nothing had happened. He's really mocking Cabba in front of him! He evilly chuckled as he was slowly walking towards Cabba, readying to pummel the young saiyan boy.

"Hahahahahahaha! You call that little blast an ultimate attack? Let me show you the power of a REAL saiyan!"

He ran furiously fast at Cabba, terrifying the boy as he was ready to show him what a true saiyan do. Luckily for Cabba, Vegeta managed to sneak a surprise attack on Cumber by kicking him in the face, blowing him to a few feet away from them.

"Master! You saved me! T-Thank you!"

Vegeta huffed. Why wouldn't he? He had to keep him alive, and frankly he'd prefer him alive to see the boy actually rivaling him.

"Keep your thank. I just want this bastard to get a taste of his own medicine. Kakarot! Caulifla! Stay out of this! I wants this bastard's head for myself!"

* * *

Goku powered down his Super Saiyan Blue, confusing Caulifla as she knew he can stay in it for as long as he wants due to his mastery of it. Why would he power down in the middle of a fight.

"Sure thing, Vegeta! Go nut, buddy!"

Caulifla doesn't understand why he is relaxing. He is about to get into a fight and powering down seems stupid.

"Goku, are you an idiot? Do you not know how powerful this guy may be?!"

Goku look at her as he understands why she is confused. She may be a good fighter but her obsession with just raw power is keeping her from understanding the fundamental element of the Super Saiyan transformations.

"Caulifla, it wouldn't be so good if I stay constantly in Blue. Sure I mastered it to the point I can use it for a very long time, its stamina drainage can still be a problem if I'm not careful with it. Besides, Vegeta wants this fight! As jealous as I am that he gets to fight an opponent this strong, he'd really appreciate us not butting in. I think you should power down too. I don't want to see you get hurt if Cumber chase after you and you have no ki left to defend yourself…"

She was taken aback by his gentle, yet passionate caring for her. Technically, they've been near each other for 3 months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so they were growing close. She followed his advice and powered back to her base state too, conserving her Super Saiyan 2 power.

"Remember, Caulifla. There's more to a fight than just power and speed. You have to understands the fundamentals of using the Super Saiyan forms. You're getting a lot better than in the Tournament of Power though! I mean...you've already pretty much mastered the basic Super Saiyan!"

She smiles as his advices is helping her more than it hurts. As the first Super Saiyan user in thousands of years, Goku has the prodigal talent to recognize their flaws and improvise the power of Super Saiyan. Perhaps the first Super Saiyan user to ever exist might be on the same level as Cumber but he probably didn't finesse his skills of the transformation like Goku had and therefore can be from a perspective consider inferior to the naive saiyan.

"I will master Super Saiyan 3 or die trying! Then teach Kale how to become a Super Saiyan 3!"

Goku shook his head, already seeing the long run regarding Kale. Her power is so unique it is fundamentally different than other Super Saiyans! Her power is similar to Broly but not exactly the same.

"Kale's body likely wouldn't be able to sustain the power of Super Saiyan 3 and could overflow her body to the point it could slowly rip apart her body along with the mysterious power she have. If she doesn't refine her Ki control, she will likely die from just using Super Saiyan 3 if she ever awaken it…"

Caulifla grimaced. Her best friend already can barely control her power! If she push herself any further, she will die?! She can't accept that! Looking at Cabba, who defeated Kale by pushing to his limits, she understood he has grown stronger but in her eyes, he is still the same Cabba. She gave him a sad smile and whispered to herself softly to the point Goku couldn't hear her.

"Sorry, Cabba. But I will not accept your proposal. I find the idea of immortality to be boring and besides...while I do love you, it's a love I would have for a friend and not for a boyfriend or whatever."

* * *

Cumber glances at both Vegeta and Cabba. The evolved Super Saiyan Blue and the Super Saiyan 2 respectively is wondering why Cumber is just standing there instead of immediately attacking. Is he's tamed? Or was he plotting something sinister?

"Both of you together are really fun. I may have to use at least 5% of my full power to put you both down after all!"

Vegeta and Cabba sweats heatedly as they knew Cumber wasn't getting serious but they didn't know he was still under 10%! Cabba especially was surprised as his most powerful blast was like a baby to Cumber's might.

"I will let you guys in on a little secret. Take a look at my tail."

The four saiyans look at Cumber's tail. Vegeta instantly get the idea! This guy can become a Great Ape if he really wanted to! Goku was the second to understands where he's going with it. Under 10% of his power is already pressuring Full Power Evolved Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Cabba! If this guy were to increase his base power by 10 folds...He not only surpass Jiren but he would immensely and immediately threaten the Multiverse!

"No way...he could become a-."

Though they couldn't tell, they can sense Cumber making an evil grin. What a malicious dastard this evil saiyan is!

"Ah, you're lining it up so well, Princeling! Bravo, Bravo! To commend your grand intelligence, I must enlighten the universe 6 saiyans in case they forgot. I can become a Great Ape at this point if I really wanted to. I will opt not to use it here seeing as it's an overkill here. However, I will use my grand powers to unite the multiverse under my supreme rule and declare myself the King of Universe 6 AND Universe 7!"

Beerus found himself angry at this saiyan and very disgusted at his motives. Not only is he very arrogant but he's threatening both universes. He know one thing for sure; the saiyans CANNOT afford to lose to Cumber here! This is a very important fight! If they lose here, forget Frieza! Cumber will be able to conquer Universe 6 and 7 unopposed and destroying all of existence rather than balancing them as a destroyer should. In a way, Cumber is a foil to him! He could step in and hakai'd him but he don't know how fast Cumber would react to him and therefore is a huge risk to jump into the fight. If he jump in, Cumber will likely hasten the fight and end it quickly.

"You saiyans better not lose! Not only this planet is at stake but also Universe 6 and 7! This is the one battle you can't afford to lose unless you wants everything you love to be gone!"

Vegeta gave an angry look at Cumber and fiercely dashes at him, readying to land a punch with everything he has in it with Cabba standing there, still shocked that his strongest blast did no damage.

"I'll be sure to make you pay 10 folds for what you've done to our race in Universe 7 and stop your evil plans!"

Cumber looks at Vegeta amusedly, seemly accepting his challenge to fight him. Well not much of a fight in his opinion. More like a one sided sweep.

"Try not to disappoint if you're this determined, princeling!"

* * *

Will the saiyans defeat Cumber, even though he revealed he has been using less than 5% of his power? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

 **A/N: Cumber didn't have a background story in Dragon Ball Heroes and he seems to have a connection to Yamoshi which would explain his fury at the Super Saiyan God. He is an ancient saiyan from long ago. There was never a detailed explanation for why Universe 7's saiyans are evil except for genetic which doesn't justify a lot considering the case of Gine, Goku's mother so I tweak a bit of the saiyan race's past to fit the Cumber of this story. While it's a fact that Cumber is abnormally powerful, it was never explain why he is that strong, unlike Broly who was explained. Cumber was pretty much the Hypeman of Dragon Ball Heroes so I give him a bit more in-depth here. I hope you guys like my version of Cumber and like how I handled the first portion of this fight! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Legacy of Son Goku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama. All of these are created by Akira Toriyama.**

We may begin this chapter!

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Vegeta and Cabba took on Cumber while Goku and Caulifla observe the battle with promise to not inference with the fight. Cumber braced against Cabba's most powerful Galick Gun and not only he survived it but is unscathed from the attack. Much to everyone's shock, he revealed he was the one responsible for the evil nature of the saiyan race of Universe 7. Despite knowing Cumber is using under 15% of his full power, Vegeta, in a furious yet justified rage, promised to make him pay for his evils.

The battle continues...Now!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Visit to Sadala! The Wrath of an Evil Saiyan , part 3!

Vegeta attempted to land a punch on Cumber, to which the evil Saiyan responded by dodging repeatedly, clearly being faster than him which is annoying him.

"You know, _Princeling_? If you actually had remembered your place, I wouldn't have to humiliate you as I am now."

Cumber shows Vegeta what he meant by humiliating him. He grabbed his fist and proceeds to drag him closer and kneed his stomach brutally!

"Gah!"

Vegeta spits his blood out on the ground, giving Cumber a sensation of sadism and the prince is going to be on the receiving end of this beating! Cumber headbutted the Saiyan prince and released his fist, looking on as the prince stumbled backwards from the devastating headbutt! How strong is Cumber, truly? Vegeta looks like a weakling before him! Cumber swung his fists against Vegeta's face, making his face bloody and give his right eye a black eye, knocking him back.

"Wah!"

* * *

Goku looks worried and growled at Cumber's sadistic nature. He's torturing Vegeta in front of him and while he promised him he wouldn't inference with Vegeta's fight, he don't want to stand there and let Vegeta die. This monster is harming one of his best friends and he won't let it happen in front of him.

"VEGETA!"

He transformed back into his Super Saiyan Blue form and rashly dash into the fight, trying to save Vegeta's life despite knowing that Vegeta will be mad at him for inferencing with the fight.

Caulifla wasn't happy with Goku suddenly leaving like he did. What is that idiot thinking?! Why is he just rushing into battle?!

"Goku, wait!"

She transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 state and went after him to make sure he is safe. He's risking his life...for Vegeta? He's not only charming and is a very powerful martial artist, but he also highly value his fellow saiyan even if his fellow saiyan thinks of him as a simpleton. While it's a dangerous quality and potentially fatal, the fact he really cares for him shows he would goes far for someone else other than himself. It makes her happy deep down inside but it makes her frustrated at the same time since he's putting himself at risk too.

* * *

Cumber chopped Vegeta's neck, making him collapse on his knee, losing his Evolved Super Saiyan Blue and reversed back to his base state. The prince was clearly getting wore out from this beating. The prince's armor was halfway destroyed by the tortures he was receiving and his face was filled with his own blood.

"Princeling, I see your student is paralyzed by fear to even try to save you! Hahahahaha! I will break that pride and spirit before I kill you for sure then I'll kill him."

Cumber was looking at an unnerved Cabba, who felt as much fear as Vegeta had when he fought Frieza on Namek. Sensing an opportunity to strike, Vegeta tried to stand up and get in a punch.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

Cumber, seeing it coming, kicked the Prince's face, sending him flying across the land and thumped on the ground. As the evil saiyan walked closer to him, Vegeta struggled to get back up. The prince of all Saiyans will not give up!

"I...I refuse to quit! I am the prince of all Saiyans! Even you, Cumber!"

Cumber stopped his pace as he could look behind him and tell Goku and Caulifla was coming his way. He wants to ask the prince a question and he must know the answer to this question!

"You know you're vastly outmatched yet you still fight me and still try to fight me alone. Why is that? What is driving you this far to keep fighting enemies that can easily kill you in cold blood?"

Vegeta's mind shifted to the flashback of what happened 6 months ago. This is the exact same situation as he was in before but this time, he isn't alone.

* * *

(Flashback: 6 months before the current battle, in the Tournament of Power)

Vegeta in his exhausted base form was fighting against Jiren and surprisingly he was holding his own well enough.

"This fight is over. Yet...What is it that driving you this far to insist on keep fighting?!"

Vegeta grins and look at Jiren in the eyes. Clearly this emotionless hero doesn't understands.

"Heh. Who knows?"

This reply got Jiren's full attention. Though his opponent seems weak, his pride is most noted. He can't deny that it deserves his respect so at the very least, he is willing to listen to the last bits of words Vegeta had to give to him.

"But even if I were to tell you my reason to fight, not like an emotionless bastard like you would ever hope to comprehend!"

* * *

(Back to present day)

His mind shifted to Bulma, Trunks and Bulla. Their safety is utmost important and with this bastard around, they can't truly be safe! The thought of them being hurt by Cumber made him furious, no...hellbent on never forgiving him! He stood back on his feet despite being brutally beaten. His sudden standing made Goku and Caulifla stop flying as they sensed his power rising to a dramatic level and they see a sparkling blue aura surrounding his body, and his eyes took on the appearance of his Evolved Super Saiyan Blue's eyes. Surprisingly, his hair remains the same black color. He's somehow using his evolved power in his base form! It is healing his wounded right eye as he was able to open it again and renovating his body.

"Heh. You wish to know?"

Cumber gives him a confused look. Not only does his sudden appearance changes didn't make sense but his answer has an ominous feeling to it. Vegeta definitely is showing something new. He couldn't understands what is happening but he figured Vegeta is functionally different than he was a second ago, much like how Yamoshi once was before he became a Super Saiyan.

"I fight for a cause you could never understands. You, an evil cold-hearted bastard, could never understands what it's like to have something to protect!"

Vegeta charges at him, readying to prove himself once more as he's using what's left of his evolved blue's power to fight Cumber again! This evil bastard has nothing! Nothing but himself while he, Prince Vegeta, a son of royalty, have a lot going for him!

"Ha. Something to protect? Don't make me laugh!"

He easily caught Vegeta's fist and have him on a chokehold, lifting him high in the air. This prince powered himself up for nothing? Ah man...he hyped up for nothing! How pathetic!

"Something to protect? Since when we saiyans actually show concern for a single life other than our own? We conquered planets, we pillaged villages and killing innocent people, we took pride in those things! How can you pathetic lots even care for something so insignificant?!"

He squeezes Vegeta's throat slightly, making the Prince of the saiyans grasping for air and breathing harshly.

"Hahhhhhh…"

Cumber use the hand he caught Vegeta's fist with and charge a black ki sphere at his chest, preparing to end the prince of all saiyans once and for all!

"Beg for your life, Princeling. If you begs, I may spare you…"

Vegeta grins slightly and chuckled weakly, obviously finding something humorously in the situation before him. Cumber didn't like the laughter but he was curious as to see why he's laughing.

"Laughing? You might have gone mad, Princeling. Good, I truly broken your will!"

Vegeta's face turns to that of an angry one after laughing. What is happening here?

"YOU WILL NOT UNDERESTIMATE PRINCE VEGETA!"

Vegeta's body was covered in blue sparkling aura as he's surrounding himself with his own life force. A speckle of blue light surrounded him and Cumber, utilizing a very specific technique!

"W-what are you doing?!"

Before Cumber try to release Vegeta of his grasp, the Prince grabs both of his arms, to prevent him from releasing his grasp. What is he's planning?!

"You will not underestimate me! Begging for my life? No true saiyan would beg for his life! You mock my drives?! Good luck getting out of this, bastard because we're going to hell together!"

Goku noticed the technique Vegeta is trying to use! This technique is to blow himself up like a bomb! This is insane! Why is he doing this?! Sacrificing himself again just to defeat this menace!

"Vegeta?! What are you doing?!"

Thinking fast, Cumber use his free hand and chop Vegeta's neck, knocking him unconscious and threw him at a wall, with the prince making a loud crashing sound as he impacted the wall and seem stuck there. He reverted back to his base state.

"Princeling, your resolve impressed me. Too bad you're still too weak. You are all weaklings."

Cumber has his attention towards Goku, who prepared his stance as he finally got a chance to fight Cumber himself! He looks at the wall-stricken Vegeta, who barely have any Ki left in his body to even be sensed and Cabba, who is breathing heavily and looking at his unconscious mentor. Cumber will pay for this!

"Caulifla, stand back. This won't be pretty!"

He gave her a stern look, showing that he is very serious about her not inferencing with him fighting this menace. Why? Why can't she fight?! This can be training for her to work with him!

"I can't afford for you to get in the wa-."

She brutally slap him in the face. It's nice he is concerned and all, but she won't be treated like some child! She's just as mature as he is if not more...screw that, she's more mature!

"Caulifla…"

She put her hands on her hips and give him a disapproving frown. So what if he's a Super Saiyan Blue while she's a Super Saiyan 2? He won't be doing anything on his own!

"Listen here, Son Goku! We're supposed to fight TOGETHER! If I don't do this, I'm passing up the opportunity to get stronger! You saw how easily this bastard crushed Cabba's confidence and Vegeta's body! Besides, you're better off here than me seeing you dead. You won't be selfish with me here!"

Goku grasp the cheek she slapped on. That slap really stings and he understands her needs to fight. It's one thing to take turns with Vegeta because they actually compete over who gets more but with Caulifla...he have to learn he needs to share with her even though he never was good at working as a team.

"You're right, we have to fight him together. I have been selfish. Maybe I should share with you!"

She nodded and smile. He get it! He is willing to work with her against him, even though Cumber is using less than 20% yet easily creamed Vegeta without even transforming. If this guy is so strong as base, imagine him as a Super Saiyan or Great Ape! Cumber ran towards Goku and Caulifla, genuinely eager to fight both of them.

Goku saw some of his punches coming and dodged the majority of them with Caulifla kicked Cumber in the face, knocking him back. Goku landed a monstrously strong kick on his chest, knocking him back even further. Cumber's saiyan bloods feels even more excitement as Caulifla and Goku are exchanging fists with him, making him putting more efforts into his blows, making both Caulifla and Goku nervous as they are barely keeping up with his increasing speed. Caulifla instantly went behind him as Goku charged up two yellow ki spheres in both of his hands. Caulifla's right hand was filled with red ki. Both good-willed saiyans blasts Cumber with a barrage-like fashion, attacking him from two angles.

"Cumber, You will pay for hurting Vegeta!"  
"Cumber, You will pay for hurting Cabba!"

* * *

Beerus and Whis teleported next to Cabba, surprising the young saiyan boy.

"L-Lord Beerus, L-Lord Whis! W-what are you doin-."

Beerus look at the boy with a slight disdain. Sure he shows respect towards him, but he dare call himself Champa's successor and Vegeta's student yet cowering in fear like he is now? It's an insult to both of them!

"Boy, do you not realize you're disgracing your master by acting like a coward when he needs your help? Now, Goku and Caulifla are fighting in your stead because you're too frightened as your most powerful attack proved useless to him. He'll go for you next if he kill both of them successfully."

Cabba looks down in shame as he watched Goku and Caulifla keeping up better with Cumber than he and his master did. Their teamworks might not be the best but goodness! They are coordinating their attacks well as if they were reading each others' minds.

"Their attacks are well thought-out and they're pressuring back Cumber to a degree. Unfortunately, the advantage they may have right now may not last too long."

Cabba turns towards Whis as he was explaining the situation of the battle in front of them. Cumber is getting pushed back right? Why is the advantage not going to last?

"Well, look at Cumber. He wouldn't just stand there and took the hit for nothing, wouldn't he?"

Cabba took a closer look at Cumber and notice a black Ki aura surrounding him, understanding Whis's meaning! He's allowing them to hit him so he can show off his powers! He have to warn them what's Cumber is up to!

* * *

The smokes dispersed as both Goku and Caulifla try to attack Cumber on the opposite side with a punch and kick respectively. Unfortunately for them, Cumber use his elbows to block both hits from the opposite side, surprising them.

"I'm impressed. You both are pushing me back slightly. Forcing me to use slightly more than I needed for the Princeling and his little student. However, 6% is enough to defeat both of you!"

Cumber widens his eyes slightly, sending both Goku and Caulifla back with a powerful shockwave and pay his mind to Caulifla, as if his impulse is to kill her. He'll see to it that she die and remain victorious as Goku can't touch him at the level of power he's using! He flew towards the direction Caulifla was sent flying off to.

"Girl, you will be fun to kill!"

Goku luckily stop his track and saw Cumber flying towards Caulifla! Something in Goku's blood is boiling as he saw Cumber trying to finish off Caulifla first! He is seeing red as he sense that Cumber is near her. He yells loudly as his body is surrounded by red aura that is surrounding the blue aura of his Super Saiyan Blue. His skin gains a reddish tint with the shades of his Blue hair getting lighter than it is normally.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES…20!"

Caulifla blinks her eyes as she noticed she was flewing off and saw Cumber above her, axe handling her to the ground. She crashed to the ground, losing her Super Saiyan 2 form as she was tired to take him on, but she wasn't going to quit. She slowly stood up back on her feet even though that axe handle really wound her chest.

"Man, that bastard really done a lot on me here…"

Cumber's hands was filled with black Ki, readying to end Caulifla's life as he directed it towards her. He was ready to fire it off when suddenly, a very powerful punch made him flinch and stumble backwards in the sky. One of his eyes noticed it was a Kaioken-enhanced Super Saiyan Blue Goku that struck his face with the most powerful punch he'd ever felt! At this moment, right now, Goku surpassed his 6% power! All this power...It made him wants to crank up a notch and show Goku how pointless this power enhancer is against him. His thoughts was getting interrupted as Goku's punches was getting more intense and getting slightly heavier!

"U-Ugh!"

Goku kneed his stomach first then teleported and kneed his face. Ouch! That was brutal on his part! He then kick him away and teleports behind him to knee his back. He lights both of his hands with yellow ki and blasts him away!

"TAKE THIS, CUMBER!"

Caulifla looks up at the fight and saw Goku slowly overwhelming Cumber as the evil saiyan couldn't find himself being able to react to Goku's blows as quickly as he'd like. Goku is fighting not in happiness and not in excitement! He is flat out fighting him in his rage! He is fighting more effectively but savagely than he is usually.

"Wow...Goku is actually fighting him to a better degree!"

Despite Cumber being blown away and he was damaged a bit, Goku wasn't going to let him up and quickly kicked him down to the ground! Knowing it won't be enough to finish Cumber off, Goku boost himself up even more, determined to defeat Cumber once and for all!

"KAIOKEN….TIMES 50!"

Cumber looks up at Goku and noted the insane power boost. Goku is definitely an interesting opponent full of potential!

"If that is your full power, come at me with everything you got!"

Both Goku and Cumber dash at each other, exchanging fists to an equal level with Cumber easily keeping up with x50 Kaioken Super Saiyan Blue Goku, which is a very impressive feat as Goku never comprehend how anyone bar Jiren can easily keep up with his power at its maximum level! X50 is a very big multiplier and while he has never use Kaioken to this level of power before and it is quickly taking a toll on his body!

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Son Goku, fun, fun, fun! You're absolutely fun! This is the FIRST time in a thousand of years I have an opponent that makes me use 40% of my maximum power!"

Cumber having that large of a jump in power to keep up with Kaioken x50 Super Saiyan Blue? Caulifla was shocked to see Cumber still having a gain over Kaioken x50 and only needed 25% of his power to keep up! She can clearly see Goku exhausting faster than he was when she was fighting him as Kefla and he used Kaioken x20. He won't last longer than a few more seconds! About five seconds is all he got left in x50! On top of that, if he try to go beyond 50, his body will give out and it'll explode upon trying to force itself to use so much power, leading to an agonizing death!

4….

Goku managed to land a swift yet powerful knee jab into Cumber's stomach! Cumber responded with an attempt to punch his face!

3...

Goku caught the attempted punch with his right hand and struck Cumber in the face with his left fist!

"Ah! You're even more powerful than I gave you credit for, Goku!"

2….

Cumber stumbled backwards in the air as Goku quickly kick him higher into the air with his left foot.

"DAMN IT!"

1….

Goku double axe handled Cumber back down to the ground, knocking him flat and created an extremely large crater.

"Hahhhhh…"

0….

Kaioken deactivated and Goku reversed back to his base state as his body couldn't handle the strain anymore and starts to fall from the sky. Caulifla looks on in honor as she noticed Cumber was getting back up albeit slightly wounded and he saw Goku falling from the sky. He chuckled morbidly as he aims the palm of his hand at Goku's direction and his hand was glowing black ki.

"I couldn't have asked for a better fight than what you have gave me, Son Goku. For a great saiyan warrior as yourself, there's no greater death for you to be given than for me to vaporize you at 35% of my strength!"

Just before he was about to launch his energy blast at Goku, he felt a left hook kick on his chest, unintentionally stumbling backwards as his blast narrowly missed Goku, prompting Caulifla to fly up to catch him. Cumber look down to see who was the person who kicked him and he saw a very determined Cabba with sharp and angered eyes, ready to fight once more!

"Ah, isn't it the apprentice of the weak Princeling! You? Intending to fight me again?! What a joke. A VERY GOOD joke, at that!"

Cabba took a stance and frowned in disgust as he was preparing to fight Cumber again even if it means putting his life on the line.

"I will defeat you here and now, Cumber! I am not fighting for myself, not for Son Goku, why hell, not even on the behalf of Sadala! I will defeat you for my pride as a Saiyan and for the pride of my beloved master, Vegeta!"

* * *

"Oh...What happened…?"

Goku was opening his eyes as he noticed his head was laying on something. It was feeling like a soft pillow. What happened? Did he overcame his limits? Did he defeat Cumber?

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. I managed to get your ass away from the battlefield."

At that moment, he woke up fully and stood up straight, but in a bit of pain. He turns his head and noticed he was laying on Caulifla's breasts! He jumped quickly! How could he not noticed sooner?! The saiyan woman was in her base state.

"I-I'm sorry, Caulifla! I didn't mean to!"

Caulifla wave it off and lightly chuckled, knowing he'd reacted like he did. She wanted to have a bit of fun teasing him and not letting him live it down.

"You enjoyed that nap, did ya?!"

Goku raised his hands up defensively but he was aching a bit due to Kaioken x50 strained his body to a point he can't easily move without feeling an ounce of pain.

"I-I thought it's a pillo-."

Beerus coughed loudly, trying to get their attention. He seems irritated at them joking with each other so lightly in the time LIKE THIS!

"If you both forgot, Cabba is battling for his life against Cumber and likely won't last long. He is going to need your helps. Seeing as Vegeta is still unconscious, you two is the best hope we got right now."

Goku was about to ask where is Vegeta when he realized that Vegeta was actually laying down near Whis's feet. They must've grabbed him while he and Caulifla was fighting Cumber. Trying to think of a strategy, Goku pull out three senzu beans from his gi and offer one to Caulifla.

"Caulifla, here. A Senzu bean. It tastes like a fish but it'll replenish you to full power and health! It can't heal illness though, but you don't seem sick so you may be fine!"

Caulifla hesitated slightly before grabbing one of them and place it in her mouth. She was chewing on it and swallow it with a disgust look on her face, probably her reaction to the aftertaste. Though she feels back at full power and as if she wasn't injured at all! Goku does the same except for the disgusted look and the senzu bean healed his muscle spasm and restore his ki back to full strength.

"You weren't joking, Goku, I am back at full power!"

Goku chuckled light-heartedly as he saw her feeling joy that she's back to normal. He looks on the fight between Cabba and Cumber and seeing Cumber easily trumping Cabba despite being injured by x50 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken even if it's slightly.

"Caulifla."

Caulifla turns her face towards Goku in a curious fashion. What strategy does he have in mind now?

"What's up, Goku? You have an idea how to win against him?"

Goku smiles a bit and confidently nods. He has a plan alright! If even x50 doesn't work, he has only 2 strategies left and he'll be damned if he doesn't try either one!

"I don't like this plan and I'm sure you won't...but we're going to fuse!"

Caulifla was taken aback. Fusion? With Goku? She likes the man and all but this is very unorthodox! She know he likes to beat his opponent with his own power and she don't blame him for it. Hell, she likes to win with her own strength. Why would he suggest that method? He gave the last senzu bean to Whis.

"Whis, give this senzu bean to Vegeta when he wake up. He'll need his energy back."

Whis nodded as he got the instructions pat down and is clearly proud of Goku for saving the last one to Vegeta, prioritizing Vegeta over himself in case his plans against Cumber failed.

"I will do, Goku."

Goku turns his head back to Caulifla. He is clearly ready to fuse with her!

"Ready, Caulifla?"

She look confused. Of course she know she fuse with Kale with the potara earring but fusing without the potara? How can they do that?

"Oh. You don't know? I can teach you the fusion dance!"

* * *

Cabba barely was holding out against Cumber. This guy is still insanely strong even after fighting Goku's maximum power! Cumber knocked him down on the ground with a single punch yet Cabba still got back up and try to kick him. Cumber responds to the attempted kick by grabbing his leg, halting his movements.

"Is this is all you got? You're really are the weakest Super Saiyan out of your peers, even with a zenkai boost you got from that girl's rampage."

Cabba was stunned and speechless. This guy knew Kale was on a rampage?! How?!

"Any saiyans would know when a demonic saiyan is going berserk, boy. That's enough out of you. It's time I put you out of commission."

He crushed Cabba's leg, not only immobilizing him but crushing his bones too, making him unable to fight any further.

"Ngahhhhhh!"

He released Cabba's leg from his grasp, making the young male saiyan reverted back to his base state and unable to fight back anymore. Cabba hits the ground softly and Cumber prepared a black Ki sphere in his right hand to finish the job.

"Although you didn't put up much of a fight, you overcome your fear and fright just to fight me. That earns my respect. As my tribute to you, I will kill you while keeping your honor and pride intact."

"Fussssss-ioooooonnn HA!"  
"Fussssss-ioooooonnn HA!"

A bright light blinds the present saiyans and spectators and slightly blinded Cumber as he turns his head to see the source of such a light. Normally, he couldn't be able to sense ki at all but he sense a vast power from the source of the light.

* * *

(On Universe 7's Earth)  
Piccolo was training with Gohan at a wasteland as he was sensing unbelievable power from somewhere. Whoever possessed that much power is insanely strong and is multiples of times stronger than Goku in Super Saiyan 3 and potentially stronger than his last time using Ultra Instinct!

Gohan stopped sparring for a second as he too sense that insane power! How can he sense this much power and it doesn't even come from the Earth?!

"Piccolo, you sense tha-."

Piccolo instantly nods and sweats at that much power. How can someone be so strong?! Not even Jiren exerts that much power! Well Jiren could if he powers himself up even slightly.

"This power is insane. Multiples of times stronger than Goku even when he use Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken x20. Whoever have that much power, let's hope they are on our side."

Gohan nervously nods as he hope the same. If someone of this magnitude of power exist, not even the combined combination of Goku and Vegeta will be able to witness their power!

* * *

(In Universe 11's Planet Netfiss)

Jiren was disturbed a bit from his mediation but still attempting to mediate despite sensing that amazing power from another universe. He was secretly impressed by whoever is releasing that steam of power but he know they're no match for his full power.

* * *

(In Universe 4 God of Destruction's domain)

Quitela was enjoying his video games when he was sensing a power coming off from another universe. It makes him choke a bit but he quickly calms down and chuckle. He was initially surprised but regain his composure. Powerful it may be, but surely is no match for him!

"Kekeke. Seems like something's going on in another universe!"

* * *

(Back in Universe 7's Capsule Corporation)  
Bulma was changing Bulla's diaper as she felt something. She shouldn't be able to sense ki! She never even trained a day in her life nor know how to use ki innately but she is feeling something insane!

"What am I feeling? It feels...different than what I'm usually feeling! It is so odd…"

Bulla giggled cutely as Bulma lift her up after changing her diaper and she caress her precious daughter. She have her mother's hair and eyes but her father's forehead. She has almost no resemblance to Vegeta but she is indeed his daughter as the royal saiyan bloods course through her veins!

* * *

(Back in Universe 6's Planet Sadala)  
Cumber try to not get blind as he is looking directly at the light. This power feels so breathtaking!

"YES! This could be an opponent greater than Son Goku!"

Cumber prepared his stance as he's ready for a new challenger!

What is this fusion? What is the result? Will it be enough to defeat Cumber? Tune in next time in Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

* * *

 **A/N: I know my first genuine fighting scene may seem lackluster but I try my best in writing it. Truly so, I am enjoying writing it and it took me quite some time to get it how I wanted. The next chapter will be fun no doubt and I am excited for the next chapter personally. I hope you guys enjoys this chapter! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. For those of you wanting Lemons, I'm sorry to say but I'm building up developments and character relationships first. Jumping into a lemon scene right away without building characters feel forced and sorry I am making you lemon readers wait so long but I promise it'll eventually happens!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Legacy of Son Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. All of this wouldn't be possible if not for the creativity of Akira Toriyama. He owns it all!

 **A/N: Before we starts off the next chapter, which will mostly be the fight, I wants to give you guys a head-up on Cumber. Keep in mind that he is only as powerful as Jiren is in this story if not a bit weaker than him but still strong enough to surpass the realm of the Gods. Unlike in Heroes, due to the reason Yamoshi was the first Super Saiyan and Cumber exists in the same time period as Yamoshi in this story, Cumber will not possess the Super Saiyan forms, at least not now. It doesn't really makes sense that he has Super Saiyan if he is from the same time period as him and the last Super Saiyan wasn't seen until a thousand years ago. Now, without further ado, let us open the next chapter.**

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Vegeta at his utmost limits was defeated easily by Cumber, prompting Goku and Caulifla to team up together to take him down, although their teamworks only works slightly better against him than Vegeta and Cabba did. At his utmost limits, Goku resorts to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x50 and managed to pressure Cumber to use a large amount of power, although Goku was still slightly stronger against said amount of strength. In this losing moment, Goku and Caulifla decides it is best they would fuse together to keep up with him.

The true fight begins here!

* * *

Chapter 14: Hope emerged! An unforgettable power is born!

The light dies down as a new, incredible warrior is born from this unison. This warrior is revealed to have masculine features as it has Goku's physiques and body height. The vest is pinkish-purple like Caulifla's gi with an orange padding and the obi-belt is blue like Goku's belt. The hair was a mixture of Goku's and Caulifla's own and the facial feature resembles Caulifla's own except for no eyelashes.

Whis look at the new fusion with curiosity. This has gotten his undivided attention for sure!

"So that's how the fusion between a Male and Female individual works!"

Beerus looks surprised as he was looking at the fusion as well. Whoever they are, they are truly stronger than him even without transforming! How powerful will they be, he wonders.

"I'm as surprised too, Whis. It seems that if a male and female fuse, depending on whoever possess the higher power overall will be the one determining the gender and body feature of the fusion. In this case, as Goku is more powerful than Caulifla so the fusion is determined to be male. Am I right...whoever you are…?"

The mysterious fusion turns to him and chuckled a bit. The voice was a unison of Goku and Caulifla as well, surprising Beerus a bit.

"You are right, Lord Beerus. I am indeed a male. My components was Goku and Caulifla. Now the name. Hmmmm….Gofla? No, that sounds so lame. Gokifla? Nah, that seems so bland to the mouth."

Beerus was getting annoyed as this fused individual was spending his first few seconds of existence trying to think of himself a name. Why are you doing that when you should be fighting?!

"Just go with Gouifla and get a move on!"

The fused man chuckled and decided with a determined look on his face. He finally decided thanks to Beerus!

"Gouifla will do! Now to fight Cumber!"

The newly named Gouifla flew straight to the battlefield!

"...Whis."

Whis turns towards Beerus as he was called.

"Yes, my lord?"

Beerus has his eyes on Gouifla flying towards Cumber and wonders to himself before asking Whis.

"How powerful do you think this fusion is?"

With a proud smile on his face, Whis decided to answer Beerus and not leave him in the dark.

"Well, my lord. Gouifla might be weaker than Gogeta since Caulifla herself isn't stronger than Vegeta but he is for sure absolutely stronger than Broly. However, Gouifla has the potential to surpass the power of Gogeta because Goku and Caulifla is developing a special bond unlike any others and the fact Caulifla is quickly catching up to Goku's level of power. I have confidence that Gouifla will be stronger the deeper their connections are."

* * *

Gouifla landed near Cabba as Cumber looks excited, ready to fight this new challenger. He's clearly looking itching to challenge him.

"Who are you? I must know the name of likely my greatest opponent before I kill him."

Gouifla looks at Cabba between the him and Cumber. He must've gave it his all to fight Cumber to avenge his master's defeat, even knowing he will be defeated. He walks silently to Cabba, who looks on in concern at him, giving Cumber the impression he was being ignored.

"Hey! Do you not hear me?! Are you ignoring me?!"

Gouifla stood tall in front of Cabba and looks down on him, seeing his broken leg and knowing he's in no position to fight anymore. He really did do his best and in his heart, he know he's proud and his fusees would've been proud too.

"Hey, Cabba. You did a good job here. I'll take it from here on out."

Cabba looks up to see someone who resembles Caulifla but also resembles Goku as well and can't make out who it is. He clearly can tell he's a male and wonders if this powerful individual is a relative of Caulifla and also is surprised by the sheer power he is sensing from him.

"W-who are you?"

Gouifla look at Cabba and lift him up in his arms, carrying him carefully as knowing he is hurt in the leg. He gave the young boy a grin as he gave him a vague answer to his question.

"Call me...A warrior that will defeats Cumber for good!"

He instantly teleported in a flash with Cabba in hand, making Cumber confused and a bit irritated as he felt his enemy ran off. Who does they thinks they are?!

About 2 seconds later, Gouifla appears before him again and gives him a daring but excited grin.

"As to answer your question, I am not Son Goku. I am not Caulifla. I am a warrior born of the bonds between the two. I am Gouifla and I will destroy you!"

Cumber looks on and almost looking like he was going to laugh before he felt a very powerful, breath-taking punch to the gut that blew him to the air and he widens his eyes. How?! He didn't see him move! Impossible!

"U-ugh! H-How?!"

Gouifla grins at Cumber, clearly taunting him to attack him. With a single punch, he made Cumber seems unnerved and rattled by his incredible speed! He is for sure stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x50 and Super Saiyan 3 Caulifla combined at his base form! Being multiple times stronger than both of his components at their peaks is unbelievable!

"What's the matter, Cumber? You seems out of breath already!"

Cumber look at Gouifla with an annoyed expression. This opponent clearly threatened him! Not only do he possess insane physical prowess but also a level of speed he can't comprehend!

"Don't think this is over! I only use a small portion against Son Goku!"

Cumber powers up with rocks surrounding him and surround himself with black ki and getting bulkier. Gouifla sensed that Cumber is trying to overpower him by increasing his power to double its original amount he used against Kaioken x50. He smiled as this is the challenge he has been waiting for!

"Come, Cumber! Go serious! I can tell you really wanted to!"

Cumber maliciously look at Gouifla as he felt his boosted power will be enough to take him out!

"As you wish! You'll regret this!"

They clash with each other and exchanging fists and fighting on equal footings, making Gouifla excited as how powerful Cumber is while the other doesn't feel the same sentiment. No. Why would he? This guy threatened his position as the most powerful saiyan in existence! He should be supreme! He should be the most powerful individual of both Universe 6 and 7, including the gods of destruction!

"Come on, Cumber. If you really wants to win, you gotta do much better than that!"

Gouifla was enjoying himself and best part is that he's not taking this seriously as he hadn't transform yet and still fighting on par with Cumber! Perhaps they both are on the same level of power?

Cumber tries to savagely land a blow on Gouifla but unfortunately, the fused saiyan saw through his somewhat predictable attacks and dodged his attacks with ease, having read through his body movements.

"Cumber, are you even trying? You're so linear and easy to read. Fighting like a brute won't make you win this figh-."

Seeing an opening, Cumber kicked Gouifla's side and send him to the side of the ground, rolling on the ground.

"Not so tough, now, are you, hotsho-."

Suddenly, he found his body being binded by a ring of yellow ki surrounding his body that came from the suddenly standing Gouifla's right hand.(1)

"W-what is this?! What did you do to me?! How did you recover that fast?!"

Gouifla chuckled a bit as Cumber was getting aggravated about how he was binded.

"Cumber, you actually think that you found an opportunity to strike me? I was luring you to a false sense of security so I can restrain you. My component, Son Goku, has fought with so many enemies that threatened his home and believe me, he went through his entire life fighting these trials to gain strength beyond his current self. Unlike him, I don't show mercy to an evil person like you. You will go to hell when this battle is over."

Gouifla despite having dominant features of Goku himself in bodily, have Caulifla's merciless nature towards a rotten and evil person. This makes him perfectly suited to fight Cumber!

Cumber, getting annoyed by how easily he was getting binded, released his ki in a rampaging manner, blasting everything around him in a desperate attempt to harm Gouifla.

"Hahhhhhhhhh!"

Gouifla barely dodged the blast with incredible reaction timing, with a bit of it slice the skin of his right arm, burning a bit.

"Hn!"

* * *

Whis was thoroughly observing the battle quitely as Cabba is next to Vegeta and Beerus was watching on. He saw that Gouifla is putting more efforts into the fight but the battle is still kinda one sided as Cumber finding himself outmatched.

"It seems that Gouifla will win this. Cumber is getting angrier as the fight is going on. It has only been 3 minutes since they had been fused. However, it seems that Cumber at his current level can hurt him now. I'm not sure how much Cumber charged his power but it is enough to be pushing Gouifla to try a bit."

Beerus nodded irritably. Even as a powerful fusion, Gouifla is still toying with his enemies. This will ought to be a pain. Vegeta grunts as he was starting to surge from his sleep.

"W-what happened…?"

Whis turns his head to Vegeta and smile sincerely, glad to see him okay now.

"Ah, Vegeta, here. A Senzu bean. Goku himself asked me to lend this to you."

Vegeta glance at the senzu bean in Whis's hand. Did Kakarot mocked him?! He look at Cabba and turns his head around.

"Give it to the boy. He needs it more than me. Beside, I am a warrior. I don't need to heal to fight that bastard!"

Whis shrugs and gave Cabba the senzu bean instead. The young, proud saiyan put it in his mouth and suddenly stood back up, observing the battle.

"Wow...they're both are leagues beyond what I'm capable of."

Beerus looks at Cabba with a glance and then quickly turns back to Gouifla. That warrior is very powerful and easily is potent. Fusions are that powerful?

"What you're seeing, Cabba, is a fusion. Goku and Caulifla combined to create a warrior of unbelievable power. You may not want to believe it and frankly, I don't blame you since those two loves to fight with their own strength, but by fusing together and by becoming one being to save everything they cherished, even if it's temporary, it shows they have trust. They trusts in each other enough to resort to this and they did it without arguing about it, something Goku needs to work with Vegeta on. How can you be a team if you don't establish a relationship that is founded on trust and convictions?"

Cabba thought to himself as he looks on. A power based on trust? If he had that power, would Universe 6 had won the Tournament of Power?

"Would I have been able to win…?"

* * *

Gouifla was enjoying his fight with Cumber as the evil saiyan was getting more pissed and his ki was forming shadowy claws to try to lash out on the fused warrior. He dodged the claws with ease and forms a yellow ki sphere at Cumber's stomach before launching it, inflicting tons of damage.

"HA!"

Smokes covered the two fighters as the battle was hard to be seen by all except for Beerus and Whis. Cumber was quickly fighting on par with Gouifla. As far as the exchange was doing, it is a slatemate. As the smokes dispersed, an angry Cumber and a smiling Gouifla was facing off at each other.

"No...I AM the strongest in both universes! I am the saiyan who survived the original Super Saiyan! I WAS BORN THE STRONGEST! I AM EVEN STRONGER THAN FRIEZA! I REFUSE TO LET SOME FUSION OF TWO LOW-CLASS WARRIORS BELIEVE THEY BESTED ME!"

Cumber raised his arms in the air and made a gigantic black ki sphere.(2)

"Bigger!"

It grew twice its size, dwarfing the landscape that was destroyed as a result of the fight.

"Bigger!"

It grew even more than twice this time, enough to seemly puncture a hole in Sadala.

"BIGGER!"

The sphere begins to expand slowly, being twice as big as the moon in the Earth's gravitational pull. Gouifla realised that this attack is more than plenty enough to destroy the planet 15 times over! Even more powerful than when Majin Buu use his attack to destroy the Earth and killed Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo with it!

"I've had it with you, you fool. You cannot dodge this next attack I'll throw at you. Either you face your demise and this planet will die along with you, or you dodge it and you will die along with this planet! Either way, your death is assured as I am using everything I got for this blast!"

Beerus remain calm, knowing that he himself and Whis can survive a planetary explosion. He's the God of Destruction. Why would he be afraid of dying when in a normal circumstance that he can easily kill his subordinate as easily and that combating him is difficult?

"Hmmm...He seems to be back into the corner and is desperate. He is so desperate now he is willing to destroy the planet."

Cabba sweats as he know that even at the peak of his strength, he can't hope to stop that, the best he can do is wait and see what Gouifla will do. He's not even going serious yet but the saiyan seems to have a serious expression on his face, implying he may go serious now.

Gouifla powers himself up and then transformed into a Super Saiyan with blue lightning surrounding his body. His level of power is still behind Gogeta in Super Saiyan but it is unbelievably strong! The power feels so good it's unfathomable in Cabba's mind, who has yet to see Jiren's true capabilities and to Vegeta, it's a new pillar of height he believe he can achieve himself! He clenched his teeth, cannot believe that this new fusion born of Kakarot and Caulifla is capable of defeating Cumber.

"I will stop you, Cumber!"

Both of his hands was grasping the giant black ki sphere that was threatening to destroy Sadala. This power is insane! Even for him in Super Saiyan, to block that hit required a lot of efforts and energy. The fate of Sadala was in his hands. In the hands of two saiyans...This is...too much, but wait! He wasn't going to quit now! His right hand glows a bit of red ki and his left hand glows a bit of blue ki.

"Crush….Ka…"

Cumber laughs as he noticed that Gouifla was slightly struggling with the power of his strongest blast!

"Dare to resist? Try if you like! This attack will make you see the worst outcome of your life and decide that if you don't die here, it is your outcome in life!"

* * *

(In Gouifla's head)  
Gouifla was seeing images in his head. He was seeing Goku wearing a blue gi and Caulifla wearing an orange ki, assuming to be Goku's former gi from Whis spar against one another. They smile at each other as they kept going with their battles. Goku powers himself to Super Saiyan Blue while Caulifla powers herself to her hypothetical Super Saiyan God state as both warriors were happy with the current situation. A little child who appears around 2 years of age was looking in awe seeing both fighters spar. Obviously this child was a male who has a mixture of both Goku's and Caulifla's features. Gouifla was standing there, confused as he hasn't had a clue what was going on.

"W-what is happening here? Is this the outcome I am seeing the worst?"

Whis, somehow stood next to Gouifla as he too was observing Goku and Caulifla sparring with one another. Gouifla was shocked and jumped when he saw Whis.

"G-Gah! Whis! What are you doing here?!"

Whis chuckled slightly as he knew Gouifla would be surprised to see him here. He is an angel. He has the power to enter a person's consciousness if he is more powerful than them.

"What you are witnessing Gouifla is the 'worst' outcome of the life you possess. But seeing as you are dangerously more powerful than Cumber, the effect he has intended with his blast averted its negative effect. Gouifla, when you unfuse, your components will only remember the fight, they won't even know they see this course of the future nor even remember it. As you are an entirely new being, this is only exclusive to you."

Gouifla looks at the child who was cheering on the fight with genuine happiness. Not even Gohan nor Goten watched him sparring with someone else, left alone show any excitement at it.

"Mommy, Daddy! Be safe and have fun sparring! I can't wait til I am old enough to actually train!"

Gouifla widens his eyes as he found out the meaning of this "future". He saw in front of him "his own son"! Preposterous! This shouldn't be possible!

"I-Impossible! This isn't the future! Goku is married! There's no way he could be able to-."

Whis interrupted his sentence, trying to help him grasp the understanding of the reality before him.

"Gouifla, even if this isn't real, would you take it seriously and try your hardest to protect this? Your components may not agree with it but as you are a new entity and is your own, would you let this family die if you can help it?"

Gouifla turns his head and saw the smiles of the family before him. Caulifla and Goku has their fist making such a powerful contact with one another it blew away the some of the trees surrounding them and the forest. The smiles on all of their faces look so affectionate he'd believe this family is genuinely happy with their lives together. Caulifla powers herself up and her hair blinks from red to blue. She's becoming a Super Saiyan Blue! The hair fully transformed and became Blue, with her being surrounded by Blue aura, representing her tapping into Super Saiyan Blue.

"Goku, let's take this up a notch before we go to this 28th World Martial Arts Tournament! I am itching to see what your sons and Trunks have in store!"

Goku returns the affectionate smile and took on his fighting stance. He is just as excited as Caulifla is!

"You're right! We should take it up a notch! I may see this young man Dende told me who is the reincarnation of Majin Buu there and I wants a good warm up!"

Caulifla remembered the conversation they had about Majin Buu. Is it the SAME Buu Goku told her about that was the most exciting opponent he had ever faced, aside from Jiren?

Gouifla actually smiled at their exchange. Even though they can't see nor hear him, seeing the interaction alone was good enough for him to decide.

"No, Whis. I wouldn't let it die. Even if this turns out to be some fake dream, I would approve of it. I have even more of a reason to defeat Cumber now! If this is to be true, then my components will definitely have a great future on their hands!"

Whis smiled as everything turns to black around them before the darkness consume them.

* * *

(Back to the reality, in Planet Sadala)

"Me...Ha...Me…"

Yellow aura spikes immensely around Gouifla's body and the sphere was pushing back slightly, surprising Cumber.

"No! IMPOSSIBLE!"

A reddish-blue Ki wave(3) was rapidly pushing back the energy sphere back at Cumber as the evil saiyan was too stunned to comprehend what was going on before him! How could he not see this coming?! He attempted to use his black-ki shadow claws to hold the sphere but it was in vain as it easily pushed it back, threatening to consume him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cumber was getting more and more terrified as the sphere and beam nearly consumed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" The beam and the sphere immediately consumed Cumber as it launched him far into the air. Gouifla lowered his hands as the beam vanished into thin air. He looks upon the sky with a serious expression. Why is he still serious?

Cabba cheered as he thought that it's over...Gouifla bested him! Nobody could've been able to take a direct hit like that!

"He killed him..! We're saf-."

Vegeta voiced his thought in disgust. Victory isn't that easily obtained after all, knowing his experiences.

"Hold it, Cabba. I can tell. Cumber isn't done quite yet!"

Beerus and Whis nodded in agreement. Cumber still has a trick up his sleeve and he'd be a fool if he died before using it now!

"I'm afraid he is right, Cabba. He may have taken a lot of damage from that attack and perhaps even have a mortal injury from it but a fierce warrior like him wouldn't give up that soon. If his dream is to conquer all the universes, it is in his warrior pride and frankly it is a common trait among the saiyans of universe 7 before they were tamed by Frieza that he wouldn't quit an important battle and find an effective way to defeat his obstacles standing in his path. Right now, his main obstacle is Gouifla."

Whis was seeing that from the sky, a heavily-wounded Cumber fell to the ground and crashed a few feets away from Gouifla.

Gouifla looks at Cumber and gave him a stern look. He can tell he is not yet done with the fight.

"On your feet. If you still wants to fight, get on your feet and do so. I am still not convinced that you're fighting all the way."

The heavily-wounded yet still conscious Cumber slowly stood up and gave Gouifla a look of hatred. If look could kill, Gouifla wouldn't exist anymore. Nobody could be THIS strong...no...nobody SHOULD be this strong! Cumber then created a sphere of white ki and exhaled as the white sphere made him used up a lot of energy. Gouifla looks serious as if he doesn't care what Cumber is planning to do while Vegeta on the sideline looks shocked and proceeds to yell at the fused saiyan for being so carefree.

"YOU FOOLS! HE IS USING THE POWER BALL! HE IS PLANNING TO BE A GREA-."

Gouifla nodded as he already know what Cumber is up to. He doesn't look like he care for what is he doing with the power ball.

"Go ahead. Become a Great Ape. I want to see you at your limit. I want to fight you at your best!"

Vegeta was taken aback as he couldn't comprehend why Gouifla is acting coldly calm about this as if Cumber becoming a Great Ape isn't a large concern to him. He could've kill him at any point if he wanted to!

"Well it seems to me that Gouifla wants to fight Cumber at his best so he can not only see the limits of his own strength but to show him some humility. He's definitely part Goku for sure. Always dragging on the fight so he can gauge the peak of his enemy's power."

Beerus nodded in agreement as this is typically what saiyans does, more specifically what is in Goku to do. Caulifla may also have this habit too but he can't be too sure as Gouifla was willing to not show Cumber any mercy.

Cumber threw the Power Ball to the air and crush his hand, causing the power ball to enlarge, creating a miniature moon of sort. Cumber's body was going through a bit of changes as the pupil of his eyes was starting to vanish.

"Hahahahaha...I can feel power...Coursing through my veins...Hahahahahaha!"

His body was starting to grow larger and larger as it starts to develop fur and his tail was getting bigger.

* * *

Will Gouifla be able to defeat the transforming Cumber? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: I read the most recent chapter of the Dragon Ball Super Manga and I am starting to enjoy the villain Moro. This story will stay somewhat close to canon as evident in Gouifla's mind minus a few changes of events like what you are witnessing now. I may not be the best writer in existence but I will be damned if I don't TRY to include Moro at some point in this story. I hope you guys enjoy the name "Gouifla" as it took me a bit of times to think of it. As for Gouifla's personality, what you see is a hybrid of both Goku and Caulifla's personality but with some of his own uniqueness. I don't plan on doing fusions a lot and hell, I may only have this fusion in the story twice and no other fusion will be seen unless I'm going beyond the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament which is still a possibility. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

1: A Galactic Donut-like move  
2: It's a huge Ki Sphere attack I personally call "Evil Saiyan's destroyer ball"  
3: You can call it "Crush Kamehameha" as it's a combination of Caulifla's Crush Cannon and Goku's Super Kamehameha. Fused saiyans tends to have their own signature attack and therefore, this is it for Gouifla.


	16. Chapter 16

The Legacy of Son Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super nor Dragon Ball GT. All of these properties save for original techniques and original characters belongs under the possession of Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Gouifla was born from a fusion of Goku and Caulifla and he was able to pressure Cumber to fight with everything he has. Fortunately, he countered everything the evil saiyan threw at him and stopped him from destroying Planet Sadala. However, Cumber decide he needs to become a Great Ape and this is where the real fight begins!

Chapter 15: The evil ape's fury!

Cumber was rapidly transforming as he was growing bigger in size and he has fully matured as a Great Ape.

"Hahahahaha! You arrogant fool! You allowed me to use the maxinum power I have in my disposal!"

Gouifla made a battle stance, readying to take on this fully-powered monster. Cumber's power increases by ten folds, making him drastically more powerful than he was a moment ago. Gouifla begins to speculate on how powerful Great Ape Cumber is.

"He is definitely more powerful to before, no denying that. He can actually gives me quite a challenge now. Ten times more powerful than when he use his attack that I just deflected...If I can just gaug-."

Cumber quickly slammed the ground Gouifla was on with his right hand with the fused Super Saiyan barely flew away from the hand only to see Cumber preparing a black energy beam from his left hand, opting to block.

"Oh no!"

Cumber shoot the beam at him, blowing him away to higher place in the air. Not giving him a chance to recover, the evil great ape jumped and axe-handled Gouifla back to the ground and land an energy sphere behind his crashing body.

"You die here, you fool!"

Cabba was fearing the situation as it appeared the now-transformed Cumber was gaining an edge over Super Saiyan Gouifla. How could Gouifla let Cumber transformed?! He is risking the destruction of the planet just for a good fight!

* * *

"Have faith in Gouifla, Cabba."

Beerus walked up next to him without turning his head, watching the fight ensueing as he is too curious about Gouifla's power.

"Lord Beerus?"

Beerus has his right hand cupping his chin, thinking about something as he watched the fight. What could he be thinking about in a time like this?

"This is Goku and Caulifla we're talking about. Gouifla is undeniably a powerful fighter and likely is holding back just to gauge the power Cumber in his current state possess. He is only in his basic Super Saiyan. Both of his components has Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Now, why would it be he was holding back all that power?"

Cabba was thinking really thoroughly on why would Gouifla hold back if he could just go all out and pulverize this bastard. Why? Why would he give him a chance to use his full power? What if even at his best, Gouifla would lose?

"Hm. Kakarot really does trust her, doesn't he?"

Cabba turns his head towards his master, Vegeta. What does he means by that? Why would Son Goku trust someone he doesn't know?

"Yes, Cabba. Goku does trust her. They may not known each other for too long but indeed they does have some sort of connection. Believe it or not, the way they spar with one another, the things Goku was teaching her about utilizing Super Saiyan forms, the techniques he taught her by his mentors and the way he even passionately talked about his life towards her. She in turn appreciated what she's learning from both him and I, paid attention to his tips and as you can see, she grew more and more respect for him especially since he defeated her in the Tournament of Power."

Cabba frowned a little bit hearing that from Whis. He highly respects Son Goku for what power he has possess and to even have the guts to fight on someone who is on another league than him but for him to command the respect of Caulifla is no easy feat and he wants to command said respect as well. If Caulifla was to be his bride one day, he must fight!

"...I'm going in on that battle. I may not be able to do much but I will not risk Caulifla's life to defeat him. I am a saiyan warrior and for me to just stand here and let Gouifla fight that beast alone is just asking to risk my home and her along with it!"

Vegeta looks at Cabba with an amused expression on his face. He have resolutions, that's a very great quality a warrior should have. It reminded him of his son from the Future, Trunks and his resolve to protect mortals from Zamasu's Zero Mortal plan. But there is something Cabba should know.

"Cabba, I should tell you something."

Cabba turns his head towards Vegeta, curious of what his master might say. What does his master has to say to him?

"Yes, master?"

Vegeta sighed to himself, mentally preparing himself for what _could_ happen. The boy might not take it well and he can't blame him if he doesn't take it well.

"There's a chance that Caulifla wouldn't return the affection you gives her. What if that happens? Would you, the prideful saiyan you are, striving to surpass even me, fight that or let it be?"

In all honesty, Vegeta preferred Cabba to fight Kakarot and at least attempt to win Caulilfa's heart by defeating her mentor than just give it up. In Universe 7, prior to Planet Vegeta's demise, female saiyans became attracted to the male saiyan if the male saiyan proved themselves to be powerful enough to earn their eyes. They are very attracted to men that has incredible powers and charm. If what Krillin says is true about Kakarot and his harpy having a divorce, Caulifla would at some point finds herself attracted to him.

"Boy, if you wish to gain her affection, you must defeat the man she may laid her eyes on. It's the only way you can be sure she can look at your way. Romance is a mushy concept and frankly I try to care little for it, but in your case, this...mush might affect you when you fight. You're likely the strongest male saiyan in Universe 6 Sadala's history as of now. You shouldn't have problems fighting that man."

Vegeta, while he twisted his words and lied a bit knowing Cabba is still leagues behind him and Kakarot, wants to deep down offers the boy some "romantic" advices. The advantage Cabba has here is that clown Kakarot has no idea what is going on in Earth and Caulifla likely knows her boundary with him as master and student. He is certain that Cabba can keep up with Kakarot if he isn't using Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue.

"Thank you, Master. I will fight that man to not only impress her but to gauge myself and to see how far I can take myself! I'll have to fight him today. Today is my last day in Sadala as a mortal anyway."

* * *

Gouifla fortunately blocked the hit before crashed to the ground on his back. He was still genuinely holding back but he didn't expect this much increase in power! What power does Cumber have as a Great Ape!

"That power is crazy...and he's still as agile before he transformed! The fact he resorts to becoming a great ape seems to imply he cannot become a Super Saiyan. I never thought I may have to take this a bit seriously but seem like I have to!"

Gouifla stood back up on his feet as Great Ape Cumber was preparing a black ki blast to attempt to finish off his enemy below him. Gouifla's aura was starting to spike as he was powering himself up.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sensing trouble, Cumber fired his black ki blast in a beam form at Gouifla, not letting him get any chances. Why would he gives him a chance? Gouifla is a very big threat to his being!

"DIE YOU INSECT!"

Before the blast struck Gouifla, the fused saiyan flew up to it and infuses his fist with Ki to punch it back at the evil Great Ape. Cumber grasped his Ki beam with both of his hands and was having a difficult time resisting the beam's tremendous power. Sure, the output is less powerful than he actually is but it's still a part of his energy...of course it'll be hard to deflect it! Using a bit more force than the beam have, he deflected it into the air, likely sending it to another planet. Looking at the very sight of Gouifla and his rebellion against his "ultimate" power pisses off Cumber a bit but he wasn't going to let his temper get the best of him here and now!

"You fool! At this point, it is a losing battle for you! You cannot win, and I cannot lose!"

Gouifla looks on and dodge one of Cumber's punch, only to be met up by a slap by his tail. Thankfully, Goulifla landed back on his feet and grunts a bit as he noted that Cumber is pretty quick on his feet for someone so big.

"Well, Cumber, you're going to force me to take this a bit more seriously. Alright, time to bust out the big gun."

Gouifla's body soothes and hold still as the bright yellow Ki aura disperse from around his body as his eyes was shut, confusing Cumber.

"W-What are you doing…?"

Suddenly, flame-like ki surrounded Gouifla's body and his hair was getting a red tint into it. The powerful Great Ape Cumber glared at Gouifla with intensified hatred. He has seen this form before and it makes him incredibly angry to see it! How dare this saiyan access this power?! The power his younger twin brother used to defeat him!

"HOW DARE YOU TAP INTO...THAT?! THE POWER OF A GOD?!"

It wasn't long until Cumber try to blast Gouifla with a dark ki blast from his restraining mouth, but unfortunately for him, Gouifla took no real damage as he completed the tranformation. Gouifla's hair became more refined, and the irises of his eyes became red instead of green like his Super Saiyan form. His skin tone also became slightly pinker as his aura around him appeared to resembles a surging flame.

"The rage in your eyes...The power within you is like screaming to tear me apart...I can almost hear it panicking from your attacks. You despise this power, do you?"

Cumber starts to rampage and launch ki blasts at Gouifla, both fearing and despising the God powers within the fused saiyan, to which the latter respond by effortlessly dodged and punched the Great Ape Cumber's face, making him flinch in pain.

"Grrrrahhhh!"

However, such an attack fail to make Cumber back down and make him more eager to power up and giving himself to his primal instinct. Gouifla knew that he didn't have too long before the fusion ends so ultimately, he switched to Super Saiyan Blue, trying to end this quickly. Knowing his components, Goku and Caulifla will be out of Ki to retaliate once the fusion time runs out, he launched a red Ki Sphere towards Cumber's right eye, injuring him and blinded his right eye,

"ARRRRRGHHH MY EYE! YOU BASTARD!"

Seizing the opportunity to remove the Ape's power, Gouifla's right hand was covered in a blue ki blade and begins to switch back to Super Saiyan God for speed to slice the tail.(1)

Suddenly, the exhausted Cumber found himself losing powers as he is reversing back to his normal humanoid size, albeit very exhausted and battered. All while permanently lost the vision of his right eye.

* * *

Cabba exclaimed as he thought that Cumber is defeated.

"Gouifla sliced off the tail! Planet Sadala is safe!"

Vegeta stood up slowly, believing this battle to still be warming up. An enemy like Cumber isn't going to go down easy. Especially since he is a saiyan.

"Cumber isn't going down that easily, even if he isn't a Great Ape anymore. He still have plenty of fights left going in him."

Gouifla chuckled a bit towards Cumber as the wrathful evil saiyan starts to growl at him, knowing he don't stand a chance.

"Give it up, Cumber. You can defeat m-."

Gouifla feels some tension in his body and he was feeling numb. What was this feeling? Oh no! 30 minutes already past?! Suddenly, Gouifla splits back into Goku and Caulifla in their base state, clearly still a bit winded from the fusion, but still have enough power to still fight Cumber.

"G-Goku? The fusion wears off!"

Goku took a look at his hands, surprised that 30 minutes wears off. Gouifla was too busy toying with Cumber to finish him off! He is speechless as it wore off inconveniently the moment Gouifla decided to finish off Cumber.

"N-no way!"

Cumber crackled evilly as he realized that the situation became easier for him to manage. He's without a doubt still powerful enough to fight against Goku and Caulifla combined!

"This just became a lot easier for me! Just to make it clear, I won't give either of you anymore chances! Son Goku, you shall be the first to be killed by me, then the girl whose you seem to have a bond with."

Caulifla blushed as she shook her head to deny what was the evil saiyan saying.

"Then the princeling, then lastly, the princeling's little student. Very well! Let's get straight to the massacre!"

Cumber powers up greatly as he blew Goku and Caulifla backwards a bit by his still amazing powress despite being critically injured and exhausted. How powerful is this guy?!

Utilizing every last bit of his powers, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan whilst Caulifla did the same, noting they needs Super Saiyan to combat him equally at this point.

"This is it, Cumber! Our final round!"  
"This is it, Cumber! Our final round!"

* * *

Will the now separated Goku and Caulifla defeats the now exhausted but still powerful Cumber? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

 **A/N: Sorry for the last update, guys. I was busy as ever with my work life but rest assured, this story will continue until I have it complete! Until next time!**

 **1- The Blue version of the Spirit Sword technique used by Vegito**


	17. Chapter 17

The Legacy of Son Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super nor Dragon Ball GT. All of these are under the belonging of Akira Toriyama.

Let us open this story up!

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku

Gouifla had successfully pressured Cumber to become a great ape and while he had struggled with him as a great ape a little bit, he still managed to defeat him and reverted him back to his base state. However, just as he was about to finish him off, the fusion wore off, leaving only Goku and Caulifla to finish the fight their fusion couldn't. How will they defeat him? The answer is found out...NOW!

* * *

Chapter 16: The wrathful evil saiyan is retreating?! The Ultimate Betrayal!

Cumber with his only eye glance at both fighters before him. They seem similar to himself no doubt, he believed.

"They are pretty weak individually but together, they seem to be a threatening force. I have to retreat and fight another day if I can help it. My right eye needs to get treated right away. I have to leave off this planet and recuperate. But with that boy being fully healed and the princeling in the back, I will be having a hard time escaping. It's 4 against 1. Even with my bluffings, I know I can't fight off that much when I factor in the princeling and his weak discipline."

Goku and Caulifla dash at Cumber with the intent to finish the fight one and for all. Goku, despite being an exceptional warrior and loving to fight someone as strong as Cumber, knew Cumber is too much a threat to be left alone. He can seriously threaten the universe if left unchecked! His strength is nearly enough for him to make Beerus sweats. Caulifla also feel the same way. This bastard can actually kill Kale with ease if Kale do not fight with all she had. Also, his main target is to kill Goku, something she hates to see happening with everything in her.

They both starts to exchange fists with Cumber, to which the evil saiyan still managed to keep up with both of them despite his extreme exhaustion and his right eye being blinded.

"Tch. Such durable bastards! You both are so persistent!" He kneed Caulifla, who barely still stood on her feet while headbutting Goku, who stumbled backwards as he was caught off guard by the headbutt. Not giving his enemies any chances, Cumber kiaied both Goku and Caulifla away from him, giving himself enough momentum to attempt retreating.

Cabba, witnessing both Goku and Caulifla in their Super Saiyan state getting overwhelmed by Cumber, proceeds to become a Super Saiyan 2 and flew towards Cumber, noting he's in a condition to finally stand against the evil saiyan.

"CUMBER! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

Cumber chuckled to himself. He accounted for Cabba to intervene with his plan. Despite his great strength, he was also as cunning as he is strong.

"Boy, did you not realize I am 2-3 steps ahead of you?"

Cabba was shocked as suddenly Cumber was behind him and axe-handled him to the ground, surprising him and inflicting good amount of damage to him. Cumber was regrowing his tail out of black ki, regaining some of the power he has lost but note it won't be enough to fight all four good saiyans.

"Well boys and girl, it is time I must take my leav-oof!"

He didn't notice that Goku used Instant Transmission to strike his chest with a solid kick. The male Gi-wearing Super Saiyan gave Cumber a serious, disgusted look. He never cared much for his own race, but deep down, Goku always wanted to see how his universe saiyans would've been like had Cumber not taint them and corrupted their ideals.

"You'll pay for all the lives you've corrupted with your evil ways! I've always thought our people chose to become as evil as they are because they like power. Now we know why…"

Cumber chuckled maliciously as he saw Goku being reasonably upset with him for playing a hand in the saiyan race's demise. How foolish could this saiyan must be?! He is a goody two shoes! How can he ever understand what pleasures Cumber has from committing atrocious deeds?

"Son Goku, you are truly a fool! You wouldn't understand how fun is it to do evil. You're just like Yamoshi. Soft to the core, and that will cost you dearly one day. I will attain the power of the Super Saiyan one day and when I do, I'll be the King of everything! For now…"

He saw Caulifla flying towards him from a distance trying to attack him obviously with a red ki sphere in her right hand. She is providing him an opportunity to escape this planet and she didn't even realize it! Oh ho! How the good hearted are foolish!

Vegeta noticed that Cumber was turning around slowly as he saw Caulifla was flying towards him and before she could notice him, Vegeta shouted to warn her.

"Caulifla, get away from there! Cumber is going to launch a fatal attack!"

Soon after, Cumber launch a large black Ki beam at Caulifla, causing her to stop her tracks in fear of knowing this attack is enough to fatally wound her!

"W-what…?"

As if he was moving by instinct, Goku dash towards Caulifla with everything he got. He won't let her die! Not after everything they've been through! Fortunately for her, he made it in time in front of her, acting as her shield!(1)

"GOKU!" The beam hits Goku's body with immense power behind it, causing him to scream loudly as the pain was consuming his body. Goku's gi was starting to get all ruffled as the mightiest saiyan of Universe 7 was suffering such an attack. Goku then remembered all the times he lived on Earth. All his greatest battles, his greatest

trainings, even his battle with Frieza. But most importantly, he remembered his times before finding out he was a saiyan.

* * *

(Flashback: 23 years ago, at Earth)

Goku was meditating his ki in front of his house, having a flashback of battling King Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Commander Black, and even his first battle against Krillin. Those were some of his greatest battles while growing up and he still wants to train to become stronger than he ever was! He is deep down inside hoping to fight Piccolo again someday, even if he's an enemy because he feels his blood rush in excitement fighting someone that strong!

"Goku, darling! Can I see you for a minute?"

Goku halted his meditation and stood up to see Chi-Chi holding baby Gohan in her arms, happily sleeping.

"What's up, Chi-Chi? I was about to go training again!"

Initially, Chi-Chi had a scowl on her face before her expression changes to that of uncertainty. She clearly didn't approve of him having the "just train" mentality.

"Well...Goku...About that...I am sadly going to have to tell you that you can't just train anymore…"

Goku looks at her questionly. Fighting has always been his fight and it has always been his thing. It's what he loves the most and it's his hobby! What does she mean by that?

"Well you are a father now. Training SHOULD be the last thing on your mind, dear. I understand you are a fighter, in fact, I adore that. But I really wants our son to grow up in a normal home with a traditional family. Instead of having a fighting life, can you retire from that and help me take care of our only son?"

Goku silently ponder to himself. Fighting was always what he is about. Stopping himself from pursuing his interests was painful in his heart and he knew that, but he knew that he made this promise to Chi-Chi that he'd marry her and he didn't want to dishonor her by disgracing that promise. That means to help Gohan grow up and to play his part of the marriage. Truth be told, Goku still have no idea of how marriage works nor does he bother to understand how romantic love works but he knew one thing and that is this is his son and he has to hold himself from his hobby if it means to show he cares about his son and indeed he really does.

"Chi-Chi, fighting is my life. I love being a martial artist...but Gohan does need me more. I'll help you, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi hugs Goku with a warming force with Gohan in her arms, making even him tremble backwards a bit. He was surprised by the action that he was struggling to think clearly.

"Thank you, Goku! I love you sweetheart!"

Goku, unsure what is romantic love and void of the knowledge of most earthly things save for combat, has an undetected but an uncomfortable expression on his face. Chi-Chi might teach him these things. Hell, he even viewed her as a VERY close friend to him and isn't that's what marriage is? Close kinship? If so, perhaps he does love her.

"I...I love you too, Chi-Chi."

* * *

(Back to the present)

Goku tries his best to bear the attack as his body was withstanding the intense, heating blow with his gi being halfway tore apart. Somehow he was still standing, in his Super Saiyan state still intact, surprising Cumber and Caulifla of his durability. How could he withstand a heavy attack?

"This Son Goku is more impressive than I imagined...He bare my attack as if it's nothing to him! How?! I'm on a far different league than he is currently on! How could he take this? I made sure it has enough to dispatch him…!"

Before he knew it, he was feeling punches all over his body to the point it actually hurts and it's from none other than Goku, who appears to be in a state of righteous fury. How? Just a while ago, his Super Saiyan Blue was vastly inferior to him and yet, in a mere Super Saiyan form, he overwhelms Cumber!

"How dare YOU even consider killing Caulifla?! You think I would forgive that?! I thought I'd feel joy fighting someone of great power like you but you are MUCH worse than Frieza it disgusts me! Don't think I'll let you go for this…!"

Caulifla was in shock. Not only did Goku defended her, but is fighting Cumber for what appeared to be protecting her. He didn't talk about avenging the saiyans, nor to defend the multiverse from him. But to save her despite his bloody injuries! He could have just pass out and she wouldn't have blame him but he's fighting beyond his broken body...for her!

"Goku…"

Goku's punches was getting heavier as he was appearing to take every bit of anger out on Cumber. This evil saiyan made a big mistake in planning to take her out! He has never felt this disgusted with anybody before. Not even with Frieza had he felt the need to vomit. Anger take over when he fights Cumber. His usual, exciting self is replaced with a cold, unforgiving savagery of righteous rage. And the focus is Cumber!

Vegeta noted to himself. He even realized that Goku for a brief moment is strong enough to inflict meaningful damage to Cumber, which is annoying for Cumber to take yet his body is too exhausted and in so much pain he can't easily retaliate even if he can read Goku's body movements.

"This rage...is the source of his power? No...it's that girl! She's fueling Kakarot's power to a newer heights than before! I've never seen Kakarot this angry in my life. Even when it's clear he's injured!"

Goku kneed Cumber with so much force behind his blow that it made a shockwave that send him flying. For one last ditch effort, Goku cupped his hand and it was shining with blue ki, signifying he'll finish it with his ultimate attack.

"Ka...me…"

Cumber regain his momentum as he saw Goku preparing the Kamehameha wave to finish him off. Knowing that this next move is likely to be Goku's last and that the damage output will surely put him to a critical condition to the point even Cabba will be able to finish him off, Cumber grimaced as all his hope to escape is seemingly gone.

"You there! Don't attack him!"

Caulifla looks surprised as a saiyan man flew in front of Cumber, prodding Goku to stop charging his kamehameha technique and stop his rage. Who is this man in front of him and why is he defending Cumber?!

"R-Renso?! What are you doing here?! We're an inch away from killing him and how is your legs healed?!"

Renso gave his sister a sad smile, knowing the inevitable will happen between them. He looks down to the ground and look at Cabba, who powers down to his base state and look equally as surprised as it look like Renso is saving Cumber. But...why?

"I cannot allow harm to go to Lord Cumber. I met Lord Cumber around 3 months ago when an unknown saiyan came in my house…"

* * *

(Flashback: Three Months ago)

Renso was actually writing in his journal. It is actually peaceful and quiet for a retirement from being the captain of the Defense unit of Sadala, which is Cabba now. Sadly for Renso, this peace and quiet is a bit disturbing compared to the lifestyle his sister have in her rowdy bunch.

"Perhaps there is more for you than you expected, young saiyan."

Renso turns to see a saiyan of large structure and long, spiky hair. Unlike most saiyans, the irises of his eyes is red and the pupil is visible. He also was wearing what was appearing to be a black cloth. Renso feels dreaded and tensed his muscles for some reason as he can tell this individual is monstrously strong, even more so than him. In fact, he may be the strongest saiyan he'd ever met!

"W-Who are you?"

The large, menacing Saiyan chuckled maliciously as he took a look at Renso's injured leg. Who knew this guy has the gall to ask for who he is despite being incapable of fighting?

"You may call me Cumber. Do not fear me so much, young saiyan. I am not here to fight nor to kill you. I simply wants to talk to you."

Renso relaxed his body a bit. He is glad to hear that he is safe now but what would this saiyan wants with someone like him? He's not the strongest nor the smartest. Cabba has control of the Defense force of Sadala and Caulifla is the strongest saiyan of the planet. How did this guy even know where he lived or even...who he is?

"Long time ago, there were two saiyans born in Universe 7. There were an older twin and a younger twin. Both were very influential saiyans in their own ways. One sought to strengthen saiyans' relationships with other planets...The other, however…"

Cumber was looking very pleasured. Why does he look so thrilled as he was telling the story?

"The other wants nothing more than total chaos and the power to be the strongest of the strong! You see? There is nothing evil about that goal. For one to cause chaos is nothing more than feeling simulating pleasures one may attain from having a sexual relationship with their lover."

Renso may not necessarily get all his points but he immediately made a hostile facial expression at Cumber. He understood his point and see he's trying to kill a lot of innocent people!

"You're intending to cause chaos and kill so many people as to feel pleasure and feel like you're the strongest there is! Why would I want to help an enemy like you?!"

Cumber snickered as he knew this would be Renso's reaction. There is nothing he couldn't expect from the less-experienced saiyan warrior! After all, he is the oldest saiyan alive in all of the multiverse!

"You see? I can see something in you. It's an ability I attain a long time ago. You are jealous and envy of the power and lifestyle your sister have. She lives a fighter's life and that's something you cannot do right now. You want strength, you want a purpose. I can give you both, starting with me using my power to heal your leg. In your heart, you want to be usefu-."

"S-Shut up, Cumber! You don't look down on me! Now leave before I decide to blast you!"

The two saiyans was staring at each other intensely. Cumber admired deeply that Renso have spunk and a backbone to reject what he is saying to him while Renso feels that he is being mocked by Cumber by pointing out how he may feel inside.

"Do not deny the feelings that is within you, young saiyan. Have you noticed that Sadala actually have the technology to heal that leg? Sadala in this universe is more advanced and civilized than the Sadala in universe 7. I can train you, I can mold you into a warrior worthy of grand power and for me...I need an underling. One I can trust and one that can help me acquire all my needs for my goal."

It's true. Sadala does have the technology to fix his leg. If he had thought about it sooner, he could have had it fixed and joined Cabba in the Tournament of Power. Instead, he put his sister at risk, not that she'd care since she loves to fight anyway. It'd be against his code to work with someone as evil as Cumber and he wishes to stick true to his gun to oppose evils in the Universe.

"Why would you need me? What is your goal, exactly? How did you get here?"

Cumber was giving him a dangerously happy expression. That is such a wonderful question to ask and one he has been waiting for to be asked for a while now. Someone as sharp as Renso would make for such a good underling!

"You are quite observant, I will hand it to you! Now, to answer your question in order, I needs someone like you, a fellow saiyan who cares about getting stronger and his passion to seek strength and a purpose is rooted deep within his being and it seem that you have such a drive. It also helps that you actually have quite the backbone to defy my words which is respectable to me as one without a backbone is nothing more than a coward clucking in front of his lord as if he's just a chicken. My goal? To be honest, it is to be the King of kings! To be the strongest of the strong! I will surpass the Gods of Destruction and their angels and reign myself as the king of everything! All of the universes should bow before me and I shall make it so, however unfortunately, right now, I do not possess the power to do so. You see, I am still recovering from my wounds against Yamoshi, my younger brother and the Super Saiyan God from a thousand years ago. I only recently came to Sadala through a spaceship I stole from Planet Frieza 79, where I spent most of my times hiding in the planet's cavern to get recovery. Before I left that planet, I destroyed the base of operation completely so Frieza can't trace back who stole his ship and killed his soldiers."

Renso noted that while Cumber is undeniably powerful and someone he knew not even Caulifla alone can defeat, his goal is a very vast one and it's a goal that he feels is made out of being egotistical. However, at the same time, when you're the strongest of your kind, it is justifiable to boast and have a large ego. Something about Cumber's words hang him over, even though he knew the ancient saiyan is very evil. It somehow set his heart calms and it scared him. He was right about the jealousy, he was right about Renso feeling lacking in purpose now that he's retired from the Defense force, and he was definitely right about him wanting to be of use. Cumber is surprisingly charismatic and cunning for someone of his power and someone who looks like a big brute who's ready to crush his enemies!

"Hmmmm...Very well, Cumber. If you fix my leg and keeps your words that you'll treats me well as a soldier, I will give you my loyalty."

* * *

(back to present day)

"Thus that's where it all begins. I am more powerful than I've ever been, Caulifla! I work with him because he gave me a purpose...gave me something not even the King of Sadala hoped to offer me. I am not powerful enough to fight you, left alone Son Goku nor that injured saiyan down there. If you guys wish to take him out, you'll have to kill me too."

Caulifla gave her brother a sad look. He's really betraying her and is serving him. This is a lot to take in for her and he looked so determined to let himself be struck down if it means to help Cumber escape.

Vegeta has his right hand up in the air and turns his hand up in the air in a 90 degree angle. He then powers up as to prepare himself to end the two enemies in front of Goku and Caulifla.

"I'll put you both out of your misery! BIG BANG ATTAC-."

"Vegeta, don't do it!"

Vegeta turns his head towards Goku as the naive saiyan was speaking with seriousness in his voice and telling Vegeta not to go through with his attack. Was he insane?

"If you kill him, Caulifla would lose morale for trainings! This is her brother!"

Vegeta scoffed at Goku. Why would he care if that woman lose her morale for combat? That isn't his concern! Cumber, being a threat that is perhaps greater than Frieza, can cause more mayhem than there already is! Worse, keeping him alive would risk HIS family!

"Spare me the morale talks, Kakarot! We have to make certain decisions in our lives, and this is one of them. Keeping someone as powerful as this man alive, especially with all the crimes he did against our people and to this planet, is too dangerous. Didn't you kill Raditz out of protecting your home?"

Goku clenched his fists as he knew Vegeta made a very valid point. Sparing Cumber and Renso would put more lives at stake. Wiping them out now would spare Caulifla the guilt of having to view her brother as evil. But...Goku also realized that there's more complicated things to it than just that.

"The difference between this situation and with my older brother is that I never knew I have a brother and I only knew he was actually my brother when it was too late. I've never got a chance to help Raditz understands the errors of his way. Caulifla, on the other hand, can be given that chance. Vegeta, you've changed. I knew I made the right call to have Krillin sparing your life. Vegeta, wouldn't you try to spare your brother's life if you can help it?"

Vegeta ponders to himself. Kakarot made a good point as well. Be that as it may, it still isn't enough to fully convince him from wanting to wipe these two out while he still have a chance!

"Master Vegeta, I agree with Goku's opinion on this one! Beside, Renso was my former commander of the Sadala Defense Force. It made my heart very heavy to know he's on Cumber's side but it'd make my heart just as heavy to know that Caulifla deep down is hurt by this revelation. Please, Master, it's hard to see Renso being killed while we still have a chance to talk him out of this!"

Thanks to Cabba's intervention, Vegeta lowers his hand and scoffed to himself. He cannot believe he allows Cabba's words to get through him. He really doesn't want to leave them alive but his student makes sense. He looks away and allows Caulifla to at least attempt to reason to Renso.

Caulifla glanced at her older brother. To get him back to her side, this might be her only chance and she'll be damned if she doesn't take advantage of it!

"Bro, I'm sure you can get your spot back as a leader of the Sadala Defense Force. Why not try to talk to the lame king for the spot back? Surely whatever Cumber has is nothing to protecting your home?"

Cumber was observing the siblings as they interacted. He has to admit, this is an interesting turn of events! The saiyan he recruited is an older brother of a goody two shoes he've been fighting!

"Do not try to sway me from my motive, Sis. For me to pursue everything I needed, for me to get stronger, for me to find my purpose, I will assist Lord Cumber in his goals. A saiyan's pride comes from his own strength but a saiyan's purpose is created from serving someone stronger than himself. You may be my sister but if you gets in our way next time, I will not hesitate to crush the life out of you. Until our next encounter, farewell!"

With that, Cumber channeled some of his ki in the sky, creating a black flash-bomb out of his ki to blind everyone, which provides him and Renso the opportunity to escape.

"D-Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have listened!"

Vegeta furiously growled as he realized how much of a fool he was to let his guard down. Now...who knows what will be the fate of the multiverse?

"Phew…"

Goku powered down as he starts to pass out from the sky, falling to the ground unconscious. Despite her exhausted state and her shock, she caught Goku with one of her arms, worrying about his physical state. He's very exhausted and is low on Ki. She'll gets Kale to treat his wounds as soon as she gets to her gang base! She floats down to the ground, noting how heavy Goku is.

"Dammit, Goku is very heavy. It'll take a while before I can rest!"

Cabba gave her a sad look, knowing she feels pained about her brother. He wants to comfort her to the best of his ability since he can see she is hurt about this revelation.

"Caulif-."

Caulifla interrupted him as she starts to drag Goku away from the battlefield. Out of all of them, Goku sustained the harshest condition. It's only natural he should be treated. Sure, Whis is there and can heal him but they can't rely on the gods forever.

"Cabba, we'll have to talk later. I'll take Goku to my base to get him treated. I know Whis can heal him but we shouldn't rely on the gods to solve our problems. We'll

talk once he's healed."

* * *

Seeing as Goku is unconscious, how long will it take for our heroic saiyan to heal? What reason for Caulifla's brother to seek more power? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super: The Legacy of Son Goku!

1=Risk it all for a friend

 **A/N: Sorry about the very lateness of this chapter. You see, I am moving to a new place recently so I do not have a lot of time in typing. Originally, I planned Cumber to be dead on this chapter but I've had so many ideas to go with in this story that I figured keeping him alive would do wonders for this story considering how well he did in the last chapters. Frieza and Broly will still play a role in a few chapters but beside that, I will outright confirm one thing for this story. Cumber WILL be the main antagonist for this story no matter how you look at it. Next chapter will be a break from combat so if you enjoyed the fighting scenes, I apologize but I want to develop the bond between Goku and Caulifla. Right now, you might as well call them very close friends. Until I release the next chapter, see ya guys there!**


End file.
